Dragons of Myth and Legend
by Felicity1
Summary: here it is the tenth and final chapter of my V/H fic now it's comlete Yippie pleassssse Read and review. Thanks Dragon Heart
1. Night of the Dragon

This fic is an alternate ending
    
    This fic is an alternate ending. The Esca Peeps have left Fried and have come to a new country Valonia seeking help fro the King Greggory 
    
    Bonia.
    
     
    
    I don't own Escaflowne or the characters though I wish I did:)
    
     
    
    Chapter1: Night of the Dragon
    
     
    
    Hitomi walked peacefully down the corridor. She ran her delicate fingers through her sandy brown hair. She had been inside the castle for days. She needed new scenery. Hitomi walked towards the castles grand entry filled with royal portraits and elaborate murals. Two staircases formed a half circle and came down the sides of the room. In front of her stood the massive Oak doors her gate to freedom. She approached them slowly still admiring the castles beauty, reaching down she twisted the handle letting the door swing open. As 
    
    She walked out the winds cold bite caused her to instinctively hold Her jacket closer. She crossed the castles front grounds heading for the gardens south of the castle. It was beautiful trees engulfed the grounds, the grass was lush and flowers of every kind could be seen. 
    
    Down through the stretch a small stream with bridges crossing over it. She as enjoying her peaceful walk by the river when something came crashing into her knocking her into the chilled water. She surfaced with a gasp, looking around to see what had just happened. 
    
    Lying next to her in the water coughing was Van. Van looked up to see who was it he had collided with. His chestnut eyes meet Hitomi's emeralds and he blushed in embarassment. 
    
    "Oh Hitomi, I'm so… so..." his sentence was stopped abruptly by Hitomi's hand over his mouth. She leaned in closer to his face and began to glare. Van's eyes widened and Hitomi was smiling inwardly in ammuzement by the look of distress on his face. She removed her hand from his mouth and started laughing. Van stared a moment not understanding her expressions. 
    
    Hitomi lunged forward hugging him 
    
    "It's ok Van, I need some excitement, I was going out of my mind with boredom" she exclaimed removing her arms from around his neck and tossed them in the air to 
    
    exsagerate her words. She stood and stretched out her hand to 
    
    Van 
    
    "Need a hand?" she teased. Van finally let out half a smile at the realization that she was teasing him, and reached out a hand to grasp 
    
    Hitomi's who quickly pulled him up. 
    
    "Really Van, you need to lighten up, You should have seen your face" she teased as she rang out her jacket. Van started laughing, and Hitomi stopped to stare. She had been on this world two months and she rarely saw Van so much as give a smile let alone laugh. Van looked at her a moment 
    
    "Is something wrong?" he inquired. She smiled at him 
    
    "I was just thinking" She said as she stepped onto the bank. 
    
    "About what?" Van persisted stepping out with her.
    
    "It's just..."she paused a moment
    
    "Just what?" he urged her to keep going.
    
    "I've been here sometime now and, well I've never heard you laugh before now. It makes me..."she searched her mind for what to say, her eyes sparkling with sincerity 
    
    "...It makes me happy" she finally finished looking at her shoes. There was silence between them for a moment 
    
    "I'm sorry Van, if 
    
    I've made you uncomfortable?" she said frowning. 
    
    "No, No" Van waved his hands in front of him. 
    
    "You're right, I haven't laughed, not in a long time" Hitomi smiled and hugged his neck, causing his eyes to widen.
    
    "You should more often, I like you best when you smile" she released her hold on hi neck, and began to walk away leaving Van standing with his mouth slightly gaped. He stood there without a word. 
    
    He watched her as she climbed the cement stairs to the balcony and disappeared behind the glass doors of her chambers. He smiled again 
    
    He never noticed how much she had ment to him till now. Her words gave him life. He headed towards his own room now to change out of his drenched clothes.
    
     
    
    -----------------------------
    
    Hitomi sat in her room brushing her hair. She thought that she loved 
    
    Allen but she was mistaken it was just a crush. She had slowly fallen for Van, but he had shown no interest. She kept her feelings hidden in fear of being rejected. She looked down at her pendant if the time came would she go home or stay. She sat her brush down on the large dresser, and gazed deeply into the mirror. Could Van ever love her? She asked herself as she touched the reflection gently and closed her eyes. She stood and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was sleeping the night away and the stars shown brightly in the cloudless sky. She reached the balcony's edge and sat down on the cement ledge and gazed dreamily at the larger moon, her home. 
    
    "Hitomi?" came a shout from behind her. She turned her head to see Merle run up and sit next to her, followed by Van who casually walked up and sat on the other side of Hitomi. 
    
    "You miss it don't you?" Merle asked 
    
    "Yes I do, but..." Hitomi paused. Merles ears perked up 
    
    "But what?" she pressured Hitomi to continue. 
    
    "Um...it's nothing" Hitomi finally answered. Merle crossed her arms and scowled.
    
    "Your so stubborn" Hitomi just ignored the comment and closed her eyes. Van stared deeply at her trying to make out the emotions on her face.
    
    "Van, do you think I will ever get home?" Hitomi's eyes seemed to be pleading.
    
    "I don't know" he said looking at his hands. 
    
    "You don't have to leave you know" she looked at him 
    
    "Not leave, but why?" her eyes wide with surprise. Van sat a moment "cause I...I" he stuttered.
    
    "I need you to help us, we can't fight Zaibach without your powers" he finished looking into the sky before closing his eyes. Though Van did not see Hitomi's face it held a pained expression. His words could have torn her soul in half. She wanted to scream at him. He considered her a weapon nothing more. Her eyes closed tight trying to hold back her tears. She had shown emotional weakness to many times in front of them, not again. She bit her lip and grasped her shirt
    
    "How?" she began but stopped when her voice cracked. She could not do this. She looked at Van who was leaned back against a column with his eyes still closed. She lost her thought at the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to see Allen and his men standing near Merle.
    
    "What are you doing out here?" Allen asked with a smile. Van looked up just in time to see Hitomi jump up and run down the stairs. Van frowned inwardly. He had just hurt her badly. 
    
    "I can't believe you said that" Merle spouted angerly. She loved Van and had been jealous of Hitomi, but she hadn't deserved to be hurt like that. 
    
    She knew Van was lying. 
    
    "What's going on?" Allen and his men demanded to know. 
    
    "Van told..." Merle was stopped by Van interrupting her.
    
    "I told Hitomi something and she took it wrong" he said sadly. 
    
    "Sure" Merle exsagerated. Allen was about to scold him but he brought his attention to Katz who walked passed them towards the ledge.
    
    "Where the hell does she think she's going?" They looked out over the grounds to see Hitomi swiftly approaching the Valonian forests. 
    
    "She can't go in there that place is infested with thieves and all sorts of other scum" Pyle added. What have I done thought Van as He started down the steps quickly followed by Allen and the others.
    
     
    
    -----------------------
    
    Hitomi was within the forests running with lightening speed. She paid no heed to the sting of branches lashing at her bare legs. Her eyes were red from the tears that flowed so freely from them. She was 
    
    jurked violently to a stop her jacket caught on bush. She pulled and tugged peristantly but could not pull free. Her shaking fingers slid across her jacket buttons undoing them. Hitomi slipped out of it and restarted her journey deeper into the trees leaving behind her jacket that dangled half way on the bush and half on the ground. She ran without slowing down not even looking back when she stopped abruptly at the sight of a clearing. A large cliff stood proud, towering above the trees, A waterfall of crystal waters poured over it like etched glass in the moon light. The waters gathered into a small pool before continuing its journey as far as the eye could see. She raised her shaking hand to wipe the tears that filled her eyes. The words that 
    
    Van spoke were like a dagger in her heart. A weapon that's all I am to Him nothing more than a weapon. She slowly staggered towards the bank of the pool and dropped to her knees and looked intensely at the reflection staring back at her. She picked up a small rock that sat by her and threw it angrily at her reflection causing a large splash distorting the images that shown in it like a mirror as ripples spread across to the side.
    
    "I can't believe I could have been so blind" her mind screamed. She threw the rest of her body to the ground grasping tightly to the moist ground that muffled her sobs. Her body shivered with every cold breeze that blew across her icy skin. A loud crack of splintering wood brought her sobs to a halt. She lifted her head to see what had made the noise. She could hear leaves crunching around her. 
    
    "Is...Is someone there?" she breathed. Hitomi stared deep into the bushes in front of her. Her eyes widened with fear. 
    
    "Who's there?" the crack of another twig echoed by. She focused on its origin and gasped when she saw the shadows moving. Five figures began to emerge from the darkness. Hitomi stumbled to her feet. 
    
    "Who are you?" The five men were gruff and dirty. They looked dark and muscular.
    
    "Hey there girly, what are you doing out here all alone?" one of them said as they approached her.
    
    " Get away from me!" she screamed. There laughs could freeze her blood, she turned to run but a rough hand gripped her forearm bruising her. "Stop! Let go of me please...please stop...don't...stop!" she screamed in fear. They held her down and rummaged through here pockets. 
    
    "She has nothing of value on her boss" 
    
    "Wait!" one interrupted as he reached for her pendant. She began to kick violently and scratched the leader across the face with her nails. The leader jumped back in shock releasing his hold on her. Hitomi ran for the towering cliff with men shouting and cursing from behind her. "Somebody help me!" she cried as she started to climb the steep path that was on the side of the cliff, the men grabbing at her ankles.
    
     
    
    -----------------------
    
    "Hitomi!" Merle cried 
    
    "Merle what is it?" Van reached down grasping Merles arms pulling her close to him. 
    
    "Hitomi, I can hear her screaming!" she gasped with fear. 
    
    "Merle this is important can you tell which direction it is coming from?" Allen pleaded. 
    
    "Yes its coming from over there "she whimpered as she pointed to the Northwest." 
    
    "You heard her, lets go!" The men ran with great speed in the direction in which was pointed out. The only light that lit they're path was the occasional beams from the two moons pouring in from the openings in the treetops.
    
    "Boss, its Hitomi's jacket!" Reeden shouted as the crew slowed down at the sight of him running in front of them waving the jacket. Allen took the dirt, incrusted jacket from him. 
    
    "She's been through here, lets keep going" He ordered.
    
    "Stop, get away from me!" came a faint cry echoing in the darkness. "Hitomi!" Van yelled as he sprinted ahead of Allen towards the screaming.
    
     
    
    -----------------------
    
    Hitomi had reached the top of the towering rocks, but was still being followed. She looked around for a place to run. She was above the trees like she was on a sky scrapper, and you could see Valonia's castle. The sight of her Assailants hands grasping onto the edge pulling themselves up brought fear in hear heart. They blocked the only way down. They gathered behind her and slowly crept closer to her shaking form. Every step they took she took one back till the sound of pebbles falling over the edge caused her to look down. She stood with her heels to the edge she could hear their laughs, they're pleasure in her fear.
    
    "There's nowhere to run little girl" The leader said while he approached her ahead of the others holding in his hand a large club. "Give me the necklace girly!" he growled. 
    
    "Never!" she spat.
    
     
    
    -----------------------
    
    A stranger's eye lurked in the darkness below. He had been awakened by the cries of the young girl. His golden eyes peered out intently from behind the waterfall. From within the secret cave he calls home. His eyes burned with fire, his snowy white skin was dry and cold as ice, His size enormous and fierce. His mind was at war within himself. To leave the safety of his lair would mean exposing his sanctuary, which would bring about his undoing. The Knights and people of Valonia would surely come after him with their swords and arrows. He did not want to fight, he did not want to die, but neither did he wish to stand by as an innocent's life was snuffed out at the hands of demons he so greatly feared. He curled up and tried to ignore the events unfolding around him. He closed his eyes, but this brought him no comfort for her face was etched on the back of his lids, her scream echoed through his mind. If she died he would live with that for years to come, surely the torcher his mind would bring would be a fate worse than death. He stood with a grunt he could not let her die.
    
     
    
    ---------------------------
    
    Hitomi's eyes widened at the sight of a club approaching her head. She felt intense pain as it struck her causing her to cry out, and stumble back her feet hit nothing but air ,and she was now plumiting to the ground.
    
    ---------------------------
    
    The scream pierced Merles ears and caused her to panic to the 
    
    Others who where now close enough to hear her cry out. Van began to scream inwardly at himself. He was the reason she had run off, and now if anything happened to her he couldn't, wouldn't forgive himself. He loved her he couldn't tell her, and now the last words he spoke were those which he deeply regreted. Now all that was present in his mind was her screams repeating telling him he was loosing her.
    
     
    
    ----------------------
    
    Hitomi saw the sky getting further away. she could sense the ground coming up on her quickly she saw her assailants looking down at her. 
    
    Suddenly the sound of the waterfall was distorted, and it burst forth with great force. She closed her eyes as water plowed over her. She was no longer falling, her attacker were panicked and running. She turned to see her rescuer and found herself staring into golden eyes. She froze in fear
    
    "A dragon!" He was staring at her is eyes did not look like those of a monster they seemed gentle and inquizitive. Her head pounded, but she was no longer afraid. She smiled in amazement, but it quickly faded when her vision blurred. She grabbed her head as it painfully throbbed then darkness claimed her. Asland looked down at her never had a human look at him in such a way. He smiled to himself this was a human worth saving. He new he would no regret his desission 
    
    "Hitomi!" someone called it continued over and over growing nearer. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. He looked down at the young girl in his hand. She's the girl they are calling for, they've come for her but they must not see him. He laid her down on the bank then stroked her back once before backing into his lair. He watched a figure appear, it was a small cat-girl with the look of concern on her face and worry.
    
    "Hitomi!" she cried as she raced to her side. She looked at Hitomi's hair, which was matted with blood on the left side.
    
    "We're to late she breathed" 
    
    "Merle!" Van cried running to her, hitting the ground next to ground with his knees the others following.

"Hitomi can you hear me?" Allen pleaded in quiet voice as he rolled her onto her back. Asland grinded his teeth at the sight of the men who were now with her. They were knights he hated them now with no questions. How could such a girl be with murderers? They're presence in her life would ruin her he closed his eyes and sighed when he opened then again they were disappearing into the forest with the girl in they're arms.


	2. Unexpected Partings with an Unlikely Fri...

I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters Whaaaaaaaaaaa
    
    I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters Whaaaaaaaaaaa! I wish 
    
    I did:)but I do own all the characters in Valonia including Asland:)
    
     
    
    Part1 of Chapter2: Unexpected partings with an unlikely friend
    
     
    
    "Hitomi, Hitomi?" a distant voice could be heard calling her in the dark. Hitomi could hear the voice becoming louder. She shuttered as a cold cloth stroked her face. 
    
    "Hitomi, can you hear me?" She opened her eyes, but flinched and closed them at the bright light that filled the room. She reached up grasping her head tight 
    
    "My head" she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes again trying to adjust them to her surroundings. Her vision was still fogged but she could still see the origin of the voice. A blurred figure leaned over her 
    
    "Welcome back Hitomi" it whispered. She knew that voice.
    
    "Allen is that you?" She asked reaching up to touch the image in front of her.
    
    "Yes Hitomi its me" Allen answered quietly.
    
    "Could someone tell me what happened?" She asked confused and lost. Allen hovered close to her face 
    
    "You were attacked you don't remember?" Hitomi closed her eyes and turned on her side pulling her knees to her chest hugging them tightly.
    
    "I remember" she said faintly, holding back tears. Van was sitting on the still facing Hitomi who had not seen him yet, her eyes still closed. He watched as Allen comforted Hitomi
    
    "Its ok Hitomi, your safe now" Van saddened as he watched tears escape her eyes and the silent sobs of her heart became heard.
    
    "I was so scared" she whispered biting her lip. 
    
    "Hitomi I know you were and I know it's hard, but can you tell us what happened." Hitomi opened her eyes and stared into the faces of the men. She thought of the Dragon, suddenly a vision enveloped her 
    
    _ _
    
    _(A mob of people were marching, yelling, waving their weapons. A set of golden eyes appeared filled with fear. The eyes belonged to a white dragon. She saw herself running with great force picking up speed faster and faster a sword flashed in front of the image changing the picture in its wake. A painful roar was heard and the Dragon fell lifeless at her feet. Fire consumed the vision and she awoke in a cold sweat.)_
    
     Van was no longer keeping his distance, but was at her side. Hitomi's eyes were confused and filled with fear. 
    
    "Hitomi what is it?" Van asked worriedly. 
    
    "I saw it!" 
    
    "Saw what Hitomi?" Allen pressed her to continue. 
    
    "They killed him, they killed the Dragon, the Dragon!" she gasped she looked at them their eyes full of confusion and doubt. Hitomi would have said more but she was dragged unwillingly into darkness. 
    
    "Hitomi!" Van grasped her forearms and was about to shake her, but Millerna Quickly pulled his hand away. 
    
    "It's ok Van she only fainted" she explained. 
    
    "She'll be fine she just needs to rest." Millerna began to exit the room motioning to the others to follow.
    
     
    
    -----------------------------
    
    Van sat in between Millerna and Allen on a large sofa in front of an enormous fireplace. Next to them in an armchair was Gaddes who was leaned back with his arms crossed. Merle was on the back of the coach sleeping, and the rest of the men with exception of Kio and Pyle who where sitting on the floor in front of the couch joining in on the various conversations, were sitting around an oval table playing cards through they spent more time yelling and accusing each other somewhat of cheating. "Boss I was wonder'n what do you think Hitomi ment by 
    
    Dragon?" Kio asked 
    
    "I honestly haven't a clue." Allen replied with a frown. 
    
    "Maybe she meant Escaflowne its a Dragon" Reeden yelled from across the table, He averted his attention to his hand laid it down 
    
    "Read'm and weep boys, a straight flush." Groans could be heard from the other men. Allen slightly laughed as he watched cards being thrown into the air.
    
    "You can't kill a machine" Allen replied.
    
    "But you can destroy it thus in a way killing it." Van pointed out "true" Allen admitted. Millerna leaned closer to everyone
    
    "You also forget Hitomi had a devistating blow to the head she could be hilusinating" Allen nodded
    
    "She's right, I would wait till Hitomi is well before taking her seriously, and making any unnessisary judgments. 
    
    "I agree" Van quietly replied starring in to the fires flames.
    
     
    
    ------------------------
    
    Hitomi awoke slowly fluttering her eyes open. She looked around the dimly lit room she was alone. She rose and slid of the bed bracing herself on the dresser as her head drowned in dizzyness. Hitomi stumbled across to the balcony doors. No one was there to help, they wouldn't believe her if she tried to explain. She had to warn the 
    
    Dragon and she would do it alone. She walked out of the glass not bothering to close them behind her she just kept walking beginning her journey back to the forests.
    
     
    
    ---------------------------
    
    Back in the study Van looked over at Merle who was yawing, waking up from her peaceful nap on the sofa. He smiled and looked back at Allen who had been discussing Zaibach.
    
    "How much longer should we stay here?" Gaddes asked. 
    
    "We can't make a move until Zaibach shows themselves" Allen replied.
    
    "but what if..."Van was cut of by a servant bursting in the room "excuse me for an improper entrance sirs, but I felt it most urgent to inform you of Lady Hitomi's disappearance" 
    
    "What!" the group yelled simotainiously. 
    
    "How is that possible we just saw her?" Milerna shouted. 
    
    "I went to change the water basin and I noticed the balcony doors open, and Lady Hitomi nowhere to be seen" the servant finished. 
    
    "Jeffery have our horses mounted and ready in the gardens" 
    
    "yes sir" came his reply as he bowed slightly before scurrying off to accomplish his task. 
    
    "Van I want you Gaddes, Kio and Reeden to form search party one. Ort, Pyle, Katz and Teo your with me. Van take he south, we'll take the north" Allen commander. 
    
    "You heard him lets go" Van shouted. 
    
    "Lord Van" Van Turned to see Merle and Millerna chasing after them. "Merle stay here!"
    
     "But..." 
    
    "No, I mean it Merle if Hitomi comes back you and Millerna will be here. You will know how to find us" Merle didn't argue just frowned as she watched everyone disappeared through the door. Millerna put her hand on her shoulder "he'll be fine" she whispered.
    
    --------------------------
    
    Hitomi was running through the woods trying to recognise anything familiar. 
    
    "Everything is so different in the light" she said softly to herself. She slowed down as it not only become harder to find where she was going, but as the forest became thicker and denser with plants it was making it hard not to trip over the vines on the ground. She could see the light becoming even brighter ahead, and the loud roar of the waterfall was clearly audible. She felt like she was chasing a rainbow she thought she would run forever and ever, and never make it to the end. She stopped and slowly crept the rest of the distance. Fear was finally gripping her heart as she approached the clearing. Remembering the men that could still inhabit the area. She took one last step out of the forest into the lush grass surrounding the pool. With a gust of bravery she let out a call. 
    
    "Hello...are you there? Please come out...Please if your here somewhere show yourself."
    
     
    
    --------------------------
    
    Asland opened his eyes awaken by a faint call over the roar of the falls 
    
    "What?" he murmured. He consentrated hard on the voice 
    
    "Please come out!" it cried. It was vagly familiar. He walked closer to the waters peiring out. Asland's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the young girl. 
    
    "Hitomi" he breathed. Why had she come back? Was she looking for him? She was starring straight into the water almost as if she could see him.
    
    "I know your here" Asland closed his eyes tight and breathed in all the nerves he had as he stepped out through the waterfall sending water in all directions. Hitomi stepped back cautiously looking at the enormous giant that stood mere yards away.
    
    "I Knew you were here" she murmured taking a few steps forward 
    
    "Your beautiful." Asland was shocked by her words, words that were indeed sincere and never would have been expected. 
    
    "How could they say your a monster I just don't see it." Asland lowered his head just barely hovering off the ground in front of her.
    
    "You really think I'm beautiful?" he asked. Hitomi jumped a few feet back in surprise 
    
    "You, you can speak!" she exclaimed. 
    
    "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" he hurriedly replied.
    
    "No, no you didn't scare me, just a little surprised. Silence was strong between them till Hitomi spoke up again 
    
    "My name is Hitomi" 
    
    "I'm Asland Its A Pleasure Young lady." 
    
    "So my dear, may I ask what made you come back?" Hitomi frowned
    
    "I have come to warn you" Asland gave a puzzled look 
    
    "Warn me?" 
    
    "Yes" Hitomi replied 
    
    "A mob is coming for you, please you have to leave here" Hitomi pleaded. 
    
    "A mob!" Asland exclaimed 
    
    "Where are they now?" He inquired 
    
    "I don't know, all I saw was a vision of them coming, I swear I told no one of you." Asland stood silent for just a moment sorting his thoughts. 
    
    "What do you mean by a vision?" He asked. 
    
    "Well it means I see something happen before it happens" A relieved look crossed his face 
    
    "Is that all, just a nightmare?" he chuckled.
    
    "You don't believe me do you? The others could tell you that my visions are real. I've saved their lives many times because of them." There was a growing frustration and panic in her voice.
    
    "If what you say is suposidly true what would you have me do? I saved you knowing the risk of revealing my lair and now the consiquences will come. The cold hearted Kings of many country's will send they're murderous Knight and they're swords to destroy me, I cannot hide. 
    
    Besides I am the last of my kind for the last 375 years I have been nothing more than a myth and I have been alone for a time longer than that. Maybe the other day seeing you I discovered how much I missed the company of another's face, and I don't know if I want to send another hundred years re forgetting." 
    
    "You don't have to be alone I'll come and see you, I could use a friend right now" Hitomi replied.
    
    "Why does it matter to you what happens to a Dragon?" Hitomi stood speechless just staring at his eyes, which were filled with confusion, fear, and sadness. She approached him reaching out to touch his face. "Because I care. You think all humans are the same but we're not,some of us do care like me, I care. Thats why I came I saw your eyes two days ago and they told me you were kind and intelligent that there was more to you than what appeared. I want to be your friend, and I can't do that if you die" Hitomi finished her argument and wiped the corners of her eyes that threatened to release more tears. 
    
    "I'm sorry Hitomi,I didn't mean to hurt you" Asland said picking her up in his hand and sitting her on his head. 
    
    "Hold on I'm taking us to a safer place" Hitomi's smile shown brightly as she watched his wings spread across wide quickly lifting them off the ground raising them higher and higher over the tree tops into the sky.
    
    "Where are we going?" Hitomi questioned. 
    
    "Further into the forests towards the Zeldean mountains, there are few humans that live there we should be able to hide till it is safe to return" Asland explained. Hitomi glanced back and watched the Valonia castle fade in the distance 
    
    "goodbye everyone I'll be back I promise" she whispered into the wind.
    
     
    
    ------------------------------
    
     
    
     
    
    Don't hesitate to email me at: [FeLiX4Jc@a...][1] if you have any comments.
    
     
    
    Well I hope you like my fic so far Dilly and Folken will be in it in a few chapters:)right now I'm building my characters into the story. 
    
    I would have typed out the whole chapter but its 2:30 in the morning and I wanna go to bed. Man I sure need to make my chapters shorter. 
    
    Talk about typing pains aaaaaaaaaah! Ok I'm fine now 
    
    I'll put the rest of chapter 2 up soon:)
    
     
    
    Bye now
    
    Felix
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters though I wish I did:)
    
     
    
     
    
    Part2 of chapter2: Unexpected Partings With An Unlikely Friend
    
     
    
    "Commander, have you found anything?" Gaddes shouted across the palace courtyard galloping over to him.
    
    "Not a thing, not even a sighting. How far did you manage to get 
    
    Van?" Allen inquired.
    
    "We had to turn back before we reached the eastern markets if we wanted to make it back before dark, but we covered the south side of the city."
    
    "What now Boss" Reedem asked.
    
    "There's nothing we can do for today the sun is setting. You will resume ground search tomorrow. Van and I will take Escaflowne and 
    
    Scherazade to the forests."
    
    "What do we do for tonight?"
    
    "Wait that's all we can do" Allen finished walking towards the palace stables his horse following behind him.
    
     
    
    --------------------------------------
    
    Allen and the others sat in the dinning hall. The room was vast with marble floors and crystal chandaleirs spreading across the ceiling. 
    
    The tables were set in an open rectangle. The head table sat 
    
    horizontile to the other two with three large gaudy chairs the middle larger than its neighbors. That is where King Greggory could be seen. 
    
    The two next to him were meant for Rishelle Bonia his wife, and Rose his daughter. Both died three years earlier in a plague. The chairs had clearly been untouched for a number of years. Behind them stood an enormous fireplace that glowed brightly from the flames that blazed inside it. Above hung a portrait of the royal family.
    
     
    
    The two, verticle tables held 12 chairs each. The 12 on one table were carved and decorated each one different and holding a name where its master sat. These were meant for the Ten Knights of the Imperial 
    
    Guard. The other 12 seats were meant for palace guests this is where 
    
    Allen and the others were seated.
    
     
    
    "So King Van it has been brought to my attention that one of your young friends has gone missing" Greggory said trying to eliminate the silence in the room.
    
    "Yes your Majesty it was Hitomi the girl from the Mystic Moon."
    
    "Aw, Yes I have heard of her. I haven't had the pleasure of being 
    
    aquanted with her, and may I say that I do hope to meet her soon. If there is anything I can do to help let me know. You may use as many of my men as you need to accompany you in the search."
    
    "Your offer is most welcomed and appreciated your Majesty" Allen thanked. The King nodded and continued on another topic as they ate the dinner that lay in front of them.
    
     
    
    ------------------------------------
    
    Hitomi was lying on Aslands right arm, which was crossed with his left under his head. They were on top of Almonious Peak lying under the stars that shown brightly around them.
    
    "If I may ask my dear, where are you from, Valonia?" Asland inquired.
    
    "No I'm not from Valonia, I'm from the Mystic Moon" Hitomi answered pointing to the large blue moon in the sky.
    
    "The Mystic Moon!" he exclaimed 
    
    "how in heavens name did you get here?"
    
    "Good question, but I'm afraid I don't know the answer. You might say one minute I was minding my own buisness and the next thing I know a bunch of events I don't even understand happened. A bright light appeared and when it disappeared I was left standing on a foreign ground looking up at my world. That was to months ago, but it seems like an eternity. To think I went from being an average teenage girl to being in a war traveling with a bunch of rebels on another world" 
    
    Hitomi giggled slightly.
    
    "I should have known you weren't from here, you are very unique" 
    
    Asland replied.
    
    "That's the nicest way anyone on this world has told me I'm strange" 
    
    Hitomi said smiling.
    
    "Awww, but I do not think you strange just different. May I add that it is a very welcome different. If more of this world were like you it would definantly be a greater place in which to live."
    
    "Thank you Asland I've needed to hear that for a long time now. I'm afraid the men I travel with do more ordering and teasing than 
    
    consintrating on the fact that I need encouragement ever so often."
    
    "Hitomi...?"Asland began. 
    
    "Yes?" 
    
    "I was wondering why you were of such interest to such violent a people as the ones in which you have been with?" Hitomi sat a moment and frowned she could feel him watching her out of the corner of his eye. A tear rolled down her face at the thoughts of why, but none were as bad as the words that Van had said which seemed to play over and over in her mind like a broken record player.
    
    "I guess one is because Van feels responsible for bringing me here, and my powers do bring somewhat of an advantage over Zaibach. Allen said it was his duty, as a knight of Calei chivalry demanded he protect me."
    
    "HA! Chivalry indeed" Asland spouted sarcastically.
    
    "What?" Hitomi asked confused.
    
    "The Knights of this world say their job is to protect life, but I am alive and they spend years trying to take my life away. There is no such thing as chivalry its nothing but a word."
    
    "I see" Hitomi replied.
    
     
    
    She looked at him intensely. He was so bitter and ha didn't even know it. Hitomi let out a sigh and stretched her arms out.
    
    "What are you thinking about child?" Asland asked watching her eyes that starred far away.
    
    "I was just thinking, I didn't have a chance to tell them I was leaving. I hope I haven't caused to much trouble."
    
    "I'm sure everything will be fine, besides you will be home before first light."
    
    "Really?" Hitomi breathed.
    
    "The thieves that will try to kill me tonight will be gone soon and with them the proof of my existence. I am not there no one will believe them, the panic will die down and I will return just as I have many times through many years" Asland explained.
    
    "I understand. So this means you will stay in Valonia?"
    
    "Of course" Asland replied.
    
    "Good that means if Allen and Van ever let me out of their sight again 
    
    I will come and visit you" Asland turned his head slightly and lifted his eyebrow
    
    "Really?" he asked curiously.
    
    "Sure why wouldn't I, I mean if you don't mind?" Hitomi nervously replied.
    
    "Of coarse I don't mind, by the gods your a strange girl" he began chuckling.
    
    "So your saying I'm strange because I happen to like having a simple conversation with someone that doesn't include the topics: Zaibach, my powers, or swords. So what if that special someone is a Dragon. At least you seem to enjoy my company. I don't feel like a nusence to you" Hitomi giggled softly and rubbed her head.
    
    "Never should you feel a nusence young lady, I consider you an answer to prayer, years of prayer might I add."
    
    "I'm glad" Hitomi said smiling a true smile for the first time in days.
    
    Asland smiled deeply pleased to see the happiness that radiated freely from her face.
    
    "You should go to sleep we leave in a few hours" Asland said softly. 
    
    She lowered her head and closed her eyes.
    
    "Goodnight Asland."
    
    "Goodnight child" he lifted his head slightly and kissed her gently on the side, and with that he closed his eyes and fell into peaceful slumber.
    
     
    
    -----------------------------
    
    Hitomi could feel a cool breeze blowing over her body. She opened her eyes to see Asland staring straight ahead with full consintration. 
    
    She then looked down to see the siloettes of trees rush by in the darkness.
    
    "Where are we?" Hitomi inquired. Asland looked down at the sound of her voice.
    
    "Your awake. I was beginning to think you could sleep through anything" he laughed "and to answer your question we are about thirty miles from Valonia we should arrive in less than an hour." Hitomi smiled and let out a long yawn.
    
    "Its really beautiful up here" she said softly.
    
    "Indeed it is" he replied.
    
    "You know you wouldn't think there was a war going on down there from here its so peaceful. I could live in the clouds forever, to be free as a bird. Could anyone ask for more?"
    
    He smiled as he watched her babble on about her dreams as though she were in heaven. He quickly looked back into the dark night which he cut through like a knife soon he'd be home.
    
     
    
    ------------------------------
    
    Van was laying silently on his bed starring at the ceiling counting the many rows of the white tiles. He sat up at the sound of a light knock.
    
    "Who is it?" he inquired.
    
    "Allen, and Gaddes is with me. Can we come in?"
    
    "Sure" he said hesitantly.
    
    "I figured you were still awake" Allen said with a forced smile as he stepped into the room.
    
    "We figured misery would love company" he continued.
    
    "And what makes you think I'm miserable?" Van asked smirking.
    
    "Who said we meant you?" Gaddes replied with a laugh under his breath. Allen and Gaddes crossed the room sitting themselves down on the edge of the bed.
    
    "I've tried to avoid this question as long as I felt possible, but circumstances demanded all sources of her disappearance be explored." 
    
    Vans face turned grim he could sense it coming.
    
    "What did you say to her?" Van grimaced at Allen's words.
    
    "She...she asked me if I ever thought she would ever get home, and I told her that...that she didn't have to leave" Van paused.
    
    "Why did you say that Van?" Allen asked.
    
    "Because I didn't want her to leave, I want her to stay!" he spouted ignoring the pitch of his voice. Gaddes smiled with new understanding. 
    
    Van glared 
    
    "What's so funny?"
    
    "You love her" Gaddes announced.
    
    "You've got to be joking..." he started but was cut off by Allen's face in front of his.
    
    "Don't lie to me Fanel I have six years on you, which means six more experience with this subject. If you love her you will forget your pride and tell her or I promise you will lose her. Take the advise of a man that has made the mistake of choosing pride over love and has 
    
    regreted it everyday of his life." Allen's eyes burned deep into his soul.
    
    "I told her the reason I wanted her to stay is because of her powers, besides she's just a friend anyway. How could she forgive me?"
    
    "What, my god you didn't?" Allen gasped shocked.
    
    "Yes a few minutes before you entered onto the balcony" Van said with disgust for himself clearly in his voice. Gaddes watched as the room slowly became tense and the air became stagnant with silence. He couldn't take it anymore.
    
    "It's alright. Me, and the boys have said far worse things than that and she's forgiven us countless times" Gaddes said trying to move the lingering dark cloud out of the room.
    
    "Yes but those words were never spoken from someone she trusted" Van could hardly contain his laugh at the sight of Gaddes's expression. 
    
    Van's face soon met the side of a pillow.
    
    "So he does have a sense of humor, I'll be darned I didn't think you had it in you" Gaddes laughed leaning back on the head bored and continued to tease enjoying the change in their spirits.
    
     
    
    -----------------------------------
    
    "Asland look at the castle, Oh it's magnificent look at how it seems to glow in the moon light."
    
    "You are amazed by many things aren't you?" Asland said almost teasing.
    
    "Of course, I don't live in a world of castles. The nearest forest would be the city park, and as for stars with all the smog and streetlights they look nothing look here. Sometimes their barely visible" she explained.
    
    "Ah I see why you enjoy this so much. Remind me to take you on more midnight rides."
    
    "I would love that" Hitomi replied.
    
    Asland began flying lower as they swiftly approached the sleeping city.
    
    "Where do I let you off?" Asland inquired.
    
    "There's a large balcony on the south side, it connects to my room. 
    
    There are drapes over all the windows and there won't be any guards. 
    
    I don't know if it's big enough for a landing" she replied.
    
    "Oh just leave that to me" Asland smiled. 
    
    He dove down till he was hovering over the western fields. They were a few yards from the south gates she was almost home.
    
    "What's happening!" she shrieked, as Asland appeared to be shrinking in size.
    
    "It's ok child this is the advantage of being an Atlantean Dragon. We can shrink down to half our size" he explained while laughing at the sight of her face that was now starting to relax.
    
    "Warn me next time will you?" She exclaimed.
    
    "I did, I told you I had it under control" he began laughing. Hitomi thumped him on the hand.
    
    "You know what I mean" she growled teasingly.
    
    "Ouch, my god she has a violent side I would have never thought" he laughed harder. 
    
    Asland couldn't believe how much he loved this girl, he never had laughed in the past years but now it was becoming a welcome habit. It was because of this young girl who made it happen, and the greater thing of this experience she wasn't going to leave, she would come again and again. She wanted his friendship and he wanted hers. He was now her guardian nothing bad would ever befall her because such a treasure to this world should never be lost. Asland straightened his wings and glided the last few feet of the ground till perching himself onto the ledge of the balcony. He stepped down and laid flat on the concrete.
    
     
    
    "I believe this is you stop young lady" Asland sat her down gently near her door.
    
    "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat a while, but the longer I'm here the more chances they have of finding me"
    
    "I understand" Hitomi spoke softly "If all goes well and I am able 
    
    I'll see you tomorrow or the next day."
    
    "I look forward to it" Asland said smiling. Hitomi walked up to his face hugging him and giving a gentle kiss on hiss mussle.
    
    "I promise I won't tell" Hitomi whispered.
    
    "I know" he replied.
    
    "Goodnight Asland wish me luck. I'm gonna need it" she said giggling.
    
    "Ahhh don't worry child maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Sleep peaceful, I shall see you shortly" He said growing larger in size as he lifted off the balcony and began to fly away.
    
    "Goodbye my friend" he said with pride, as he flew further till disappearing over the large walls of the castle.
    
     
    
    Hitomi turned to her door with a sigh and proceeded to enter her chambers.
    
    "I can't see a thing!" she muttered "Ow!" she yelped as she ran into her dresser. "I'm so clumsy its not even funny" she stumbled over to the side of her bed leaning over to find the knob to her lamp. When she found it she turned it letting the light envelope her dark room.
    
    "I'm so tired" she whispered "Oh, but how can I possibly sleep" She threw herself onto the bed grasping her pillow and putting it over face. Then pulling it down to her chest. "What I wouldn't do for an 
    
    asprin" she groaned and closed her eyes.
    
     
    
    -----------------------------
    
    "What?" Gaddes mumbled.
    
    "Is something wrong Gaddes?" Allen inquired.
    
    "Who's in Hitomis room?" He said pointing to the light emitting from the crack under the door that joined the rooms. They got up and stood at the door Van knocked.
    
    "Who's in there?" he asked sternly.
    
     
    
    Hitomi's eyes opened wide
    
    "Oh my god!" she gasped as she grabbed her hair.
    
    "I don't have an excuse, what will I say"
    
    "I'm coming in if you don't answer" Van was clearly audible through the door. Hitomi rolled off the bed and onto the floor, creeping slowly to the door. She grasped the handle and bit her lip as she unlocked the door.
    
     
    
    Van and Allen backed away as a delicate hand slipped around its edge, and a face appeared.
    
    "Hitomi!" they exclaimed. Van pushed through the door violently and pulled her to him by surprise.
    
    "Where the hell have you been!" he spouted somewhat loud.
    
    "We searched everywhere" Allen spoke sturnly.
    
    "I...I" Hitomi stopped Oh Lord help me. I don't know what to do.
    
    "Hitomi tell me where you were!" Vans anger was rising she could hear it in his voice. His hands were no longer around her but on her forearms. His grip tightened, as he grew more frustrated.
    
    "Tell...!"
    
    "Van stop, your hurting me!" Hitomi yelped. At the realization of his anger was causing him to grip tightly he relaxed some. The watched confused as her face began to pale turning almost white.
    
    "I'm sorry I can't" she whispered looking at the floor.
    
    "What do you mean you can't!" Van yelled.
    
    "Hitomi we don't understand" Allen said.
    
    "Its not important" she replied. Allen pulled Hitomi away from Van and was in her face.
    
    "Not important! You were gone for twenty-one hours you're caught sneaking in at four in the morning and tell us it's not important!" Allen spouted.
    
    "I'm so sorry I had a vision I couldn't let it come true" Hitomi whispered and began to cry letting streams of tears fall from her face.
    
    "A vision?" Allen questiond his voice softer than before, but still hard.
    
    "Why didn't you tell us?"
    
    "Because there was no time you wouldn't have believed me" she whimpered.
    
    "You know us better than that" Gaddes muttered.
    
    "You don't understand it was different!" she exclaimed.
    
    They were taken back by the sudden outburst of her voice.
    
    "Why, why was it different? Tell what happened?" Allen urged.
    
    "I can't!" she shrieked.
    
    "Don't start this again!" Van growled.
    
    "I promised, I promised him I wouldn't tell!" she sobbed.
    
    "Who?" Gaddes inquired.
    
    "I can't tell, I can't! Why can't you just understand? I promised!" 
    
    Hitomi ended her sobs as she collapsed into Allens arms, still and silent.
    
    "Hitomi?" Allen lifted her head from his chest and proceeded to feel her forehead.
    
    "She burning up" he whispered.
    
     
    
    Allen gathered her up in his arms and walked over to her bed and laid her down.
    
    "What could be so important that she feels she can't even trust us" Van asked closing his eyes and clenching his fists, a hut expression sprawled across his face.
    
    "I don't know and I can't even begin to imagine" Allen replied.
    
    Allen unbuttoned her coat and lifted her slightly pulling it off and sat it to the side. He then took off her shoes and placed them on the floor. After he took off her scarf and unbuttoned her collar button, he pulled the covers around her tucking them around her tightly.
    
    "Van hand me that rag please?" Allen requested pointing to a small cloth on the table across the room. Van picked it up and walked towards Allen handing it to him. He dipped it into a basin soaking it, then rung it out and placed it on her forehead.
    
    "Is she ok" Gaddes asked.
    
    "I'm sure she's fine, its just a touch of fever" Allen Replied then continued "I think we should trust her when she says she cannot tell us for now. And maybe soon circumstances will change and she'll tell us on her own timing."
    
    "I agree. this is Hitomi we're talking about. If we can't trust her who can we trust?" Gaddes chuckled. Allen nodded and gave a half smile. Van stood silent he agreed, but still did not understand her silence. Allen motioned for them to exit the room with him. When the door closed the room was left in dark stillness that would wait patiently for morning to come.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Yeahhhhh I'm through with chapter 2 If you have any comment Email me at: [FeLiX4Jc@a...][1]this is my first fic so sorry if it suck hey but I tried:)
    
     
    
    Dragon Heart
    
     
    
     

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/escaflownefanfiction/post?protectID=077056051009100071226102203140176130071179066034



	3. Jealousy Times Ten

Chapter 3: Jealousy Times Ten 

The morning shown brightly through the cracks in the drapes. Hitomi awoke slowly pulling a small cloth from her head. She sat up and propped herself up on some of the many pillows that surrounded her. The knock on her door echoed through the room grabbing her attention.

"Who...Who's there?" She asked nervously not really wanting an answer. 

"It's Millerna, and the others are here with me. Can we come in?" 

"Do I have a choice?" She groaned almost teasing. The door creaked open and Millerna's head peeked through before walking in followed by everyone else. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Millerna asked. Hitomi smiled 

"A little" she whispered starring into they're faces. 'They look so tired' she thought to herself. 

"I'm sorry I've been nothing but trouble" she said as her smile began to fade. Hitomi couldn't stand to look at they're faces any longer. With a swift turn she had her back to them, the covers pulled up close to her face. She could feel someone sit next to her on the bed. A hand slipped over the covers pulling them down revealing Allen's glimmering blue eyes. 

"No" he whispered softly 

"I'm sorry Hitomi. For not understanding that last night you were trying to protect an unknowns life and I respect you for that" he smiled as he watched her tense face relax. Hitomi threw her arms around his neck catching him off guard. 

"Thank you believing in me." Allen ruffled her bangs a little 

"You need to get ready if you wish to join us in the dinning hall" Allen said softly. 

"What?!...But.." Hitomi was silenced by Allen's hand. 

"The King wishes to meet you" He squeezed her shoulder as he stood and walked away 

"Be ready in half an hour ok Hitomi" Allen said as he disappeared through the doors everyone following quickly behind him. After the door clicked shut she exhaled 

"Meet the King" is all she whispered as she stood and walked towards her closet. 

"Wow!" She gasped at the many dresses hanging before her. Hitomi reached for a beautiful dress that seemed to glow standing out from the others. She pulled it out and walked towards a mirror holding it up under her chin. It was the color of emerald that seemed to shimmer brightly. It was still a simple dress, but she was not one for frills. Hitomi quickly changed, then gathered her uniform up and placed it into her duffle bag. She looked in the dressers mirror and sighed defeated as she reached up and touched the bandage around her head. Without another thought she pulled it off examining where it had been. 

"How do I cover this up?" She groaned skimming her finger across her temple. Hitomi looked around then leaned over a large chest and proceeded to open it. Her eyes widened at all the jewelry that lay before her. Her eyes quickly began to search before stopping on an emerald piece that could be placed on her head covering the wound easily. Hitomi jumped as a loud knock brought her from her her thoughts. 

"Lady Hitomi are you ready?" A voice called from behind the door. 

"Yes I'm ready" she replied walking over to the door. When she opened the door she was met by a young servant boy who just starred at her without movement. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked. 

"No not at all" he replied 

"It's just your real pretty." Hitomi blushed and smiled 

"Thank you." The boy was only about the age of eight, yet he seemed so grown up as did many of the young of Geae. He began leading her down the halls and towards the dinning hall. She started to grow nervous almost petrified as she approached the door. 

"Don't worry" the boy said. 

"What?" The boy smiled and pulled her down to his level 

"I said don't worry. You sit at the right table next to the Ten Knights of the Imperial. Just go straight to your seat you'll be fine." 'What a strange boy' Hitomi thought. He could read her expressions clear as day. He released her arm and pushed her towards the door. She stood up straight and breathed in every ounce of nerve left in her as the guards began to open the doors. Hitomi quickly walked in her hands clutched into fists and neatly placed to her sides. She walked out the main floor and began to swallow her surroundings as she headed for her seat. Everyone was dressed nicely even Allen's crew. She clutched her dress as it became harder to continue, her nervousness was taking hold she wanted to turn back but it was to late. 

"My God!" The Kings voice rose over the others. He stood up and starred at her. His lips moved to whisper an inaudible word 

"Rose?" All thee heads turned to the slender figure that just entered the room. She was met with wide eyes and mouths agape. Hitomi paused why are they all starring at me? She thought to herself. 

"I'm sorry your Highness I didn't mean to intrude." The King passed the table his footsteps beat fast but gracefully towards Hitomi. He stopped in front of her holding out his hand. 

"May I ask young Lady who you are?" 

"Hitomi" she replied in a shy whisper 

"Yes, Yes of coarse Lady Hitomi" the King exclaimed joyfully kissing her hand. A slight blush crept across her cheeks as he led her to her seat. The servants seemed stunned, as did the others as they watched him escort her to her chair for it was not the Kings place but a servant's. He pulled out her seat and Hitomi sat down quietly. 

"Thank you" she whispered. The King leaned down to her ear to speak 

"Let me be the first to tell the Lady how enchanting she looks." Hitomi could have turned three shades of red. She managed a smile 

"You're very kind." The King smiled and headed back towards his chair. Hitomi glanced across to the table parallel from her. She met many eyes, she looked at them in confusion. Then she looked down at the table and began twisting and tearing the small napkin in her lap. The Knight next to her looked at her out of the corner of his eye and chuckled inwardly. She was not used to such attention it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. 

"So Lady Hitomi, I must say I've waited for sometime to meet you" Greggory began. 

"Really?" Hitomi looked up and lifted her eyebrow slightly. 

"Yes your companions have told me a lot about you, I am quite amazed by they're stories." Hitomi looked down 

"I'm sure they over exaggerate your Majesty" she replied. 

"I doubt that young lady" he said with a smile. Hitomi liked this King he was unlike the many others she had encountered. He seemed genuinely kind, and his eyes did not look upon her as a lower form of life, but with an equal respect. She glanced over again to the other table to see Van quickly look away. Caught him she giggled to herself. She began to think about the fact that she had not spoken to him truly since about four days she sighed inwardly. His stubbornness to express his emotions could drive a sane person to madness. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She sifted to see the Ten Knights all looking at her. 

"Yes, can I help you?" She whispered. 

"Let me introduce myself Milady. The names Sir William Flaridy." Hitomi reached out and he kissed her hand. 

"It's a pleasure Sir Flaridy" 

"Do you have plans for the day?" Hitomi starred a moment at the intense eyes upon her 

"No…No I don't have plans" she replied slowly. 

"Would you like to come with us to the Valonian markets?" Hitomi was frozen without words. 

"We figured you could use a little fun" He said with a smile. Hitomi returned his smile with a slight hesitation 

"Ye…Yes I think I would like that very much" she replied her voice growing bolder with every word. 

"That's great!" He replied with an exclaimed whisper. William motioned an ok to his fellow knight and a wave of smiles swept across their faces and they began to mingle with one another glancing ever so often in her direction. 

"Can you be ready by ten o'clock?" Hitomi looked at William 

"Of coarse I can be ready" she replied. William nodded and looked away. Letting Hitomi begin the meal that lay before her. 

------------------------------------- 

Hitomi was in her chambers rummaging through her closet when there was a knock at her door. Hitomi looked up and quickly stumbled to the door, when she opened it Allen, Van, and Gaddes stood before her. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

"What in heavens name are you doing?" Allen laughed pulling a stray top off her shoulder. Hitomi blushed 

"I'm trying to find something casual" she explained. 

"Planning on going somewhere?" Gaddes asked Liftting an eyebrow 

"Yes" she replied retrieving the shirt and walking back towards the closet. 

"Oh?, where are you going?" Allen asked. 

"To the markets" she said smiling brightly. 

"You can't go there alone it would not be safe there's all kinds of riff raff that wonder that area" Van explained. Hitomi laughed which brought her strange looks. 

"I'm not going alone" she giggled. 

"Oh?" Gaddes muttered. 

"No I'm going with the Ten Knights of the Imperial Guard" 

"What? But you can't" Van exclaimed. 

"What do you mean I can't?" Hitomi frowned putting her hands on her hips. 

"I believe what Van means Hitomi is they're reputation is well known as Valonia's playboys. It would not be wise for a young girl that is naive to such things to be in their company" Allen explained seriously. 

"We'll see" She replied turning to her closet and continued digging. 

"You're not saying that you still plan to go!" Gaddes spouted. 

"Of course I'm going, I told them I'd be ready by ten O'clock so if you don't mind I must be going" She huffed stomping of to the bathroom with a set of clothes in hand. Van headed after her but was stopped by Allen's tight grip on his shoulder. "Don't Van!" He said sternly. 

"I won't let her go with.." 

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter" Gaddes interrupted.

"Hitomis about as stubborn as you if not more, your not gonna win." Gaddes chuckled at Vans frustrated expression. Allen turned with the others at the sound of multiple footsteps behind them. 

"Good day Sir Allen, Sir Gaddes, King Van" Sir Kevin Alexander Davenport greeted bowing slightly with the others. 

"Lady Hitomi!" William exclaimed passing everyone to approach Hitomi who was walking towards them. William kissed her hand gently and bowed 

"May I say my heart leaps for joy at the sight of your face young lady." Van scowled at the older man who did not seem to notice. 

"I believe you have yet to be properly introduced to my companions." Hitomi nodded as he led her by the hand directly in front of the other Knights. 

"This, my dear is Kevin Alexander Davenport" Kevin bowed slightly. "He is the head of our rambunctious bunch. This is Sir Jeduis Bonshire" Jeduis kissed her hand and greeted 

"It's a pleasure" 

"Sir Fredrick Coordone, Sir Blue Charleston, Sir Erik Redding, Sir Oliver Peary, Sir Josia Falcone, Sir Matthew Brunswick, and last but definitely not least Sir Phobeous Moldeir" Phobeous leaned forward and unlike the others who merely bowed and kissed her on the hand, he kissed Hitomi's face. Her eyes went wide with surprise. 

"Forgive Phobeous he's a little bold" Hitomi starred a moment and then giggled 

"It's alright" she replied 

"Careful my dear you might encourage him" Kevin teased. 

"I think I can handle it I'm a big girl believe it or not" she muttered crossing her arms with a smile. 

"Shall we be off then?" Kevin and Jeduis turned towards the door and looked back at her each with an arm out to the side. Hitomi walked in between them grasping their elbows 

"I'm ready" They began to walk towards the door 

"Don't worry I'll be back soon. I'll see you all later" Hitom called back to Allen, Van, and Gaddes before exiting the door. They disappeared around the corner leaving the others there starring at one another. 

------------------------------------------- 

"Wow this place is amazing" Hitomi Exclaimed in wonder. 

"Glad you are enjoying yourself Milady" Kevin smiled. 

"Please stop with the lady thing. Honestly I would rather you just call me Hitomi" she said while looking at a table of unique items. 

"On one condition" Jeduis replied. Hitomi went serious and cocked her eyebrow in interest. 

"What?" 

"We'll call you Hitomi if you stop calling us Sirs" Hitomi started to giggle "Deal." She agreed then began to follow them through the markets still adjusting to the Knights flirtatious humor. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Van stood starring across the city from one of the rooftops. Hitomi was with the Knights it was driving him crazy. Was he jealous? No! He couldn't be jealous, there was no reason to be she was only a friend, yes a friend. That's why he was bothered the Knights were playboys he didn't want her to get hurt. Maybe he should go to the markets and checkup on her. She didn't even have to know that he was there. She was only a friend he repeated to himself denying all he had thought days before, but it was still there is a friend all he wanted. He ignored the thought and proceeded to make his way to the markets.

------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi could sense the presence of eyes upon her, but ignored the feeling. In the shadows lurked a dark figure whose eyes could burn through your soul. He was an older man around the age of thirty-five and appeared gruff and unshaven. 

"The Dragon's seeress from the Mystic Moon" he spouted with an evil smile. 

"Lord Folken will be most pleased if I bring her to him. Then I shall have my rank as Captain of the guard." With moves as graceful as a panther he slid into the alleys. 

"She does not look like such a threat to me" he said with an inaudible mutter as the shadows began to envelop him and he was gone. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi sat on a wooden crate relaxed and carefree as she watched the man fighting teasingly with one another. 

"Excuse me" a voice rang from behind them. There sat a servant of the castle mounted on a horse. Kevin who sat beside Hitomi approached him 

"Can we help you?" He asked. 

"Yes Sirs. Your presence has been requested by his Majesty and Sir Allen they wish to discuss some issues of Great importance with you" the servant replied quickly. Kevin nodded in understanding and turned to his men 

"William take the others and head back I shall stay with Hitomi, You can brief me later" Kevin ordered. 

"Yes Sir" William bowed and left all the Knights following. When they were out of sight he turned to face Hitomi. 

"Hitomi?" He began 

"Yes?" 

"The reason I wanted the others to go on is because I need to talk to you" 

"Oh? About what?" She asked 

"Before I say anything can you promise me something?" Kevin whispered gazing into her eyes. 

"W...What is it?" She inquired hesitantly. 

"Before I say something promise me that you'll say nothing of what I tell you to anyone else" 

"Yes, of coarse" She agreed nervously. 

" Ok then I'll begin. That blue light I heard your companion's talk about the one that brought you here is the, well is the same column I experienced three years ago" 

"You've been in it to, but what does that have to do with me?". 

"Everything absolutely everything" he muttered 

"How can I possibly explain this to you except to say I to am from the Mystic Moon or should I say Earth" 

"What?!" Her eyes widened and she back up in surprise." 

"You're joking" 

"I'm not joking with you I'm dead serious. I'm from the good O'l USA, Texas to be exact" he said smiling with an amused smile. 

"That means you've been here three years?" 

"Yes, I gave up on going home about a year after I landed here" 

"Can I ask how it happened?" She questioned still dumfounded. 

"I really don't know I'm about as far along a theory as you are" he chuckled. "So you've given up?" 

"I spent every waking moment for the first part of my stay here working on getting back, but I never came any closer to finding a way back. To my family" 

"Does it get easier to be without them?" She asked her eyes now pleading 

"You start to forget about everything, and sooner or later you can't really even picture their faces. They disappear leaving you with faceless memories that stay forever I guess to remind you of what you have lost" he said sadly. 

"Would it be ok if I asked you to tell me about you're family Kevin?" 

"We'll, my wife Victoria Lyn she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I loved her so very much. I had a son that was 2 when I was taken and a daughter that was 7. They were my world, my angels. Jacob probably doesn't even remember me, and I would think I'm only a dream to dear Anna now" Kevin tilted his head down trying to hold back the tears that threatened to slide. 

"What about you Hitomi what is your family like?" He asked softly. 

"My dad is the Captain of the Tokyo Police Force, as for my Mom she just staid home and took care of us. I'm very proud of both of them. I also have a little brother that's ten he's my greatest irritant, but I love him anyways" she laughed 

" Kevin I'm glad you told me about this. I don't feel so alone anymore" she said softly. 

"The same goes for me kid" 

"Who else knows of your origin besides me Kevin?" 

"No one, not even the King" Hitomi smiled as they continued to look through the markets tables, and stands. 

----------------------------------- 

Van now having seen Hitomi approached quietly not wanting to be spotted. He could only see Hitomi and Kevin the others nowhere to be found. 

----------------------------------- 

"So the people you are with seem nice do enjoy their company?" Kevin inquired. 

"Yes most of the time, but there are times you just want kill them all especially Allen's men Uhhgg! The can be so annoying. You'd think they'd have nothing better to do than make fun of the way I look, I swear sometimes I think their just children!" She replied loudly using her hands to exaggerate her words. 

"That bad huh? Don't worry about it they did the same thing to me" he laughed. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"I don't think my cowboy hat fit in to their culture very well" Hitomi giggled at his words 

"You probably had it worse off than me!" 

----------------------------------------- 

Van crept closer to hear what they were saying, but all he could hear was laughing. He watched curiously, as Kevin appeared to be sneaking up behind her. What is he holding he wondered as Kevin closed in. 

----------------------------------------- 

Hitomi jumped from her leaned over position at the feel of a hand touching her chin. Kevin looked at her eyes and then began to circle her. 

"What?" She asked confused. 

"I'm just…. Nope I just don't see it" he mumbled. 

"See what?" Came her exclaimed whisper. Kevin approached her face slowly lifting his hand and placing a flower in her hair. 

"Every spring when the trees blossom there shall always be one that is late blossoming, but when it does it shall be the most beautiful of all" Hitomi blushed touching the flower gently. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you, I needed to hear that" Kevin smiled 

"I know" he whispered. A tear ran began to roll down Hitomis face, but it was swept away by Kevin's gently touch. 

"Promise me you'll not listen when they try to change you for it's your free spirit and kind heart that sets you apart from the rest of the women here" 

"I promise" she whispered. Kevin smiled and stepped back extending his hand 

"Come now the others are waiting for us" Hitomi nodded and took his hand walked away leaning slightly on his shoulder. 

----------------------------------------- 

Van stood grinding his teeth, and clenching his fists. He couldn't believe what he had just seen and heard. It was just as he feared they were leading Hitomi away from them taking advantage of here innocent and naive heart. 

----------------------------------------- 

Allen was walking past the entry doors when Van entered. 

"Van Where have you been?" 

"No where" Van replied coldly surprising Allen. 

"What happened?" Allen asked confused by the tone of Vans voice. 

"It's none of your concern" he replied. 

"Van…." Allen was cut off by Kevin, and Hitomi walking in. Hitomi looked up and stopped her laughter abruptly. 

"Hello Van, hello Allen" she said merrily. 

"Have a good time?" Allen inquired. 

"Yes I did" she smiled, and Kevin ruffled her hair. 

"This is quite a young lady you have here, consider yourselves lucky to have her" Kevin said walking out the door. Hitomi turned to see Van quickly exiting the entry heading down the hall. 

"Van?" Hitomi whispered. Hitomi glanced over to Allen 

"What is wrong with Van?" Allen shook his head lightly. 

"I have no Idea, but I'm sure he'll be fine latter" he replied. Hitomi nodded 

"But I still would like to know" she said turning to follow him 

"Excuse me, Allen" she said softly. Allen smiled and went to the study where the Ten Knights, and his crew sat talking. 

-------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi swiftly made her way down the halls that seemed to twist and turn like a maze. 

"Van!" She cried at the sight of him several yards ahead. Van turned to see Hitomi run up to him bending over to catch her breath 

"You walk faster than I can run" she giggled, but when she looked at him her smile dissipated. She starred at him her Emerald eyes trying to search his soul. His eyes were sad, angry, and frustrated. 

"Van, what is wrong with you?" She asked worried. 

"Nothing is wrong with me!" He said in a voice that seemed almost angry. 

"I'm not stupid Van, don't treat me like I am" Hitomi snapped 

"I can see it all over your face, and its not just today I've seen it for the past week" she continued. Van's eyes hardened into a glare though he was telling himself not to 

"I'm fine!" He said sternly opening the door to his chambers and closing it in her face. Hitomi's heart sank and tears filled her eyes. Why did he hate her so much? She turned and walked away. 

"Hitomi!" Came an ear, piercing screech from behind her, she turned in time to see Merle tackle her in a hug. 

"Did you hear there's gonna be a ball tonight and we're invited" she smiled with a tooth grin. 

"Really?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yes King Greggory announced it while you were gone. He told me to tell you that he wishes to see you in his room" 

"What? Why?" Hitomi asked confused. 

"Don't ask me I just relayed the message" Merle finished and pounced passed her through the halls. Hitomi turned towards the West wing were she would meet the King. 

------------------------------------- 

A knock echoed across the room causing Greggory to look up from his desk. 

"Who's there?" He asked authoritively. 

"Hitomi your Majesty I was told you wished to see me" The King smiled and relaxed 

"Of coarse come in child" Hitomi opened the door and creped in nervously. "Don't be so shy, I'm not as tough as I look" he said with a grin. Hitomi giggled 

"What did you wish to see me about?" 

"you're about a size three aren't you?" Hitomi looked at him puzzled 

"Yes Why?" 

"The ball tonight, I figured you would need a dress" he replied walking over to an enormous closet pulling out a white satin dress with a silk pink bodes. Hitomi was agape. 

"Do you like it?" He inquired. 

"Yes its beautiful, but I…how did you Know my size?" The king smiled 

"You look just like my daughter" he said pointing to the picture on the wall. Hitomi gasped and walked closer to the portrait. The girl was about her age with a slender and delicate body, her sandy brown hair was long and straight, and her eyes sparkled an Emerald green. This dress was to be worn on Rose's sixteenth birthday at a ball in her honor, but the ball was never held. I kept it for the past few years waiting for someone special to wear it proudly in her place. You remind me a great deal of her. I would be honored if you'd wear it" He said hopefully. Hitomi walked over retrieving the dress from his hands. 

"The honor is all mine, your Majesty" The King smiled gratefully and handed her a black box 

"Open this when you get ready for tonight" he explained. 

"Yes your Majesty" she said turning to leave 

"Hitomi?" 

"Yes?" 

"Please call me Greggory" Hitomi smiled and nodded leaving the room quietly. Millerna was in her dress fixing her hair while Merle picked through the jewelry. A knock came to the door and Millerna called to them 

"Yes who is it?" 

"It's Hitomi may I come in" 

"Yes come in!" Millerna said excited. Hitomi slipped in, her arms carrying the large dress. 

"My Hitomi that's a beautiful dress" she breathed. 

"Thank you" she replied shyly 

"Where did you find it?" 

"Greggory gave it to me" Hitomi said with a smile. Millerna was going to continue but decided against it and changed subjects. 

"Have you ever been to a ball?" Millerna asked. 

"Oh no, this is my first time" Hitomi replied. 

"Do you want me to help you get ready" Millerna questioned. 

"Would you!" 

"Good you could use all the help you can get" Merle snickered. Hitomi glared and walked past her trying to ignore the comment. She headed for the dresser and sat down. She began to fumble with the many compacts on the counter. Millerna smiled 

"Shall we get started?" 

"I guess" Hitomi sighed. Millerna pulled up a stool and started applying Hitomi's makeup. Merle was messing with Hitomi's black box trying to open it 

"Hey leave that alone" Hitomi exclaimed. 

"I was only looking" Merle spouted. 

"Hitomi stay still" Millerna scolded. 

"Sorry" she whispered ignoring Merles mischievous faces. 

"So is there anyone you want to dance with you?" Millerna giggled. "No, No not really" Hitomi replied. 

"Come on not anyone" Millerna nagged. 

"Not anyone that would" she replied her voice final. Millerna smiled 

"Don't be so sure, now go put on your dress" Millerna said while shoving Hitomi behind a dressing screen. 

"I can't reach could you please help me" Hitomi asked. Millerna reached over and pulled up the zipper 

"Thank you" Hitomi walked over to the mirror 

"Is that me?" 

"You look Magnificent" Millerna praised. Hitomi blushed and walked toward the box on the bed. 

"I wonder?" She whispered unlatching the clasp. She lifted the lid and gasped in surprise. 

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Came a worried call from Millerna. 

"Nothing, nothing at all I was just surprised that's all" she replied pulling out the necklace 

"Hitomi it's beautiful" Millerna gasped. Hitomi hooked it around her neck, and jumped at the sound of a fist pounding on the door. 

"Yes!" Millerna shouted to the door 

"Is Lady Hitomi in there with you Princess?" Greggory inquired. 

"Yes she is your Majesty." Greggory opened the door and peaked in 

"My god child you look breath taking" He smiled now at Hitomis blushing face. 

"Thank you Greggory" she whispered. 

"Ah, but something's missing" he murmured. 

"What?" Hitomi asked cocking her eyebrow as Greggory drew nearer to her face. His hand reached up to touch her chin, then he turned her face to the left and then the right. 

"Aw yes, that's it" he said seriously. He lifted a gold box and sat it on the room's dresser and quickly opened it. 

"I can't" she exclaimed as he placed a crown on her head. Greggory's hand covered her mouth 

"Nonsense" he laughed 

"Now you are perfect, fit to be royalty, a princess to be sure. There is no denying it" He said kissing her on the cheek. 

"Now if you will excuse me I am wanted in the ball room" he brushed her face with the tips of his fingers and walked away closing the door behind him. 

"What was that all about" Merle asked 

"Nothing, just a matter of the King's memories you might say, I'll see you both at the ball" Hitomi said gathering her clothes and walking away. 

"Thank you for your help Millerna" she thanked before closing the door leaving behind her confused companions. 

-------------------------------------------- 

It was time for the ball most of who had bee invited where in the ball room standing or sitting around tables that surrounded the dance floor others though were still entering. Millerna was sitting next to Allen at a large round table with Van, Merle, Pyle, and Teo. The table next to them held Katz, Reeden, Kio, Ort, and Gaddes. Reeden was taking a drink when he suddenly set down his glass hard, and started coughing his eyes wide. 

"Reeden are you ok?" Allen asked concerned. 

"This stuff strong" he huffed. Pyle started laughing 

"Can't handle it?" 

"No that's not it, my god I must be hallucinating" he spouted pointing towards the stairs in front of the entrance. 

"Is it me or is that Hitomi?" He breathed. The others looked over at the young girl floating down the stairs. 

"Na can't be" Kio replied. 

"She's not that pretty" Merle announced smirking, but her remark was unheard by the others. Allen starred at Hitomi she was beautiful. Seeing her in large foreign clothes day after day you would have never known she had such a figure. Her face was beaming with joy, and her eyes reflected the light of the chandleirs causing them to glow. He watched in aw as she stood silent on the landing of the staircase. 

---------------------------------------- 

William approached Hitomi taking her hand and proceeded to escort leading her to the others. Van couldn't believe it she looked nothing like the pole shaped tomboy he thought he knew. She walked gracefully like a noble, even though she lacked some of the natural beauty of the other women you could not tell it, for her whole body with every move seamed to flow with unexplainable grace he had not seen in the normally clumsy girl. She was very desirable in way he could not understand. 

--------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi stopped when Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder 

"Are you going to dance?" he asked. 

"Oh no! I can't!" she gasped looking at the dancers on the floor. 

"Why not?" he inquired. 

"I don't know how at least I don't know these dances" she whispered. 

"What about Earth dances?" Hitomi smiled as if she could read his mind. 

"Will you waltz, and tango with me?" 

"But no one dances like that here what will…" she was interrupted by his hand 

"Shhhhhhh!, now stop babbling nonsense and lets show these nobles how to really dance" Hitomi giggled taking his hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor. 

"I'm nervous" she whispered. 

"Don't be just follow my lead" he encouraged. Hitomi got into position and started to dance along with the beat of the orchestra. Some of the couples stopped to watched as they glided quickly across the floor. 

"Everyone is staring" she grumbled. 

"Let them, you not here to please them" Hitomi smiled and her facial expression relaxed. 

---------------------------------- 

Van and the others stirred confused their dancing was not like that of Geaen traditions, but it was beautiful. Van was clearly unpleased by the dance even though to them it was completely harmless they were to close to each other to intiment. He almost burned a whole through the older man who was laughing with Hitomi. He did not like the older men gawking over her she was to young she needed someone more her age, someone like him. Well not him he quickly corrected his mind. 

-------------------------------------- 

The night grew late and almost everyone was in peaceful slumber, but Hitomi, the ten Knights, the King, and a few nobles sat in the study. They were laughing and cutting up when the clock struck two 

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted" Greggory said leaning back in his chair. 

"I was exhausted 4 hours ago" Hitomi said setting her glass down and stretched her arms out. 

"Shall I escort you to your chambers Hitomi?" 

"I think I can make it Phobeous" Hitomi replied standing up and walking over to Greggory. She pulled off her crown and handed it to him. 

"I had a wonderful time" she reached down and hugged him tightly. 

"Goodnight Greggory I love you" Greggory kissed her nose 

"I'll see you in the morning" they said they're goodnight simultaneously as Hitomi left the room. 

---------------------------------------- 

Hitomi was walking walking through the halls headed for her chambers where she hoped to catch some peaceful sleep. She saw a figure standing stiffly looking out the hallway window. 

"Van" she whispered. His eyes averted to her and darkened. 

"What?" He asked without emotion. 

"What are still doing up?" She inquired. 

"Thinking, you?" He replied sternly. 

"I just left from being with Greggory and the Knights in the study. 

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. Hitomi sighed 

"I just don't understand you Van, I really don't" 

"What do you mean?" He inquired. 

"Have I done something to make you hate me so much Van" she asked nervously yet boldly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" he barked. 

"Van pleas don't lie to me" she was stopped by Van waving his hand away 

"I think I should go" he turned and began to walk away. 

"you're running, all you ever do is run" she muttered. Van stopped dead in his tracks turning on his heel to face Hitomi. 

"You've been so angry Van, why?" 

"You don't trust me!" He spouted. Hitomi face turned bewildered. 

"Of coarse I trust you" she began 

"Your wrong you won't tell me what happened that night" 

"I can't" she whispered. 

"I thought we were friends!" He growled. Hitomi stepped back almost in fear at the pitch of his voice. 

"We are!" She exclaimed back. 

"Yeah just friends" he muttered under his breath. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She spouted. 

"Ask the ten Knights maybe they'll know" he said sarcastically. 

"What?" 

"Sir Davenport" he growled 

"I'm talking about Sir Davenport" 

"What about him he's my friend" she replied. 

"Saw him put the flower in your hair, I saw you kiss him" he explained. 

"On the cheek!" She defended herself. Hitomi paused a moment 

"You were in the market? What were you doing in the market?" She demanded with her arms crossed. 

"Nothing" he muttered his voice becoming more defensive. 

"You were spying on me weren't you, weren't you!" She shouted. 

"Maybe" he said sternly. Hurt sprawled across her face and tears began to flow down 

"Why can't you trust me?" She whispered turning away she began to cry out, her heart in pain as she started running away 

"Why can't you love me" she breathed inaudibly to Van. Van watched as the darkness enveloped her and she was gone. He clenched his fist. 

"I do Hitomi, I do trust you its those men I don't" he whispered softly. 

"Why can't I tell you? Why?" He thought to himself. He stood a moment maybe he should go after her, no not now. He turned and headed for his room. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Van paused by Allen in the halls. 

"Have a goodnight Van" Allen said softly. Van nodded, and continued to his room without words. Allen shook his head and slowly crept away. 

---------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi ran quickly down the halls, which in the dark looked all the same. She knew not where she was nor did she care. She stopped at the sight of eyes in front of her. A figure slowly emerged from the darkness. She stepped back he looked like a guard, but his eyes stared right through her sending chills up her spine. 

"I'm sorry did I scare you young lady?" His voice was face, forced into a soft tone. 

"Just a little she said slowly turning to go back from the direction she came, she was stopped by a hand gripping her shoulder. 

"Good I'm glad you're afraid" he said his voice cold, and gruff. Her eyes widened as he jerked her back snapping the chain that held her pendant sending it to the floor with a light clatter. Hitomi let out a scream that echoed down the halls, she pulled away but his grip was strong. He raised the butt of his sword and connected it to the back of her head sending a sharp pain through her for only a split second before darkness consumed her. Van was running down the halls Allen close behind. The scream that was sent through the halls repeated in his mind. Everything within him screamed that it was Hitomi, but all he could do was deny the facts. 

"Lord Van!" Came a shriek from behind them. Van was unstunned by Merles cry. 

"Allen!" Millerna called grabbing to his shirt 

"What's happening?" She gasped. 

"I don't know" he answered his voice serious and focused. They all crashed to a halt trying not to hit Van who had stopped abruptly. Van was standing still, starring intensely at a dim glow that had caught his eye. He reached down gathering up the object that lay at his feet. His eyes held an expression of recognition that switched to fear, anger, and pain as he clutched the object tightly to his chest. Allen pulled at Van's hand 

"What is it Van?" He demanded. Van released his grip on the object revealing a pink pendant loosely hanging on a broken chain. Allen lifted it slightly gasping before running towards the castles nearest exit followed by the others. Halfway there they collided with Gaddes. 

"Commander!" Gaddes shouted gasping for air. 

"What's going on?" Allen asked gripping Gaddes's arms. He caught his breath and finished his sentence. 

"The King is requesting the dispatch of the Crusade along with the his Knights" 

"What for?!" Allen exclaimed confused. Gaddes frowned deeply 

"A Zaibach floating fortress has been spotted in the distance over the Swellian forests. Van clenched his fist tightly around the necklace. 

"They have her!" He growled in anger and remorse. 


	4. Delivered from the hands of Demons

Disclaimer: I forgot my disclaimer on chapter 3 so this is for 3 and 4. I don't own Escaflowne or the characters.

Chapter 4: Delivered from the Hands of Demons 

Now on a Zaibach floating fortress, Hitomi's eyes began to flutter open to a dimly lit room lit only by small torches that hung on the metal walls. She reached up grabbing the back of her head. 

"My, My, the Princess has awakened" Hitomis eyes widened in horror at the sound of that voice it was critically familiar. She sat up from the cot and scanned the room frantically 

"Looking for me?" The voice asked. Hitomi watched as a figure appeared slowly from the shadows 

"Dilandau!" She breathed in fear. Hitomi jumped back and pressed herself against the wall in the corner as he approached her. 

"Get away from me!" She shrieked. Dilandau smiled taking pleasure from her fear. He stopped directly in front of her touching her face. 

"Don't touch me!" She barked turning her head trying to pull away from him. He grabbed her face violently and glared into her eyes 

"You are in no position to give orders!" He growled. 

"They'll come for me" she whispered a tear falling down her face. 

"I'm counting on it" he smirked 

"They will come for you, the Dragon shall Definitely come, and you will be the cause of they're demise" he laughed with great pleasure. 

"No!" She shouted 

"Van will beat you just like before" Her eyes now filling with hate. Dilandau raised his hand and brought it down striking her face with great force sending her crashing back down onto the cot. She sat holding her face looking away from him. 

"I highly doubt that girl, not when I have you. No he will do exactly what I want" Dilandau sat next to her he could see her body tense up. 

"Do you know what I plan to do?" Hitomi sat in silence till he grabbed her throat bruising her neck 

"Answer me!" He yelled tightening his grip 

"W..W..What?" She chocked out. 

"Funny you should ask that" he replied releasing her. 

"Folken will hand Van over to me and I will kill him slowly making sure he will feel the pain I have felt" Dilandau ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in towards her ear. 

"And I shall let you watch while you await the same fate" he grinned evilly. 

"I've heard those words before from you before, but you have always failed" she breathed angrily Dilandau leaded up from the cot charging at the table that set in the room picking up a bottle and growling vengefully as he threw it in her direction. Hitomi dodged it letting it hit the wall behind her 

"Because of you!" He spouted pointing at her. 

"What?" She breathed 

"I failed because of you. Every time you have saved his miserable life. I think I hate you almost as much as I hate him" he muttered coldly. 

"How, how did you see us?" He screamed angrily. Hitomi hid her face that now held a steady flow of tears as she began to breathe harder 

"I'll never tell you" she replied her voice shaky. Dilandau clenched his fist in frustration his eyes wide and twitching. He let out a yell and grabbed her arm violently yanking her of the cot and tossed her with great force into the chair at the end of the table. He pinned her down and brought his face near hers to the point where she could feel hi every breath 

"Tell me! I have to know!" He struck he hard again and a yelp escaped her lips. 

"Tell me!" She sat without a word. 

"Agggguuhh!" He yelled striking a third time. He lifted her off the chair and hurled her into the wall. Dilandau quickly pulled her up with one hand holding her against the wall a few inches of the ground. His other hand began raising preparing to strike her down. Hiss teeth grinded together 

"I'll teach you, you little brat. He brought his hand down with all he had in him, but he was stopped by a metal claw grasping tightly to his arm and tossing him across the room letting Hitomi fall to the floor 

"What do you think you are doing Dilandau!" The man said sternly. Dilandau stood to his feet brushing off his suit 

"I was just having a little fun Stratigoes" he said smiling at Hitomi's tear filled eyes. 

"I told you she was not to be harmed" Folken growled glaring. 

"I didn't do any permanent damage to her at least not physical anyways" he laughed. 

"Get out, get out now!" Folken commanded. Dilandau sneered as he closed the door behind him. Folken turned to Hitomi's quivering form huddled on the floor. 

"I apologize for Dilandau" he said his voice holding little to no emotion. He received no reply. Folken slipped his hand onto her shoulder and leaned her back so he could see her face, but her eyes were tightly closed refusing to look at him. 

"I can see why my brother is so taken with you" he whispered. 

"I suppose you are hungry child" 

"No" she whispered. 

"Don't make this any harder on yourself" he said his voice growing harder. She pulled out of his hold and turned her back to him. 

"Suit yourself" he muttered leaving the room 

"I shall be back shortly for my brother is coming and I will need you to take your place in his capture" The door behind Hitomi locked and she relaxed her tense muscles. She began weeping uncontrollably her heart pouring out all her pain. How would she get out of this one? Vans silhouette could be seen standing in front of the windows of the crusade. He was standing quietly starring at Hitomi pendant. He couldn't stand it his wanted to cry out. He couldn't deny it; h was loosing a pointless battle in his soul. When he found her this time he would tell her every thing. He sighed inwardly and put the necklace around his neck it hurt so much to love someone as strongly as he did. Allen grasped his shoulder. 

"We'll find her" he comforted.

"I know but what will they do to her before we get there" he said sadly and angrily. Van walked away exiting off the bridge on his way to the cargo bay he walked over to a small iron ladder that stretched up to the ceiling. He began to climb making his way to the top. Van opened the hatch and pulled his body through it. He looked around he was now on the roof of the crusade starring out over a vast sky that was brightening with the mornings new sun. He sat down near the edge and began to think hard on his mixed emotions. Van's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud clatter from behind him. He jumped in surprise, as the Crusade was slightly jarred. He stood and turned to find a familiar guymelef standing tall and powerful above him he knew this red guymelef it was the Alsidies 

"Dilandau!" He growled reaching down to unsheathe his sword. It stood motionless for a few moments 

"Dilandau come and fight me!" Van yelled trying to get a reply. The mechanisms in the guymelef began to creek loudly and the energist dulled its glow. A large cloud of steam burst forth from the Alsidies chest and spilt over the deck floors. Van tightened this grip on his sword as the steam faded away. The chest cavity began to open loudly revealing Dilandau who leaped out landing with a thud on the Iron deck. 

"Where is she?" Van demanded to know. Dilandau smirked and drew his sword

"She really is a stubborn girl, she reminds me of you. A bad quality I'm afraid!" He laughed. 

"If you hurt her so help me I'll…" Van was interrupted. 

"Remember I have the girl so I wouldn't make any threats or rash decisions unless you are prepared for her to pay the consequences!" He muttered vengefully. 

"She really has a high tolerance to pain that girl, -If my memory serves me right she only cried out once or twice" Dilandau taunted with a sick and twisted smile. Van clutched hi sword tighter and his eyes hardened on his target. 

"You'll pay if you've hurt her! Arrrrrrrruuuuughhhhh!" Van yelled lunging at Dilandau with his sword. Dilandau brought up his sword blocking the attack with difficulty having underestimated the power and force in which Van attacked. Dilandau stepped back from Van and smirked 

"I could almost taste her fear!" He spouted charging at Van 

"Taste my steel" he screamed. Van charged back lunging his sword forward meeting Dilandau with a mighty clash. Allen quickly appeared from the hatch three of his men following 

"Van!" He yelled. Dilandau saw them out of the corner of his eye, and pushed Van away sheathing his sword while sprinting full speed for his guymelef. Climbing inside he yelled back at them. 

"This is not over!" He closed the chest plate and fled, leaving Van and the others in his wake. 

"Dilandau!" Came an echoing yell. Dilandau jumped off his guymelef and faced Folken. 

"You disobeyed direct orders!" Folken growled. 

"I was just going out for a breather Stratigos" he smirked. 

"I told you to leave them alone; you could have ruined everything" Folken said angrily. Dilandau walked away heading for the nearest exit ignoring Folken's calls. Asland lay silently on the dew covered ground looking up at the sun. 

"Where is she?" He asked himself 

"She was supposed to meet me hours ago" He tapped his claw on a stone with impatients. Asland stood abruptly and let his wings spread out letting the wind catch beneath them lifting him up. He began to fly east towards the castle. He flew low and diminished his size as small as possible hoping not to be seen. He approached the castle and landed just outside the west wall. He peeked around the corner, but jolted back at the sight of guards. 

"Did you hear about lady Hitomi?" One of them asked. Asland leaned forward listening intently to every thing he had to say. I was told she was taken prisoner by Zaibach" the oldest answered. The man nodded 

"Yes and from inside the castle how they managed that I don't know" 

"Last I heard the floating fortress was headed north east and…" The rest of the words became a blur as Asland took off in the direction indicated flying as fast as his wings could carry him, fire burning in his eyes. He hated this world it was merciless and had no kindness even for the innocent. The enemy Hitomi had talked to him about, the people she most feared were now in possession of her. He beat his wings even harder in hopes to move faster as he let a tear slid down his cold scales in fear that he could not save her. 

________________________________________________________

Hitomi was huddled in one of the dark corners of the room. She had her arms wrapped around her sides, holding them gently as she breathed short light breaths. She attempted to inhale deeper but she clenched teeth as her body tensed in pain. Her side was throbbing were she had violently struck a chairs arm rail. Her heart quickly started to pound as the sound of footsteps became loud outside her door before coming to a halt, and the door began to open. Hitomi closed her eyes tight not wanting to see who was entering 

"It is time to prepare for Vans arrival" Folken said emotionless 

"P…Please don't do this" she sobbed causing an unbearable pain to sweep through her. Folken walked towards her carrying a small tray. He knelt down beside her picking up a syringe from the tray, then grasped her forearm. 

"What is that?" She exclaimed in alarm trying to pull away. Folken pinned her down and pulled her arm to him sticking the needle into her, pushing it's contents into her veins. 

"This is reassurance that you do not cause any problems" he replied sternly. His face began to blur and her muscles relaxed preventing her from struggling 

"What's happ…happening…?" She never finished her question, for a sickening blackness drug her into the darkness. ______________________________________________________

"Zaibach floating fortress spotted!" Reeden announced enthusiastically. Van positioned himself next himself next to Allen looking at the large ship growing larger with each passing moment as it came closer 

"Are we ready?" Allen asked. Kevin approached them 

"As ready as we'll ever be" Allen nodded 

"Prepare to board them" the men clutched tightly to their swords as the ship-neared connection. A large jolt caused them to stumble as their platform landed in the back entrance of the Vione 

"Let's board them!" Allen yelled. They split up taking out the few guards that filled the hanger making they're way through the clashing swords into the twisting halls of the fortress. More soldiers began to attack almost overwhelming the small group of rebels, but their skills were better giving them the advantage. Van stormed in room after room scanning them frantically for Hitomi. He ran down a dead end heading for the door that lay at the very end. Allen quickly caught up to Van reached the door and slammed into it twisting the handle. 

"It's locked!" He spouted 

"Shall I suggest the direct approach" Allen replied with a smile. Van nodded and they both charged ramming the door with enough force to send it crashing down onto the floor. Van peered in and his eyes scanned the room over and stopped on the dainty figure sprawled across a cot. 

"Hitomi!" He shouted running up to her with Allen following close behind. Van leaned over her and his anger rose up within him at the sight of her mangled figure. He turned her over so that he could see her. A pained expression crossed his face. He brushed the bangs off her tear, streaked cheeks revealing a large bruise covering the majority of the right side of her face. 

"I'll kill them!" Van growled. Allen slid his arms under her limp body and lifted her up into his gentle hold. 

"No Van, we'll kill them" Allen replied 

"Their coming commander" Gaddes yelled from the halls. Van gripped his sword and breathed in deep. Allen and Van exited the room in time to see Dilandau and some of Zaibach soldiers blocked the end of the halls. Dilandau smirked 

"So I see you have found your sleeping princess" he spoke with pleasure in his voice. 

"Gaddes" Allen whispered 

"Yes Commander?" 

"Take Hitomi, and protect her" Allen ordered transferring Hitomi into Gaddes's arms. 

"Yes Sir" Allen pulled his sword and charged with the others. 

"How nice of you to come to your own funeral Van!" Dilandau spat Van attacked vengefully. 

"I'll make you pay what you did!" Van screamed knocking Dilandau back against the wall. Their swords clashed repeatedly till Dilandau caught Van off guard and slashed his forearm, but Van appeared unstunned by this he continued to fight. His anger building causing a rush of adrenaline that began to over power Dilandau who retreated for a flight of stairs 

"No you don't" Van yelled chasing after him. Allen pulled his sword from the lifeless body of a Zaibach soldier. He looked up to see Van disappear up the staircase, and then looked back to see guards coming more than they could deal with at once. 

"Everyone to the roof!" He shouted running for the only place in which to escape. The others cut through the last of the guards taking them down like they were only practice. Kevin brought his sword down heavy onto the last guard's chest sending him to the ground in a heap. He turned and followed the others, being trailed closely by the mob of soldiers. The crew burst out the roofs door locking it tightly. 

"Gaddes put Hitomi down and grab your sword" Allen yelled. Gaddes laid Hitomi gently by some crates. He looked up to see the others fighting not only Dilandau but also his fifteen Dragonslayers who had awaited them at the top. Gaddes unsheathed his sword and attacked the nearest soldier. A loud clatter was against the deck. Dilandau stepped back away from Vans sword. 

"It's over Dilandau!" Van growled angrily. 

"No I don't think so, I believe it has just begun" Dilandau smirked and ran away running behind the stacks of crates that lay on the deck. Van quickly followed but stopped dead in his tracks. 

"No!" He breathed. Dilandau appeared out from behind the crates holding up Hitomi's limp body in his arms, his right hand holding his dagger to her neck pressing it down. 

"Don't move" he smirked backing up to the edge of the fortress roof. Several men started approaching slowly but they were all still several yards away. Dilandau pressed the knife harder against her throat 

"I said don't move!" He growled. Dilandau studied his situation through quickly. There were to many of them their eyes focused on him they would not let him escape. Dilandau concentration was interrupted by an almost unnoticeable stir from Hitomi he looked over the side and smiled 

"Even angel's fall" Dilandau spouted, his facial expression changing unreadable. Van stood motionless not understanding his enemies intentions. Dilandau slowly removed his dagger and lifted Hitomi up by the arm. 

"Let's see just how many lives this Mystic moon brat has" he laughed. Dilandau turned and yanked her forward causing her to topple over the edge and plummet towards the ground below. Allen abruptly left his bottle with one of the dragon slayers rushing over towards the other side of the fortress roof. Dilandau and his men used this time to escape. The others were to preoccupied with Hitomi to notice them exiting down the stairs closing the doors tightly and locking it. Asland was swiftly approaching the craft that was positioned in front of him when he saw something fall from the roof. He adjusted his eyes and focused on the falling object. 

"Hitomi" he exclaimed forcing himself into a dive. It seemed he fell forever before he started to fall faster closing quickly the gap in between them. Hitomi neared the ground and Asland stretched out his claws as far as he could grasping her tightly and protectively. Asland pulled back out stretched his wings trying to recover from his dive. He caught an updraft in time to pull away from the ground, but not before slightly clipping a large bolder that stood tall on the ground. He flew straight up beating his wings hard cutting through the air like a knife through butter. His eyes set upon his destination, the floating fortress. Van ran with all he had towards the edge. He couldn't let her fall, even if it meant that all should know his secret. He grasped his shirt and was preparing to tear it off, when a mighty roar thundered through the air and a dragon appeared flying up from the side of the Vione landing violently on the fortress's deck jarring the others as it shook the vione. Van skidded to a stop at the sight of the enormous beast; it was larger than any he had ever seen. His eyes shifted to Hitomi who was lying still and lifeless in its hand. 

"Hitomi?" He breathed. Van unsheathed his sword and look at the others everyone was together the ten knights and the crew of the Crusade. They were all around Van with their swords dawn mumbling, and gasping at the dragon. Asland looked away from the men that stood yards away in front of him. Hitomi laid in his hands managed and pale. His eyes looked back at the Knights his eyes seemed to be on fire as his anger bailed and he began to growl. 

"Commander what do we do!" Gaddes exclaimed. 

"We fight, watch yourselves and try to reach Hitomi!" Allen shouted. Aslands eyes grew colder 

"Stupid, insolent humans" he grumbled to himself. Battle cries echoed through the men causing Asland to jump back jarring Hitomi into consciousness. She looked up at Asland and them to her companions who were charging them with their swords drawn. 

"No stop!" She screamed falling out of his hands and hitting the ground with a thud. 

"Please stop!" Van and Allen stopped abruptly the others almost running into each other. 

"Don't hurt him" she pleaded. Hitomi pulled herself up, but her world began to spin out of control. She threw her head into her hands. 

"Van!" She cried a she began to stagger before blacking out and hitting the deck hard. 

"Hitomi!" Van yelled running to her side. Van was started by Aslands face nearing him. He watch as his eyes softened as he looked at he looked at Hitomi, he kissed her back gently before letting the wind catch his wings pulling him of the ship. He turned and began to fly away as fast as the wind would carry him. 

"What the hell just happened" Allen spouted confused and surprised. 

"Can you believe the size of the thing!" Reedem exclaimed. Van was kneeling over Hitomi gathered her in his arms. He stood holding her tightly watching as the Crusade rose into view 

"Need a lift!" Kio shouted from the ramp. Allen smiled and ran aboard followed by the others. 

"Get us out of here Kio" Allen commanded 

"My pleasure commander" he replied smiling. Van sat in a corner of the bridge cradling Hitomi in his arms 

"What's going on Hitomi?" He whispered. Allen walked over sitting himself next to him his knees. Van almost glared as Kevin followed Allen's movements positioning himself on the other side Van. 

"Is she alright" Kevin asked getting his first good look at her. Van tightened His grip around her body. 

"I think that she will be fine" he muttered emotionless. Kevin ran his finger through her hair not noticing Van's look of disapproval 

"I think you're right she's a tuff kid, I give her credit for that" he said with a smile 

"But…" he continued. 

"She doesn't deserve to be thrown into the middle of this war. She was raised in such a different world from this, and war so rarely entered her thoughts" 

"How would you know so much about her and her world you've known her for barely two days" Van spouted. Kevin raised an eyebrow at Van's hostile voice and smiled 

"I know, believe me I know" he whispered sternly. Kevin starred at Van intensely It was obvious he cared for the girl with each passing moment he become more obvious his stone faced walk of emotions seemed to shatter around her. Kevin sighed while getting up and walking away. Van opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it leaning back and laying his head against the wall, and closing his yes 

"Allen what do you think he means?" 

"I have no Idea" he replied running his hand back through his hair. Allen looked over to a window starring across the sky. They were almost home. 

AN: I wonder if anyone likes this story no ones been reviewing whahhhh! oh well I will continue to write pleaaaaase review I need support. chapter five will be up in a day or so goodnight peeps! 


	5. Abandoned for the sake of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Hey Peps thank you, thank you so much for the reviews. I just needed to know if anyone was reading and cared. So now that you have given me inspiration again, I give you chapter 5. Thank you once again you all are great.

Chapter 5 Abandoned for the Sake of Love

Van was sitting in a chair next to Hitomi. His body was shifted allowing him to lay his head on the side of the bed. He was fast asleep still holding Hitomi's hand lightly. 

"Van?" Hitomi groaned and then began to stir. Van's eyes shot open 

"Hitomi?!" He exclaimed leaning over her. He began to shake he shoulder gently, but stopped when Hitomi wrapped her arms around her sides, her face holding an expression of pain. 

"Van?" she whispered again her eyes cracking open. 

"I'm right here Hitomi" he answered in a soft tone. A faint smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she looked into Van's eyes, which held mixed emotions 

"Are you alright?" she inquired. Van's eyes went gentle as he pulled Hitomi into an embrace 

"I thought I was going to loose you" came his answer. Hitomi looked shocked by his sudden gesture, but did not anticipate to complain. Hitomi's mind was flooding with all the events of the past days filling her heart with dispair. She gripped Vans shit tightly pulling her face into his chest searching for comfort away from her sorrow. She began to cry uncontrolibly, her sobs becoming more and more muffled as she buried her face deeper into him. Van laid his head on her crown as he began to stroke her back gently, slightly rocking her in the embrace. He knew of nothing to say, he was absolutely horrible with words so he started to hum a song his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. Van continued this till her cries softened into nothingness and her mind was at ease and in peaceful slumber. Van gently laid her back onto the bed trying not to wake her. He looked at her sadly and touched her face. He was pained at the thought that his last words to her had been those of jealous anger. He ran his fingers down her bruised cheek and frowned angrily. Kevin had been right when he said that she did not deserve this, she was only a child even though his age she was not raised in such a place of war. He sighed inwardly he knew what he had to do for her. He would not let this happen a second time. Van brushed her bangs and he approached her face, he would never have a chance to do this again. He kissed her softly and then backed away. Van reached in his pocket and placed the pendant she had lost around her neck. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered his voice strained. For the first time in years the stonewall he had placed over his heart cracked and a tear slid down his face 

"I'm so sorry" he murmured again getting up and leaving the room his heart in agony. Van shut the door behind him, closing his eyes at the sound of the click 

"I love you" he whispered sadly as he disappeared into the blackened hallways. Van sat with the others in the study. He stood up preparing to make his announcement. 

"Van is there something wrong?" Millerna inquired. Van lowered his head. 

"We need to leave immediately " Van whispered. 

"What?!" Allen spouted as a murmur spread across the table. 

"Zaibach knows we're here. If we stay they'll burn Valonia just as they have burned Fanelia and Freid. Allen stood 

"I believe your right Van. We can't risk another massicure" Allen agreed 

"Gaddes prep the Crusade we're leaving." Gaddes nodded and began to stand. 

"Wait I'm not finished. I have one more thing to say" Van began. All eyes averted to him 

"Greggory with your permission I would like to request that Hitomi stay here." 

"Van you can't be serious!" Millerna gasped. 

"What do you mean leave her here?" Allen shouted 

"Please let me finish Allen" Everyone silenced. 

"Kevin was right earlier when he said this wasn't Hitomi's fight. It is because of me that she is here and I have watched her get hurt more times than I, and she's not even the target. I refuse to watch them hurt her anymore it is best if she is left here. If you feel for her as I do you will understand this and not argue with me" Allen lowered his head into his hands 

"I hate to admit to it, but he's right." Millerna's expression turned to shock 

"You can't be serious, you don't think she's just going to let you leave her do you" Millerna protested. 

"Millernas right you tell her were leaving she'll never accept it" Gaddes added. 

"That's why were not going to tell her. Hitomi's sleeping and I plan to be gone before she awakens" Van turned and left the room trying to hide the tears that threatened to creep up on him. He would not appear weak in front of them. Allen looked back at his men who exchanged confused looks amongst one another. 

"We're not really gonna leave her are we Commander" Pyle asked. 

"We can't" Ort added. 

"Get the Crusade ready" Allen ordered as he began to leave. He was walking away when he looked back. 

"Take good care of her your Majesty, promise me" he said sorrowfully. 

"You know I will, I promise young knight" Allen turned back and exited the room leaving the others in silence. Allen starred out the windows in the crusade, his soul weighing down to much for a man his age. 

"Commander we're ready" Allen looked over to Gaddes who had placed his hand on his shoulder. 

"Make sure everyone's aboard them close the doors and take off" Gaddes nodded and left Allen's side. Van stood silently in the back corner, his mind obvious to what was happening around him. He jolted into reality at the load roar of the Crusades. The ship began to slightly quake as the ship lifted off the ground. 

"I can't believe we're doing this" Millerna whispered. Van walked slowly over to the window and positioned himself beside Allen. He starred out watching as Valonia began to drift away into the distance. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Allen starred at him silently though Van hadn't admitted to it he knew Van loved her and leaving her was crushing him. Van placed his hand on the glass as if reaching out to the fading country 

"Forgive me" He whispered before leaving to be alone with his thoughts. Hitomi tossed and turned violently in her sleep as sweat began to pour from her body wetting her blankets and pillows. 

"No!" she screamed 

"Look out!" Hitomi awoke abruptly jumping up into a sitting position. 

"He killed them, I saw it. I have to warn them!" she gasped. Hitomi toppled out of her bed and stumbled to the door exiting her room as quickly as her strength would allow. 

------------------------------------------------------------

Greggory was leaned over his elbows on the table. he placed his index fingers on his head and began rubbing his temples 

"What are we going to tell her when she wakes up to the fact that she has been left behind" Greggory said frustration growing in his voice. 

"There is no easy or delicate way to tell her but…" Kevin stopped when the study's doors flew open and Hitomi stumbled through them gripping the stair rail tightly as she gasped repeated for air. 

"Where are they is Allen and Van" she breathed. Kevin rushed over to her and lifted her of the rail ad used his arm to support her helping her down the stairs. William pulled a chair up and helped Kevin sit her down 

"Calm down Hitomi" Greggory said softly. 

"I…I need to talk to Van" she said still breathing heavily. Hitomi tried to stand, but Greggory pushed her back into the seat. 

"Hitomi it is very hard for me to tell you this, but I have to and I need you to listen and try to understand." 

"Wha…what?" she asked her voice uneasy. 

"Allen and Van were forced to make a very difficult decision. They did not do this for themselves, but for your safety" 

"I don't understand" Hitomi interrupted. Greggory placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed regretfully into her eyes 

"They left about twenty minutes ago" Hitomi jumped up 

"No! they wouldn't. I mean they haven't even asked me what I want. They would have said goodbye!" she shrieked frantically. 

"They wanted a clean break. They wouldn't have been able to go if thy faced you, they are gone. I'm sorry" he replied. Hitomi put her in her hands and began to cry 

"They left me, no they abandoned me. How could they!" she choked 

"How could they be so heartless, how could they think that I am not involved in this?" she yelled painfully. Hitomi stopped her frantic babbling and tapped her finger against her lips. 

"No" she whispered as thoughts of her visions began to resurface 

"Oh my God" Shegasped. 

"We have to get them back!" 

"Hitomi please" William interrupted. 

"No you don't understand" 

"Hitomi just…" 

"No!" she screamed pulling away from them and sloppily tripping out the doors clenching to her burning sides. She passed through the halls not paying attention to where she was going. All Hitomi cared about was getting away, getting away to find Asland the one soul on that world that seemed to understand and would listen at the moment. The doors of the castle burst open and Hitomi flew out with great running down the paths and crossed the front courts. She finally felt some relief as her feet finally met the soft dew covered grass of the Western fields. She could hear distant yelling they were calling her, but she paid them no heed. The tall grasses whipped violently against her legs causing them to sting. She took a leap over a small ditch in her way and landed hard into the forest her legs even her whole body seemed to scream for her to stop, but she did not obey. Kevin had his horse by the reins and was pulling it out of the stables preparing to go after her. The others caught up to him panting heavily 

"Wait for us!" William gasped 

"No, let me go alone and talk to her" 

"But…" 

"No I go alone!" William backed off as Kevin mounted his steed and rode away. He entered the forests where he saw Hitomi disappear. Kevin slowed down to watch for broken branches where Hitomi could have brushed by them. 

"Asland!" a voice echoed from far ahead. 

"Hitomi?" he whispered kicking his horse into a gallop towards the familiar voice. Asland heard someone calling his name causing his eyebrows to perk up. It was Hitomi he knew that voice anywhere. It was becoming louder with each passing moment. You could now hear the distress pouring out of her. Asland exited his cave and peirred into the forest waiting somewhat impatiently for her to appear. She leaped from the bushes falling to the ground grasping the grass around her as she sobbed 

"They left me!" she cried 

"Asland they left me!" Asland approached her 

"Calm down child, what are you crying about? Did they hurt you?" he questioned. Hitomi gripped onto him and began to burry herself in his hands. Kevin hearing Hitomi dismounted early and tied his horse to a near by trees. He approached the clearing quietly trying not to make a sound. Kevin almost went into shock stepping behind some bushes. He peirred out from behind the leaves 

"The Dragon" he breathed. 

"Asland I woke up and they were gone, they left me alone!" Hitomi cried. 

"Surely they'll be back they…" 

"No!" she interrupted 

"Greggory said they weren't coming back. They had no right, no right at all to just abandoned me without even asking me what I wanted. What happens if they die and I could have stopped it from happening" She said her eyes holding the look of millions of thoughts and emotions pouring through her. 

"Are they Endanger?" Asland inquired. 

"I had another vision Zaibach they killed them it was a massicure" she choked as more tears filled her eyes. 

"Don't cry child it…" Aslands words halted as he jumped back and pulled Hitomi close to him growling protectively 

"What!" she exclaimed turning around spotting Kevin holding out his sword. 

"Kevin" she gasped. 

"What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed 

"I can explain she said pulling out of Aslands protective hold. 

"You'd better" he whispered sterly. Walking towards her continuously his sword still extend in a battle ready position. 

"Kevin please put your sword down" she pleaded. 

"Are you kidding me" he said grabbing her arm and jerking her behind him causing Asland to grow angry. 

"Don't touch her!" Asland growled. Kevin raised his sword 

"I don't know what you are but…" 

"Kevin stop! He's my friend!" she shrieked. Kevin looked at her in confusion 

"But it's a Dragon" he said uncertainly 

"So does that matter?" she said angrily 

"Because he's different to you does that make him any less my friend?" Kevin nervously lowered his sword 

"Alright I'll listen to what you have to say" he replied. Hitomi put her hand on his shoulder, but his eyes stayed on Asland. 

"When I was attacked that night in the forest by the thieves I ran from them, but when I was trapped at the top of the waterfall I had nowhere else to go. I got as close to the edge as I could but I knew the water was to shallow and I could not avoid the rocks below. From that point on I didn't remember a whole lot. I do remember the ringleader charging me and whatever he had in his hand struck the side of my head causing me to loose my balance and topple over the side. I don't really visually recall falling but the feeling of waiting for the ground to meet me. It never did because something had broken my fall though I barely saw his face in the moonlight I saw Asland. I was frightened at first, but I looked into his eyes. I did not see a monster in them so I lost all fear I had. That is all I remember the next memory I have is waking up day's later in my room" Hitomi pulled Kevins face to where he could look into her eye's 

"Why didn't you tell us?" he whispered 

"I was afraid for him, have you already forgotten the way you just reacted to him? Can you imagine how the whole country would have reacted?" Kevin lowered his eyes 

"I appologize Hitomi, and to you friend Asland" 

"Thank you for understanding Kevin" she said wiping the tear trails off her cheeks. Asland moved his head down nearer to them 

"Now that your friend is thinking with his brain and not with his sword.What about the situation at hand shouldn't we find away to locate and warn your friends of the coming danger?" Asland said with a slight smirk towards Kevin who simply brushed off the remark. 

"Hitomi if we go now we might be able to catch them in our levaship" Kevin informed 

"Really? You think so?" 

"No!" Asland growled interrupting Hitomi 

"Wait a minute I won't let you endanger her!" he snarled 

"Asland please don't do this I have to go" she pleaded 

"Why? To save the very people that would leave you when you needed them" he sneered. 

"They're my friends, and as their friend I can not stand by and do nothing. I love them like I love you that is why I must go. Friends are a great and wonderful thing Asland, and when you find them you are willing to sacrifice anything for them even your life" Asland shook his head 

"I can not refuse you child" he said waving his hand in a shooing manner as if to tell her she could leave 

"I'll be ok" she whispered softly reassuring him. She approached Asland and planted a delicate kiss in his nose before turning to Kevin who was pulling his horse into the clearing. He mounted and reached down offering his hand to Hitomi who grasped it. He pulled her up onto the horse in front of him. Hitomi took one more glance back at the troubled dragon before they galloped out of sight. Kevin trotted up to the castle stables and dismounted. He then reached up and pulled Hitomi off setting her on the ground. He bowed as King Greggory ran up to them the others close behind. 

"Hitomi child you had me worried" he said pulling her to him. Kevin put his hand on the Kings back. 

"Your Majesty, may I request the immediate dispatch of levaship" 

"Why may I ask Sir Davenport?" he inquired. 

"Hitomi has had one of her notorious visions we have heard about. It contained the deaths of all those aboard the Crusade If we don't warn them" 

"My God, by all means you may have your ship" Greggory replied. The King waved his hand summoning a servant 

"Yes Milord" the servant asked bowing 

"Fetch twelve of my best tactical officers, pilots, and engineers. Tell them I have a mission of great importance for them" 

"As you wish Milord" the servant replied bowing again before walking away. 

"Kevin I want your men to go along and make sure no harm comes to Hitomi" Kevin smiled 

"It would be our honor your Majesty" Kevin stood talking to the pilot of the ship while watching several men running about loading the ship that stood before them. A young boy around the age of ten ran up to them and tugged on Kevin's sleeve 

"The ship is ready Sir Davenport." 

"Thank you son" he replied ruffling the boy's hair before he ran off. Hitomi followed Kevin up the ramp to meet the crew when all of a sudden a large tremor was felt. They turned around at the sounds of many screams 

"Wait!" Asland exclaimed approaching the ship. Soldiers poured out of the gates with their swords drawn. 

"No Greggory stop them!" she screamed running in front of Asland her arms spread out. Kevin ran up to her drawing his sword as if protecting the dragon, then ordered the knights to stop. 

"Sir Davenport what is going on?" Greggory asked starring at the enormous beast 

"I'll do my best to explain" he replied approaching him slowly. Hitomi turned to Asland 

"What are you…?" 

"I won't let you go!" he shouted sternly. 

"What?" Hitomi exclaimed 

"Let me finish child" he scolded 

"I won't let you go, not without me there to protect you" Hitomi looked at Greggory who had walked up beside her. 

"What an amazing story I've been told" he whispered "Greggory if you understand the situation I would like to request Aslands presence on this journey" 

"How in the world could that possibly fit in a…?" Greggory stopped his question as Asland depleted in size 

"I have many talents your Highness" Asland smirked walking into the cargo bay. 

"Amazing" Greggory breathed 

"Absolutely amazing" 

"The ship has to go" came a yell from the ship 

"Go on" Greggory said pushing Hitomi towards the door. Though he was skeptical on an alliance with a Dragon he trusted Hitomi's judgment and decided that he would not argue. The propellers started to turn faster and faster till lifting the ship off the ground and into the evening sky. 

"Be safe, and God speed" He whispered as the levaship pushed forward leaving the castle behind. 

AN: yeah chapter5 is up I think my chapters are to long, talk about your finger cramps. enjoy the chapter? Please review chapter 6 will be out shortly. 


	6. Visions of the Past, Present, and Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters 

Chapter6: Visions of the past, present, and future

In the cargo bay Hitomi laid comfortably in the safety of Aslands arms, the crew on the other hand did not share they're peacefulness as they starred nervously at the large dragon now inhabiting their ship.

"You'd think I was a ghost" Asland complained becoming somewhat annoyed at the endless eyes upon him.

"Give them time they are not used to you yet" Hitomi giggled with amusement, but stopped at the look Asland shot her.

"You are going to have to understand how they see you"

"Oh and how is that?" Asland inquired.

"They were raised to fear you just as you fear them" she replied.

"WHAT? I do not fear such, such small creatures!" He protested. Hitomi said nothing just smiled and leaned her head back closer to his face

"I don't" he continued.

"I'm not arguing with you" Hitomi said closing her eyes. Asland sighed and sank lower to the floor in silent defeat. After a few moments passed he lifted his right arm, placed his head in his palm, and slightly leaned on his elbow his eyes still closed. He opened one eye and gazed down at the young girl

"You know I'm starting to understand why they left you" he said menacingly. Hitomi crinkled her nose at him and jabbed him in the cheek with her elbow, to only receive a chuckle in response.

Kevin smiled and shook his head he could see Hitomi held no racist thought towards the beast. Even if it might take a little longer for him, he wanted to try to except this newly found friend, who was beginning to appear more and more human.

Asland stretched out and closed his eye letting his mind drift into a light sleep though still leaving his guard up even in his slumber. Hitomi curled up closer to Asland trying to sleep also though it did not come to her as easily, her mind was still plagued with worry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Van sat on a small stool at a table with Allen and a few others who weren't preoccupied with flying the Crusade. Several bottles sat on the table and a few of the men held small glasses in their hands.

"Did I do the right thing Allen leaving Hitomi behind?" Vans eyes held frustration from the inner battle he had fought sense they had left.

"I think that it was a good decision, a hard one indeed but we all agreed upon it that she would be better off with King Greggory in Valonia" he answered.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Van said clenching his fist.

"The same reason I feel bad I suppose" Allen replied.

"And what is that?" Van inquired.

"Well, I fear that she shall have waken up and not understand our intensions, and that she would feel betrayed and abandoned. I do not wish her to hate us" Allen finished.

"I think maybe you are right, maybe I fear that she shall hate me" Van whispered. Katz walked up to the table and sat down sloppily.

"It's so quiet, boss I never thought I'd admit it, but I already miss her" He said pouring a glass of Valonian Aile.

"I don't think I would be as quick to tease her if she were here" Pyle said with regret.

"Commander Zaibach Guymelef's spotted to the north" shouted Reeden who was looking through the front of the ship; the others manned their stations.

"Hoy many, and how far?" Allen asked authoritivly.

"There's seven including the Alsidies, they're in firing range Sir" Ort answered. A loud explosion jarred the ship. Millerna burst through the bridge doors.

"What was that?" She shouted. Merle passed her and tackled Van in a panicked embrace.

"Lord Van!" She shrieked.

"They knocked out the main engine!" Kio shouted. Allen glanced out the window to the smoke and shooting sparks.

"Redeem see if you can transfer the remaining power to the engines four and five"

"Switching power now Commander" they waited a moment but no change.

"It's not gonna work there's a leak, we're going down slowly, but we're going down!" Gaddes shouted.

"Kio find an opening in the forest and land" Allen ordered.

"The rest of you hold on to something stable we're going in for a crash landing!" Millerna grasped Allens arm in fear.

"Allen I'm scared" she murmured.

"It's ok Princess. Let's get you to a safer part of the ship. Allen pulled her along with him off the bridge and into one of the smaller rooms where Van had shut and locked the door before she could say anything more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi awake and stretched her arms

"How long till we cached up to them?" She asked them letting out a yawn.

"We're traveling at full speed, the Crusade most likely is only going half our speed providing they have made no landings we should be almost upon them by now"

"So they're near" she said relieved.

"Yes Alborteno is trying to locate them now" Kevin answered softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crusade was quickly approached the ground everyone on the ship seemed to hold there breaths as it struck hard sending everything crashing around inside. The men grasped tightly to the support columns as the glass windows shattered sending waves of dirt and debris pouring in. The Crusade skidded across the ground plowing through it till stopping after it hit the muddy shores of a lake Allen pulled himself up and brushed off his soiled uniform. The dust filled air began to clear settling to the floor. He walked slowly to the broken window and looked out he watched as the Guymelefs planted they're feet firmly into the ground.

"Is everyone all right" He yelled back to his men, the sounds of glass cracking loudly under the pressure of their weight as they stumbled to their feet filled his ears.

"We're all accounted for commander except for Millerna and Merle; Pyle has gone to get them" 

"Van, Schezar come out and face me!" Dilandau screamed.

"Boss there's no way seven guymelefs against twelve of us on foot we can't fight them" Ort panicked. Allen rubbed his head.

"What is the status of Scherezade, and Escaflowne" he inquired.

"Their fine Sir but the cargo bay doors are locked in place we have no way of getting them out." Allen is everyone all right?" Millerna shouted running onto the bridge.

"We're fine Princess" he replied with no emotion.

"Lord Van! I was so worried about you!" Merle shrieked running into his arms.

"What do we do Allen, we can't just surrender?"

"No we can't surrender, but we can't fight either" he replied.

"I'll give you thirty seconds to come out and face me before I torch you where you hide!" Dilandau raged.

"We must comply for now"

"But Allen..." Van protested.

"No Van it will not do us any good to make any rash decisions, we can't fight Zaibach dead" Van clinched his sword and nodded his understanding.

"Alright now, I want Millerna, Merle, and Mr. Mole in the back the rest of you keep your guard up and stay close together" Allen unsheathed his sword and gripped it tightly as he walk towards the nearest exit followed by his nervous men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi sat grasping her necklace

"God please keep them safe till we find them" she whispered.

"Sir Davenport, Sir Davenport!" A crewman yelled.

"Yes what is it young man." He inquired.

"The Crusade it's down Sir"

"What?" Kevin gasped.

"It's true" Phobeous yelled while looking through the periscope.

"Let me see" He ordered Authoritivly moving Phobeous out of the way.

"It's about thirty degrees North Sir" Phobeous mentioned. Kevin peered through the lens searching franticly 

"Hitomi he's right!" He breathed. Kevin glanced over to Hitomi who was starring out of the windows at the sight far below.

"No" she whispered looking down at the Crusade that lay at the end of a long skid path. She could see several Guymelefs surrounding the crew on the ground. Hitomi began to feel immense heat almost as if she were on fire, but there was no pain. She felt her world spinning around and a flood of visions filled her mind causing her to stumble back.

"No, No I don't want to see this again!" She shrieked in panic.

"Hitomi? What is it?" Asland asked in concern, but he received no reply. Hitomi stood vacantly starring into nothingness. I'm her mind she watched Dilandau massacre them they didn't have a chance to defend themselves. Kevin was shaking her violently trying to awaken her.

"Hitomi" he yelled. Hitomi snapped out of her trance they'll kill them we're to late, Dilandau killed them!" She shrieked in panic.

"Jeduis, Blue awaken the Guymelefs we need down there now!" Kevin shouted running over to the others leaving Hitomi's quivering form starring down at the sight below.

"We're to late; we're going to be too late" she whispered. Asland looked at Hitomi's pained and frightened expression as she continued to murmur about failing her friends. Asland looked out the window and could see the lead Guymelef preparing to execute the helpless victim's he then glanced over at the Guileless being prepped in the bay. Hitomi was right they would be to late. He rethought what Hitomi said about friendship and a new found courage was building in him. Asland grasped Hitomi in his hands and lifted her off the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked bewildered.

"You and I both know they won't make it in time child, and extreme times call for extreme measures" he said placing her on his head.

"Hold on for your life this is going to be rough" he informed. Hitomi wrapped her arms tightly around his horn fully understanding his intentions as he approached the ledge.

"Hitomi, what are you doing? Don't!" Kevin yelled, but it was to late he watched Hitomi and Asland take a deep breath and leap off the platform in a full-fledged dive. Asland doubled his size and forced his wings back waiting for the right moment to brake his fall. Hitomi's eyes were tightly closed and her short hair whipped in the air. She still held her breath being so tense she could not exhale. She forced her eyes open to see Dilandau raise his claw to attack her companions.

"I will not make the same mistake twice" Dilandau spouted, his thirst for blood clearly reflected in his eyes. Dilandau reached for the switch in his Guymelef

"Game over!" He growled as the switch clicked upward sending the liquid metal thrusting out of the five chambers.

"No!" Hitomi screamed causing Dilandau to look just in time to see the enormous beast spreading his wings and ramming him sending the claws off course. Aslands wings hid his face as he ripped the facemask off revealing a frightened Dilandau. His eyes stared at the girl on the dragon's head

"That girl!" He spat reaching for the radio and bringing it to his lips.

"What are you waiting for kill them!" He shouted angrily. The six other Guymelefs began to charge.

"Asland behind you" Hitomi yelled. Asland threw his wings down and thrust himself into the air revealing Hitomi to her companions.

"Hitomi?" Van gasped in a surprised panic.

"Oh God it's Hitomi!" Reedem shouted. 

"Asland to the right!" Hitomi instructed.. Asland dodged the dragon slayers blow and came from behind him tearing through the Guymelefs iron shell with his powerful jaws. After he knew the guymelef was down for good he attacked his next victim sending the other four mechas stumbling back away from the beast as it took down their comrade. Asland stood mere yards away from the other mechas glaring at them with his blood boiling with vengeance for Hitomi's pain.

"Hitomi get down and get the other's out of here into the forest" he ordered reaching up to her preparing to pull her down.

"No, I won't run" she protested backing away from his grasp.

"Hitomi I don't have time for arguments" he said sternly.

"No I want to stay, I can be your eyes" 

Asland brought his hand down and looked at his enemies who were gripping they're swords preparing for his attack. Asland roared and jumped at them sending the four charging at them with equal force. Asland dove to the right and took out one of the side mechas. One of the others attacked from behind.

"Behind you!" Hitomi screamed. Asland heard her cry, but could not release his hold on his opponent. Hitomi closed her eyes as she saw the sword baring down on them.

"Asland!" She cried.

"No you don't!" Kevin yelled blocking the hit with his sword. Kevin gripped the blade tighter and fought mercilessly with the other mechas. Three other Guymelefs touched down carrying Sir William, Sir Jeduis, and Sir Eric who charged into the fight.

Dilandau managed to break free from the bonds holding him inside the Alsidies. He jumped out and began to sneak around behind the others who were watching the fighting before them.

Hitomi released Aslands horn and gripped her head as a vision overcame her. She stepped backward her foot-hitting nothing but air. Kevin caught sight of her from the corner of his eye, and pushed his opponent away rushing over catching her in his palm. He laid her down in front of Van and Allen who picked her up and carried her away from the battle allowing Kevin to return to his fight.

Allen gently shook her

"Hitomi?" He whispered. Hitomi's eyelids were fluttering as the vision continued to flow through her mind. Dilandau smiled evilly as he stepped out of hiding his sword already unsheathed they were perfect targets. Dilandau raised his sword and began to quietly pickup his pace when Hitomi's eyes snapped open

"Hitomi are you all right" Allen inquired. Hitomi took a moment to place herself; her eyes were on Allen, Van and the others looking down on her. Her eyes drifted away from their faces to Dilandau who was racing towards them.

"Van, behind you!" She cried jumping up. Dilandau let out his battle cry and brought his sword down. Van clasped his scabbard and flipped around before Dilandau could strike. His sword clashed violently onto Van's scabbard. Van used his foot to kick Dilandau off him sending him crashing into a tree. Dilandau stumbled to his feet gripping his sword in front of him. Knowing that he lost his chance to attack he cursed and began to back away slowly.

"Gatti, retreat!" He yelled running and climbing onto one of the slayers mechas. They transformed into flight mode and took off leaving they're opponents in clouds of dust. Kevin and the three others opened the chest plate of their melefs and climbed out.

Pain surged through Hitomi's side and the after affects of the vision overwhelmed her and she fell backwards into Gaddes's arms letting out a soft cry. Van rushed to where Gaddes laid her down, but she was in a daze and unresponsive to his presence or anyone else's for that matter. A swift breeze blew across them as the Excelsior lowered slowly touching down a few yards away. Asland stepped towards where Hitomi had fallen causing the others to gape in awe at the large creature.

"Hitomi" he breathed in worry.

"That had to be the craziest stunts I have ever seen!" Kevin exclaimed walking up to Asland and placing his hand on his nose

"Warn me next time you're gonna take a nosedive with Hitomi out of a levaship" Asland smiled slightly at the young man. William was passing them when he stopped and nudged Asland with his elbow.

"Hey, what happened to they're just human's attitude we just saw a few hours ago?" He teased.

"You might say I did it for the young lady" he replied softly.

"Would one of you explain what's happening" Allen spouted. Kevin looked at the confused faces of his companions and scratched his head.

"You know that person Hitomi wouldn't tell you about because she wanted to protect him" Everyone's attention was now fully on Kevin.

"What are you getting at?"' Van inquired.

"Well..." Kevin started. Asland moved his headed closer.

"What he is trying to say is I am the one she was trying to protect"

"What?" Van gasped.

"You've got to be kidding" Gaddes spouted

"How is it possible, a dragon?" 

Kevin sighed "He saved her that night in the woods with the thief's, if it wasn't for him she would have died. He's been hidden behind Valonias waterfall for many years. He is the last of the Atlantian dragons, which explains his ability to speak.

"I'll be" Gaddes said in awe. A crash vibrated the ground as the Excelsior's doors opened and the crew poured out.

"Commander is everyone all right?" Josia inquired with a shout.

"I believe so Josia" Kevin looked back at Hitomi

"How is she?" He whispered.

"I need to have to look at her" Millerna replied. Kevin nodded.

"Josia help Millerna with Hitomi, you others let's get Escaflowne and Scherizade out of the Crusade and into Excelsior's bay" Josia nodded and approached Millerna quickly.

"Van, Allen I believe I shall finish explaining later" Kevin said walking away. Allen turned to his men 

"You heard what he said let's get moving"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had past and they had loaded Escaflowne and Scherizade. The Crusade was hooked to many cables and chains preparing ready to be towed by Excelsior's powerful engines. Allen and Van started to walk up the plank into the ship but were stopped by Aslands hand blocking they're path.

"What are you doing" Blue asked angrily. Kevin pulled him aside and stepped forward.

"Asland I know you don't care for us..." Kevin stopped his sentence at the sound of Aslands sarcastic laugh that came out no louder than a whisper.

"That young man was an understatement" Kevin brushed his reply off with a slight smile.

"Why did you help us if you hated us so much, why did you help save them?" Asland looked to the ground then back at them with a deep frown.

"I did it for her; I did it because I knew it would kill her if she lost you. I love her to much to have sat by and watch the people which she so greatly cares for perish in front of her, but I can honestly say that there is one thing I don't understand about you" Allen had a questioning look on his eyes

"And what is that?" He inquired. Asland looked deep into Allen's eyes

"Why did you abandon her?" Vans eyes opened wide and his anger began to rise

"We did not abandon her!" He shouted

"We left her behind so that Zaibach could not harm her anymore!" Asland was taken back by the sudden out burst from the until now silent boy. Asland looked the young man over before returning his glare.

"It doesn't matter how you look at it, what matters is she thought she had been abandoned by the people she trusted.

"But..." Van started

"No, you weren't there" Asland spouted

"You didn't see her eyes you didn't hear her cries. You were killing her, unintentionally maybe, but you hurt her. I can not begin to tell you how much she has praised you and tried to convince me to trust you. I am willing to try, believe me I am, but you are making it very difficult. Her eyes... they could have torn through your soul they were so vacant and alone, full of the fear that she would not be able to warn you, and be forced to watch you die. I can tell you one thing I care for her and do not wish to see harm come to her, but she cannot be safe in this war torn world and be happy. She would rather die than be alone. I pray that you will consider my words and make a wise decision" Asland concluded his speech and lifted his hand from they're path and entered the cargo bay leaving the others to enter the ship in deep thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millerna carried her small bag over to where Hitomi lay and sat down. She then reached over her and turned Hitomi onto her side lifting her shirt slightly to slide her hand underneath. Millerna moved her hand around slowly pressing down in a few places. She then went over to Hitomi's ribs and Abdomen. Millerna frowned letting out an inner sigh before she removed her hand to unzip her bag, quickly pulling out a small vial and syringe. After filling it she injected the fluid into Hitomi's system. Millerna pulled off the small cloth on Hitomis head and dipped it once again into warm water, wringing it out before placing it back. She smiled and ran her fingers ran across Hitomi's cheek her blemish was fading away faster than she had expected. She placed her fingers gently on the young girl's neck and pressed down lightly using a small circular motions. The place where Dilandau's finger had curled around her neck were no longer swollen. Millerna satisfied with most of her findings stood slowly. She reached down and pulled a small blanket off the table beside her and spread it out laying it over Hitomi before exiting the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folken and Dilandau stood silent in the vast room of darkness that's only light came from small torches on the surrounding wall's, this caused an eerie blue light to be cast in the chamber's. They starred at the enormous dome that protruded from the wall, which began to glow a dim orange that grew brighter as it powered up. An image slowly appeared on the screen forming a face.

"Folken" it rumbled.

"Emperor Dornkirk" Folken greeted.

"Folken the dragon still cast's it's shadow over our vision of a perfect future" He spoke sternly.

"You're Majesty; we have run into difficulties. One in particular I think will interest you" 

"Oh? And what might that be?" Dornkirk inquired.

"An Atlantean dragon has been found traveling with the Dragon and his company" Folken replied.

"What? That's impossible they have been extinct for hundreds of years" Dornkirk spoke unsure. Dilandau stepped forward

"I saw the dragon with my own eye's he was with that accursed girl from the Mystic Moon!"

"I thought I told you she was to be destroyed!" Dornkirk spouted.

"She escaped with the help of those rebels, but I wish to discuss this girl, I think she would be an advantage to our cause" Dornkirk crinkled his eyebrows in thought

"Explain?"

"She possesses an unexplained power, a power I think we should obtain before destroying her" Folken explained.

"Your point is well taken, capture her and the Atlantean Dragon. When you have the girl use any means necessary to retrieve her so called power" Dornkirk ordered.

"Understood your Majesty" Folken bowed as the screen faded and they were left in darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Millerna walked onto the bridge and stopped placing herself next to Allen. Kevin turned his attention to the Princess

"How is she" he inquired.

"She's fine, her side is a little enflamed because of the extensive stress put on it, but that should heel if we keep her in bed a few day's" she replied softly. Van sighed in relief to hear she was to be fine.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Hitomi was in one of the vacant rooms, but we just moved her to the cargo hold" Van looked confused

"Why did you put her there?"

"Asland requested it, he wished to be with her" Kevin replied.

"I see" van whispered turning to look out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi turned slightly in Aslands arms and opened her eyes slowly.

"Asland?" She whispered. Asland looked down at Hitomi and smiled softly

"So you decided to grace me with your presence?" Hitomi returned the smile at the sound of his voice.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're on our way back to Valonia" he replied.

"Hmmm I don't remember...' she then trailed off into an inaudible whisper. Asland chuckled

"Those visions really take a lot out of you don't they?"

"Yes they do" she breathed, slowly raising herself up one arm holding her side.

"And where may I ask do you think your going" Asland said forbiddingly.

"I'm going to find the others" she said setting her feet on the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" He said sternly.

"What do you mean" she asked crossing her arms.

"The young lady I believe her name was Millerna, yes Millerna said that you were to rest" he explained

"But Asland I need to talk to them" she pleaded. Asland sighed inwardly.

"Please Asland" Hitomi's eye's pleaded with his own.

"Go on" he groaned waving her away. Hitomi smiled warmly at him

"Thank you" she whispered walking away.

"I hope you know I won't take the blame for this" he chided before the door closed behind her. The only response Asland received was the sound of a muffled giggle. Hitomi crossed the halls till reaching the doors to the bridge. She opened it and cringed as it let out an ear-piercing creek. Millerna turned to see Hitomi enter the room.

"Hitomi!" She shrieked.

"I had you on bed rest" She protested.

"No, no I'm fine" she whispered stepping down the few steps that led to the main floor.

"Don't give me that" Millerna spouted. Coming up to her and gripping her arm

"you're going back right now!" She said sternly

"Millerna please don't" Hitomi said pulling out of her grasp.

"I have to know" she pleaded.

"Know what Hitomi" Kevin asked approaching them.

"I need to know that when I go to sleep that the next morning when I wake up you'll be there"

"Hitomi, we didn't want to put you endanger again. Zaibach went after you to get to us; we can't risk you anymore" Allen tried to explain. Hitomi looked up to face they're gazing eye's. Hers now glazing over with a fresh set of tears that threatened to fall.

"And when you leave again do you think my visions will leave with you? In case you have forgotten they don't. You'll just leave and I will be haunted every minute asleep and awake by visions of death and destructions, and then what do I do... wait for them to come true, helpless to stop them? You would have saved my life, but you would have cursed my soul" Her tears escaped they're prisons and spilled freely over her flushed cheeks.

"You don't know what it's like to watch all of you die over and over each death more horrible than the last. I want to be there, I need to be there!" Hitomi stopped and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't think about... I mean, I didn't realize that..."Van stopped as Hitomi placed her hand up to his mouth an smiled sadly

"There's no need to explain I fully understand why you had to leave. I just need you to understand why I have to be there, that I am apart of this war weather or not you want me to be" Van nodded and ran a hand through his hair

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I promise we won't leave you again" Hitomi leaned over and grasped the railing that surrounded the main bridge

"I'm glad you understand how you feel" she gasped slightly.

"Hitomi I'm taking you back to lay down now" Millerna whispered. Hitomi smiled softly

"All right" She replied taking Millerna's hand whom was now helping her up the steps. After the door creaked closed Millerna sighed

"She's so stubborn!" Van and several others smiled at the remark but did not reply to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen sat with the others at the table that was located on the left side of the bridge. A couple of hours had past and they would be passing over the last of the mountains and land in Valonia momentarily.

"Commander do you smell that?" Gadds inquired. Allen paused and concentrated on the air around him.

"Smoke?" He whispered to no one in particular.

"Are we on fire?" William exclaimed. Murmurs began to coarse through the men

"Oh God, Oh God!" Came an exclaimed gasp of terror that caught everyone's attention. They looked over to see Sir Fredrick Coordone who was standing at the window pointing out, his hand trembling.

"Valonia!" He gasped

"V...V...Valonia's gone!" He barely breathed out. At his words everyone jumped from they're positions and made they're way to his side. What they saw left them speechless. Even though the day was sunny and had been cloudless the sky was blackened and ashen, clouds of deep gray billowed up into the heavens. Below them there was nothing but the bright light the intense heat of the raging flames that now engulfed the city, reducing the castle and homes into burning ruble.

"Oh my God they did it anyways, they burned it anyways!" Van growled clinching the hilt of his sword. Emotions of despair, fear, hate, vengeance, and remorse filled the air like a dense fog. The crashing of the bridge doors being thrown open echoed, and footsteps pounding loudly meeting the ground in quick even strides followed. Hitomi ran in front of them hitting the window with the palms of her hands. She breathed desperately as if she had run forever.

"No" she whispered scratching her nails across the window surface, as her heavy breathing caused pain to coarse through her side. 

"Hitomi!" Van called running up to her and grasping her arms tightly, but when her eye's met his he gasped. They did not resemble the emerald depths that he had gazed into countless times. Her eyes were so distant and vacant. The despair, fear, and anguish emitting from them made his skin crawl.

"Hitomi?" He whispered his voice more desperate and concerned

"It's burning...Everything's burning" she breathed. Van waved his hand in front of her face, but her Irises never followed its movements. Hitomi's face was turning pink almost as if she was blushing and her skin was becoming hot to the touch.

"Millerna!" Van called. 

"It's so hot" Hitomi barely muttered.

--------

__

She was walking inside her mind, buildings were burning and crumbling to the ground. There was no sign of movement or life around her, but the smell of charred flesh and blood filled her senses. The sounds of the flames were muted and crashes of thunder cracked in the heavens. Hitomi looked up as black clouds filled the already smoke enveloped sky. Lightening shot down from the heavens and struck near her sending her to her hands and knees. Rain began to pour down wetting the ground creating streams and rivers. The rain did not extinguish the flames nor did it bring cool relief from the heat. She lifted her hands and looked at them in horror as red droplets splattered continuously on them, and streams poured down the strings of her hair and dripped on to her lips. Her senses screamed in recognition of the substance flooding around her.

"Blood!" She screamed. The flames began to raise around her causing her physical pain never had a vision inflicted her body with pain. She cried out as the flames consumed the last of her air causing her to choke. She peered into the flames as a figure started forming. The thunder cracked, and another bolt of lightening struck the ground in front of her blinding her with its immense light. In its wake was a sword sticking out of the ground the flames reflecting of its golden blade. The figure now fully formed burst forth from flame revealing a white horse with a Maine and tail of pure gold, wings sprouted from it's back and feathers now dispersed through the heavens. It reared up causing Hitomi to push herself away from the enormous creature. The horses golden hooves struck violently against the earth causing it to shatter underneath her. All became dark as Hitomi fell deep into the crevice. 

-----------

"What's wrong with her!" Merle cried as she watched Hitomi scream and struggle in what appeared to be a trance. Millerna had already pushed Van away and was trying to awaken her.

"She's burning up! We need to get her out of this now, I think it's killing her!" Kevin glanced across the room over to a large pitcher of water.

"It couldn't hurt" he whispered standing up and sprinting across the floor.

-----------

__

Hitomi could see a glow coming up from the bottom of the pit. Flashes of pictures surrounded her showing figures with wings and buildings of incomprehensible beauty. She was still falling, yet she appeared to be in a temple of some sort. Before hers stood a man in his 60's with wings of Gold, his snowy white hair whipped in the air, his beard streamed down his chest. He lifted his sword with both hands pointing it to the sky.

"The power of Atlantis" he cried. A great beam of light spewed from its tip. Hitomi's eyes caught the glimmer from an object dangling from his neck.

"My pendant" she breathed. Flames erupted around her again and she was now back in the midst of the burning city. A man walked through her as if she weren't even there and dry through the charred remains. His hand pulled out a small amulet with a pink stone. He turned facing her his dark brown hair flowing down his shoulders. He smiled, but his beard and mustache covered his lips. He stretched out his hand and held out the pendant.

"I Leon Schezar have found the power of Atlantis" he murmured his blue eyes dancing. Chills ran down her spine and everything turned black there was nothing around her she was swimming in the darkness. A light flashed and in front of her stood King Greggory Bonia

"Atlantis has risen" he whispered.

"Greggory" she breathed.

"Atlantis has risen" He was fading as quickly as he had come

"Greggory wait, please wait!" She exclaimed

"Don't go" she whispered, but there was no response. It was cold, the darkness was so cold, but it was a relief from the scorching heat that had been burning her body moments ago. She closed her eyes and breathed in the silence. 

---------------

When Hitomi opened her eyes she was met by many distraught faces. Kevin was hovering over her holding a pitcher of water, which contents were now soaking into her clothes. A worried smile now spread across his face. She began to cough and tried standing from the place she lay on the floor.

"Hitomi don't lay back down!" Millerna insisted.

"Are you okay, speak to me Hitomi" Millerna continued while waving the others to get back. Hitomi rubbed at her hands and arms slightly.

"Hitomi?" She looked up at Millerna an concentrated on her voice

"The flames they...they burned, how? It wasn't real" She whispered.

"Commander what do we do?" Allen looked over to the terrified crew most who had just lost their homes and families.

"I don't know, Lord help me I don't know."

AN: Chapter6 is finished yeah I hope you liked it, it took me three days to type up.

Please review I love knowing what you think flames and all:)

Dragon heart 


	7. Finding the Key to a Rebuilt Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter7: Finding the Key to a Rebuilt Past

It had been three hours sense the discovery that the once great city of Valonia had been reduced to rubble. In the devastating confusion the Excelsior traveled a couple of miles into Valonia's dense forest and landed in a clearing where they worked to cover the ship hiding it from aerial view. Greggory was now dead the last of the Bonia royal family had been terminated. The 16,000 men, women, and children had been brutally massacred as had happened in Fanelia and Fried only day's into the War. Zaibach had no mercy even for the innocent. The crew of the excelsior stayed aboard accompanied by half the Imperial Knights. The rest were outside sitting on the cool ground around a small fire.

"Allen I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" Kevin began shyly. Allen looked up at the older man who had begun to fidget, digging into the ground with a stick.

"What is the favor?" He inquired.

"We're apart of this war now as much as you are. My men and I, with your permission would like to stay and fight beside you. The Excelsior is a fine ship and the crew is the best Valonia has to offer. We want this war to end as much as you and I think even if not a lot we could help" Kevin finished pushing his hair back away from his face. Allen smiled.

"I'd be honored" he said confidently extending a hand of friendship which Kevin accepted gratefully.

"Thank you Allen" 

the cargo bay door came crashing down causing the group to jump and look over they're shoulders. When the dust settled Aslands head emerged from the large door cautiously. He stepped out and made his way past them a few yards before dropping to the ground

"If I'd stayed in that cage a moment longer I would have gone mad" he announced.

"Closter phobic" Kevin laughed.

"That and the constant stares of your men are becoming quite an annoyance"

"You can't blame them" Kevin smiled.

"No, I guess I can't" Asland groaned.

"You know I'm curious how long exactly have you lived in Valonia?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Hmmm..." Asland pressed his brows together in thought.

"I believe about 363 years to be exact.

Kevin's eyes widened

"My God how did you ever pull that off?"

"Easy actually I stayed behind the waterfall most of the time. It's actually quite large" Asland replied softly.

"But what about hunting how did you manage that?" Pyle inquired.

"Good God man what do you think I am a monster" Asland sneered yet amused

"I'll have you know I'm a dedicated vegetarian, I do not eat you or any thing else that breathes." Kevin laughed in amusement

"What's so funny, I swear the only human I shall ever understand is Hitomi" he grumbled.

All the people on this world and you befriend the strangest one here" Merle smirked. Asland scowled

"Have I mentioned Kitty that I have been debating on changing my diet" Asland said while nearing her and showing his teeth. Merle shrieked and pounced over to Van gripping onto him tightly. Asland amused laid his head down on his hands and closed his eyes. 

Kevin stood and brushed his clothes off unconsciously.

"I'll be back in a while" he said walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin walked up behind Hitomi who was looking out a small window. So you're awake, I thought you were on bed rest" he chuckled. Hitomi turned at the sound of his voice.

"I was just thinking about my vision" she whispered turning once again to pier out the window.

"You know you had me worried when we couldn't wake you up?" He mentioned softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" He added.

"How can I, I don't understand it myself" she whispered.

"Well maybe we can figure it out together" he comforted

"I've never felt my visions before; I'm frightened I don't want to feel that again. The pain it was so real like I was really amidst a real fire that was burning uncontrollably, except I couldn't die" she whispered lower as several tears slid down her face. Kevin embraced her sympathetically.

"It's over now that's all that matters. Come let's get out of this tin can" he said smiling

"What?" She replied bewildered. 

"I'm suggesting we go for a walk in the fresh air. It will help clear your mind, and maybe we can develop an explanation for your vision." He said softly.

"What about what Millerna said" she inserted.

"Well from what I can see you don't take her serious anyways besides who's gonna tell?" Hitomis eyes lightened and she smiled.

"You're right let's go" she replied taking his hand and exiting the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi placed her hand on a tree and smiled brightly

"It's so beautiful here, even amidst the war. It's beautiful" she praised.

"Indeed it is" 

"I think it would be wise if you started at the first of your vision now" he said trying not to sound forcing. Hitomi brushed away her bangs and groaned inwardly.

"I remember I was in the middle of a burning city and I could hear the loud cracks of thunder all around me, then there was lightening it struck behind me sending me to the ground. I recall it started to rain I was happy at first, that is until I looked at my hands and saw what it was..." Hitomi paused and looked down at her hands before closing her eyes.

"What was it?" Kevin asked curiously. Hitomi looked into his eyes

"Red rain" she whispered faintly.

"Red rain? Hitomi I don't understand?" He replied confused.

"It was blood Kevin, it was raining blood......The flames consumed me and there was no air the fire had taken it away. I couldn't breath. I thought I was dieing. I was so scared" she sobbed letting tears fall down her face. 

"Kevin I'm so scared" Kevin slipped his arm arround Hitomi's shoulder and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey it will be ok I promise" he whispered. Hitomi cried till her eyes ran dry, and she was fast asleep in his arm's. Kevin sighed and lifted her up, smiling sadly at her face, as he started walking toward's the camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van looked up at the sound of rustling bushes. He saw Kevin exit with a still form in his arm's

"Kevin what happened!" Van spouted in a paniced tone, raising to his feet.

"It's alright Van she's just sleeping" he smiled walking over to a clear spot on the ground placing her down gently onto the grass retrieving a blaket and spreading it over tucking it tightly around her.

"What were you doing in the forests?" Millerna inquirred looking over at them her chin in her palm a stern look in her eyes. 

"She needed someone to talk to. We started to discuss her vision, but in the middle of it she broke down. Hitomi said it caused her physical pain, though it is hard for me to understand how that is possible, but no matter the point is it scared her, it scared her bad." Kevin sighed and leaned back onto a tree. Kevin closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. The others stayed silent starring into the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi had awoken a while back and her mind was racing. She wanted sleep to come, but it never did. Greggory was dead along with thousands of other innocent men, women, and children she had almost lost her friends, lost Van all in one day. She looked around all of the others had long sense fallen asleep and several of them were sloppily snorring, which brought a tugging smile to her lips. She sat up and pushed the small blanket off her and stretched, as she stood to her feet she inhaled the chilled night air, and crept silently past her sleeping comrades trying not to disturb or awaken them. Hitomi slid by Asland and flinched when her foot connected to a twig on the ground let out a splintering crack. Asland slightly stirred, but never awoke allowing Hitomi to let out a sigh of relief before disappearing into the trees of the forest that seemed to be calling her name. Hitomi's thoughts ran wild and her head began to ache finally after along delay for the loss of Greggory who had been kind enough to befriend her and treat her as his daughter she wept. The smell of smoke was lingering in the air, and was growing stronger the more she walked the air became thick and parts of the blackened ground were still glowing a fiery red and orange, the steam rising from it causing her to sweat. She looked around adjusting her eyes to see her surroundings amongst the darkness, she let more tears fall freely at the sight of the charred city. She stood silently, her feet berried deep in ash on the front steps of the castles remains. She wiped the falling tears off her flushed cheeks and starred into the rubble where a dim blue glow just barely caught her eye. Hitomi dropped to her knees and began to carefully dig through the debris. When her finger found the object in which she searched for she lifted it up and brushed it off with her fingers

"A ring" she whispered. A soft hum emitting from the ring causing Hitomi to drop it and back away.

"What the..." Hitomi shrieked as a light shot out from it revealing some kind of hallow graphic figure with golden wings

"Greggory?" she whispered.

"Hitomi, the key to Atlantis lies with Rose, it shall guide you, and shall summon Trilies protector of Atlantis. Find the key and you will have the power to destroy Zaibach"

"I don't understand" Hitomi spouted in confusion.

"The light will guide you, good luck child" Greggory's image faded and the light shot into the castle. Hitomi still confused but understanding her task retrieved the ring and followed it's guiding glow into what was left of the ruins. The light illuminated her dark surroundings allowing her to see. She was in the once grand entry. The mural's and portraits were gone and everything was painted an endless black. The floors creaked underneath her and the walls and ceilings cracked and splintered causing her to tense in fear that they might come crashing down on her. She approached a familiar door way and entered. The ceiling was gone she peered up at the nights starry sky, she knew this place, this was in Greggorys chambers. The light had brought her to a dead end, it now reflected of the wall. She approached a charred frame and used her hands to brush off the ash from the small pieces that remained of the once beautiful portrait of Rose Greggory's deceased daughter. The hanging wire snapped and sent the frame crashing to the ground in a heap. After the dust settled her eyes fixed on a small metal door that had been hidden by the large picture. The door was melted off revealing an object the size of a thumbnail inside. Hitomi raised it closer to her face; it was a ring flat on one side and domed with hieroglyphics on the other

"What is this for?" She whispered. The ring grew brighter causing Hitomi to divert her attention to the blue stone. She studied the ring and then the other piece

"I wonder" she thought to herself placing the small circle over the stone. The two pieces let out a click as it snapped into place. Hitomi looked over into the night sky that was turning morning, in the distance you could just barely see the light beginning to peek up. The others would be awakening in an hour or two. She gripped the ring tightly and began to find her way out of the ruins and to the camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi appeared from behind the brushes and trees, the sun had almost fully risen. She crept past the now fully rested crew and slipped under the blanket she had been under earlier and fell asleep quickly and peacefully. A few minutes past by quickly and the crew was up and about that is except Hitomi who still laid motionless on the ground. Merle pounced on her, which brought out a groan.

"Wake up Hitomi it's morning" Merle chirped.

"Go away!" Hitomi moaned pulling her blanket over her head.

"How long can someone sleep" Merle taunted pulling the blanket off her. Hitomi barely reacted which surprised Merle as she watched her merely turned over and try to go back to sleep though she didn't really have to try.

"Gee Hitomi what happened to you" Merle questioned with a snicker looking at her blackened skin covered in ash. The crewman chuckled at the sight of her

"You smell like smoke" Merle added.

"Just leave me alone" Hitomi said raising up. Hitomi pulled out the ring from her pocket and began studying it trying to under stand the hieroglyphics that encircled it, her eyes drifted to the eight triangles that lined them. Hitomi turned the rim lining the arrows up making 4 diamonds. The ground began to quake underneath her but left the others untouched

"Hitomi what's happening" Millerna shrieked

"Hitomi!" Van yelled. And immense circle of light began to grow in front of her lightening spewing out of it. Aloud rumble was heard and a horse jumped out of the vortex letting it disappear behind it. The enormous beast reared up and wings burst forth from is back. Hitomi now understood a piece of her vision and was drawn to approached the animal.

"Hitomi stop get away from it!" Allen shouted.

"Get back Hitomi!" Van joined in. Hitomi ignored their shouts and continued forward

"Trillies" she whispered

"Protector of Atlantis's power"

"Hitomi what are you talking about!" Merle spouted.

"My God it can't be!" Asland breathed getting some attention from the others.

"He was in my Vision; Greggory told me he was the protector of the power of Atlantis. I summoned him... by accident I think" Hitomi began mumbling to no one in particular.

"Hitomi what does Greggory have to do with this? I don't understand Valonia's gone Greggory is dead" Kevin Questioned sadly

"No Greggory's alive in Atlantis, he evacuated the city before Zaibach attacked" she explained.

"She's lost it" Merle spouted. Hitomi placed her hand on Trilies mussel and the jewel on his bridle began to glow along with her pendant and ring. Hitomi slipped the ring onto her finger and her hand began to tingle and slightly burn as a map etched across her palm in a bright light. The light dissipated and she starred vacantly at her hand 

"Greggory is a Draconian, he told me that Atlantis holds the power to destroy Zaibach, we must go there and find Greggory" Hitomi said looking over to the dumbfounded group

"I hold the map" she whispered holding out her palm 

"Please you must believe me" she pleaded. Asland stepped forward a glimmer appeared in his eyes

"It's true" he whispered

"Trilies has returned, Atlantis has risen again after 400 years it has been restored" Asland finished a smile tugging on his lip's

"I can go home" he added. Allen approached her grasping her arm and pulling her hand to him looking over the glowing map that seemed to be underneath her skin in her veins.

"I can't believe it" he breathed. Hitomi smiled and looked him in the eyes

"It looks like your going to finish what your father started" she said ironically. Allen looked taken back by her remark almost upset and confused about how she knew his father.

"Get the ship ready were leaving!" he ordered not looking into her eyes. Allen walked away in silence ignoring all who tried to ask him question's. 

"You heard what he said let's pack up and move out we have a lost city to find"

------------------------------------------------------

The Excelsior had been flying three hours and none had broken the silence of the room the event's that just happen were overwhelming to they're minds. They headed for Blomeir the capital city of Triton Island that is as far as they could go with the Excelsior, according to the map Atlantis was located somewhere in the middle of the ocean. They would need a sailing ship, sense the Levaship would be 

un able to land.

---------------------------------------------------------

Folken stood once again in front of the enormous screen that held Dornkirk's image.

"Stratigos I have seen our future and it is not as we have planned. I have sensed a strange new power growing with in the Mystic Moon seeress, if she stay's with the dragon she could be our down fall, speed up your plan's for her capture to top priority, the girl is becoming more powerful than we could have ever imagined. Find her now and bring her to me at the capital" Dornkirk ordered sternly.

"Yes your majesty, but what of the dragon?"

"Leave him, we shall take care of him after we have the girl's power"

"Yes Milord" Folken acknowledged bowing.

"Stratigoes before I depart tell Dilandau that the seeress can be found sailing from the Triton Island I have for seen this" he said calmly. Folken nodded his understanding and left the room as the image on the screen faded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi looked out the window looking out over the approaching Island

"Beautiful" she whispered. The sun shown across the crystal waters that crashed against the sandy shores. The greenery was lush and tropical. Hitomi's eyes lit up with excitement as the Island grew closer and closer. She was finally feeling at peace.

"Raise the propellers and cut our levitation to 20!" Allen shouted

"Yes commander" A crewman acknowledged.

"Pyle prepare the anchors and lower the sails!" 

Allen watched as the Excelsior slowly lowered out of the sky and approached Blomiers shipyard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dilandau scratched impatiently against the glass of a bottle with his dagger

"Dilandau" Folken spoke

"What is it Stratigos" he asked annoyed. Folken emerged from the shadow and walked slowly over to the small table where Dilandau sat.

"We have orders of action from the Emperor himself"

Dilandau jumped from his seat knocking the bottle to the ground shattering it on impact.

"Don't keep me waiting Folken" Dilandau growled in anticipation. 

"Dornkirk has spotted the dragon in Blomeir, we are to capture the girl and have her brought to him. Folken explained

"Yes!" Dilandau hissed running towards the doors

"And Dilandau!" Folken started. Dilandau stopped in his tracks and glared back at the older man

"Only the girl, leave Van alone" He spoke sternly and forbiddingly.

"Whatever" came the reply as he disappeared through the doors in the direction of the hanger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi stood holding the ropes that surrounded her letting the wind whip through her hair. A giggle of excitement escaped her lips as a wave washed over the front of the ship drenching her clothes

"Asland isn't this wonderful" she smiled brightly.

"I see no excitement in this" Asland groaned. Hitomi looked over at him he was laying stiffly on the deck of the mighty ship and his arms were crossed over his head, his eyes tightly closed. Hitomi grinned and sprinted down the deck towards the others who were adjusting sails and ropes at the back of the ship. Spotting Kevin she averted her steps and dove into his arms catching him off guard.

"Hitomi!" he gasped.

"Your wet" he chuckled brushing her drenched bangs out of her eyes.

"I thought you needed to cool down" she teased ringing the water from her sleeve over his head. He laughed and pulled her over his head pulling a shriek from her.

"Put me down!" He sat her down and ruffled her wet stringy hair.

"Typical Earth girl, so honoree" he mused. Hitomi giggled and looked over at Allen and Van who along with others were starring. Hitomi sighed and sat down next to William on a crate that was pushed up against the ship's cabin.

"I haven't been at peace in weeks" she whispered leaning back.

"It's good to see the lady with a truthful smile" William grinned.

"Hitomi?" a voice spoke questioningly. Hitomi turned to see Asland peeking around the corner

"What on Gaea is it that you find so wonderful about the ocean.

Hitomi frowned and inhaled sadly.

"Memories, it's only memories" she whispered

"I see" Asland said with understanding. Asland frowned, Hitomi's happy expression had dissipated, his question had brought back memories of her home.

"I still see nothing joyful about rocking back and forth endlessly chilled by large waves pouring over you only to grow colder by the wind blowing over you" he pretended to grumble. A relieved sigh filled his mind at the sight of an amused smile on her lips. He laid his head down and continued to watch the other carry on endless conversations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chesta! Ship spotted at 10 degrees north, assume attack formation!" Dilandau ordered.

"I'm coming Van!" He cackled pressing the button to his targeting lens sending it down in front of his eye.

"Magnify to 30" he whispered. Dilandau smiled evilly at the sight of the sandy brown haired girl who sat basking in the sun's rays.

"I've got you!" He growled vengefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi stood and left the back deck heading for the cabin door disappearing behind a corner. She walked down the narrow steps that led into the fairly large room beneath her. She was almost to the bottom when a large jolt sent her flying down the rest of the way crashing to the floor. She heard shouts from above and the ship seemed to have gained a large quantity of weight

"What's going on!" She gasped stumbling to her feet on the now slanted floors. Hitomi began to pull herself up the stairs using the stair rail when a deafening roar was heard

"Asland!" She cried trying to go faster. She reached the top and burst through the doors in a dead sprint she stopped abruptly when she began to turn the corner.

"No, not again!" She breathed in an exclaimed whisper. Dilandau stood with a Dragonslayer by his side and two others pinning Asland down who now had a large muzzle around his snout.

"Give us the girl and we'll be on our way" he ordered. Hitomi was taken back by his words they wanted her. Allen stepped forward gripping his sword

"Not a chance in Hell Dilandau" he spoke calmly

"Come now Allen one girl for a whole crew, that's more than fair I think" Dilandau said casually.

"You heard us the first time" Van growled before Allen could give his answer.

"I'm not a very patient man and you have reached my last thread" Dilandau hissed

"Give her up or I shall sink this ship!" Dilandau's eyes were flaming his finger twitching near the trigger. 

Hitomi stood in fear. They would never give her up willingly they would take the chances in battle, but finding Atlantis was the only way to defeat their enemy. This could not be done if they were dead. Hitomi reached up and retrieved the pendant from around her neck then removed the ring from her finger and breathed in deep trying to suppress her fears and doubts as she turned the corner and crept forward.

"So be it fools" Dilandau raged raising his claws

"I'll take her by force then" 

"No!" Hitomi cried sprinting forward.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted running towards Hitomi who tossed something in his direction causing him to pause and catch the items in his hands

"What the..." Van looked at the ring and pendant in his hand

"No......Hitomi No!" He shouted.

"Van, find Greggory, find him for me" she pleaded fear clearly etched on her face. 

"Hitomi what the hell do you think your doing" Kevin shouted.

"Dilandau!" Hitomi called upwards upon reaching the Guymelef.

"Well look what we have here" Dilandau smirked.

"Leave them alone. If it's me you want then here I am. I give myself freely to you" she shouted closing her eyes at the sight of the crima claws bursting from they're chambers. The wrapped around her body lifting her in the air. She let out a gasp as the metal tightened slightly crushing her thin body, causing her to struggle to breathe. Hitomi could see Van's pain filled eye's gazing up at her

"I'm sorry" she whispered closing her eyes.

"I will be back!" Dilandau promised as the Guymelefs transformed into flight mode and thrust off the deck with great force and flew into the cloudless sky's carrying Hitomi and Asland away. Van gripped the objects in his hand vengefully.

"What do they want her for" Kevin almost growled.

"I don't know but were going to get her back" Van said through gritted teeth.

"What do we do? What about Atlantis?" Reedem questioned.

"They won't kill her they want her for something what that is I don't know. The only way that we can help them is if we do as Hitomi wished and find Greggory, find Atlantis" Allen said trying to portray the calm leader though inside he was at war.

"But how can we work this thing?" Van said fumbling with the ring in frustration.

"We don't necessarily need the map right now. We still have forty miles till we reach the last point seen on the map, that's forty miles to figure it out" Allen comforted putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Why does she always have to do this" Van said with his anger rising.

"Would you have done the same thing?" Kevin asked looking over at Van through now glisening eyes.

"Yes of coarse, but that's different" 

"How?"

Van paused in silence not knowing how to respond to the question. Kevin approached closer to Van's face

"How? It's not any different in any way. The people she cared for were endanger she could bring a stop to it so she did the only way she could, just as I or any of you would have" Kevin finished. Van nodded walking away, he looked across the sky and vowed silently

"We'll come for you Hitomi I promise."

AN: Chapter 7 is finished yeah now to start on eight it's the story that never end (smiles)

I'm sorry if it makes no sense but I'm trying here. Pleas, please (on hands and knees kissing your feet) please review I'll even except flames with open arms :)

Dragon Heart


	8. Battlefields of the Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters

Chapter8: Battlefields of the mind

"Folken!" Dilandau called. Folken looked up to see Dilandau enter the darkened room.

"Did you succeed" he asked impatiently. Dilandau stopped and reached back through the doorframe grasping to something tightly and pulling it next to him. He used all his might to toss the figure forward sending it crashing to Folkens feet.

"It was simple she gave herself up freely, and I brought home an added bonus that I think you might like" Dilandau smirked. 

Folken's eyes narrowed

"What do you mean?" He asked as his anger began to rise.

"We have captured the Atlantean dragon" he replied proudly.

"Well done Dilandau make sure it is chained, tell the Pilots to change course and head for the capital. I wish to speak to the girl alone. Dilandau nodded

"Whatever you say Folken" Hitomi looked up at the silver haired boy as the door closed behind him. Fear coursed through her veins, sending chills down her spine. She gasped as Folken's claw rapped around her arm and pulled her up to face him

"So we meet again" he spoke his voice icy.

"What did you want with me?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Emperor Dornkirk ruler of all Zaibach has requested your presence" he replied his haunting voice holding no emotions no matter the question or answers.

"I won't tell you or him anything, your wasting your time" she spouted

"Who said we wanted to know anything" he spoke a corner smirk appearing across his lips. Hitomi's eyes widened with his words

"I don't understand" she breathed.

"The Emperor says that you have powers, though I have yet to see them. Even Dilandau has spoken of them" he whispered.

"Power?" She questioned.

"Don't play a fool" he spouted

"You have the power to see through my stealth cloaks, some even say you have the power to see into the past and future" Hitomi tore her eyes from him

"No" she breathed.

Folken smiled coldly at her. Hitomi let her mind race in an attempt to find away to divert this conversation

"Why did you do it?" She asked looking up into his eyes changing the subjects, trying to hold back tears.

"Do what?" He responded not understanding her last question.

"Burn Fanelia; abandon your brother" she replied. Folken's eyes narrowed and he was silent, but his grip grew tighter around her arm pulling a yelp from her lips

"You're hurting me!" She gasped trying to pry at his fingers with her own.

"Easy I wanted the future of Gaea to be at peace" he replied loosening his grasp.

"You'll never bring peace to this world; you'll only cause pain and destruction wherever your feet touch the ground. Zaibach does nothing but kill innocent people, steal away their peace, and destroy the great cities of this world!" She growled at him. Folken's eyes hardened

"Silence!" Hitomi noticed then that she had struck gold, she had found a sensitive area.

"Why? Because I speak what is true?" Folken's anger began to rise his emotionless mask was cracking.

"If you know what is best for you, you will shut your mouth!" He threatened starring into her eyes 

"Your afraid" Hitomi whispered. Folken's eyes widened he hadn't expected those words

"You're afraid, afraid of the truth, just as you were ten years ago" she continued with all her courage. Folkens mask seamed to fall and shatter on the floor. An intense anger swept through him like an immense fire surging down his body. He released his grasp almost instantly at her finishing words, raising his arm

"Shut up!" He yelled bringing his hand down with all his vengeance letting it strike her violently causing a cry to escape her as the force of the blow sent her crashing to the ground several feet away. Folken's look of anger switched to surprise as he look down at his hand which stung from the brutal force in which he had connected it to her face. The girl laid in front of him shivering in a fetal position. He was silent in shock he had never struck anyone he abhorred violence. Why had he grown angry there was no logical reason? He hit her in anger why? Why did he he strike the girl? Folken turned and abruptly left the room quickly letting the door close behind him, leaving Hitomi alone on he chilled iron floors letting out a muffled sob.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folken stood silent on the bridge watching as the fortress neared the Zaibach capital, and the castle came into view. They had been traveling for hours and he had kept his mind distant thinking through many things.

"Well, well here you are Folken, congratulations on one step closer to becoming like me" Dilandau snickered evilly.

"What ever do you mean?" Folken inquired looking at him sternly.

" Come now Stratigos, I just came from the room in which I left you with the girl. I was expecting to find you but I found no one but the girl"

"And your point is" 

"She wasn't absolutely happy to see me, she was horrified"

"That has nothing to do with me"

"Oh but I'm not finished" Dilandau smiled coldly

"It seems Stratigos you have no right to tell me not to strike the girl"

Dilandau breathed in the tension emitting from the older man like a sweet fragrance

"I have no idea what your talking about" He replied icily. Dilandau began to walk away but made sure to have the last words

"I have to admit it would have taken me more than one blow to leave such a mark upon ones face" he taunted

"Get out! Get out now!" 

Dilandau let out an amused cackle till the door closed and muffled the skin crawling laugh.

"Stratigos we have received a transmition from the base, we have permission to land" Chesta said bowing

"Very well then bring us in. Alert the Emperor tell him we have found the seeress, and have also apprehended the Atlantean dragon. Tell him I wish to meet with him as soon as possible"

"Yes sir" the soldier replied walking away Folken closed his eyes and let out an inaudible sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folken entered the castle slowly. He could see the men trying to move the unconscious best to the training courts right outside the main castle but still within it's walls. The shackles were being prepared to hold the giant down. Dilandau approach casually with a playful smile, dragging next to him a stumbling girl.

"Dornkirk is ready for you; he requests the presence of the girl" He spoke thrusting the girl into Folken's arms. He balanced Hitomi and pulled her along with him quickly but gently, not daring to look at her or even breathe a word. He approached a set of large doors that raised at least eleven feet above his head. The two guards bowed to him slightly and then entered the room before him.

"Your Majesty, Lord Folken has arrived and is awaiting"

"Bring him to me" a deep baritone voice rumbled. Both doors were now opening and Folken entered calmly with Hitomi nervously trying to keep up with him.

"Good work Stratigos, you have brought the girl" Dornkirk praised.

"Thank you your Majesty"

"Bring her to me" he requested. Folken pulled Hitomi forward pushing her to her knees in front of the enormous machine that held the Emperor.

"What is your name child?" He asked coldly.

"Hi...Hitomi...Hitomi Kansaki" she replied shakily

"You have caused many problems for me did you know this?" Hitomi shook her head in a yes her eyes gazing at the floor.

"Why do you resist what we are doing" Hitomi looked up at him and starred into his eyes

"Because it's wrong" she whispered.

"Hmmm. Poor confused child, no matter you'll see things clearly soon enough" He waved his hand as if he were summoning someone. A tall thin man approached quickly caring a goblet in his hands not daring to look up. Dornkirk retrieved the glass and the man backed away. Taking a drink he eyed the girl in silence before continuing.

"Where do you get your power?" Dornkirk asked watching her intensely.

"I have no power" she lied. Dornkirk snorted

"Do not lie to me" His voice made Hitomi tense up

"I shall have your power weather you give it willingly or make me take it by force" Dornkirk was clearly growing impatient.

"I can't give you what I don't have" she whispered. Folken knelt down and placed his lips by her ear

"Please for your own good tell him, you don't know what you are doing" He whispered urgently

"So be it. Amileos!" Dorkirk boomed. A man dressed in a hooded black robe crossed the floor, his very presence eerie. Folken stood and looked at the man approaching him, Ameleos stopped beside Folken and dropped the hood to his back.

"Yes Milord"

"Ameleos take the girl, find her power and extract it from her" Dornkirk ordered.

Folken's eyes widened in slight worry though not enough to be noticed. Ameleos was head over Dornkirks sorcerers they had been the same men that gave him his clawed hand, and made Dilandau a cold blooded killer. They were merciless in their techniques he should know he had been one himself. Ameleos was not a man in which you wanted to know none of them were.

"You're Majesty would you let me try once more to get it from her alone" Folken intervened.

"There is no time Stratigos you of all men should know that. The sooner I posses her power is the sooner we can bring down the dragon, and his comrades. Our perfect future will have then begun" Folken clinched his fist under his cape and nodded. Dornkirk waved his hand and looked away

"Take her away" he spouted. The words came like dagger into her soul what were they going to do. Two ruff hands clasped around her arms and pulled her up dragging her away. Folken was now fighting an inward battle that the Mysterious girl had started within him. He closed his yes at the sound of doors shutting; he could only imagine what they were about to do.

"Is there something-wrong Stratigos?" Dornkirks voice echoed pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No your Majesty, I was just thinking" he whispered turning to leave the room.

Folken walked quickly through the halls and paused as Dilandau approached in front of him

"In a hurry?" Dilandau teased.

"None of your business!" He growled shoving past him. Dilandau snorted

"A beautiful thing what their going to do to the girl isn't it?" Dilandau smiled letting out a slight laugh

"It doesn't matter to me what happens to the girl" Folken replied continuing to walk away.

"Looks as if you were answering the wrong questions Folken" Dilandau shouted over to the disappearing figure. Folken narrowed his eyes his heart beating against his chest rapidly where was he going he thought his mind racing in a million directions the one thing he had controlled over, his greatest power, his mind was betraying him. He stopped at a door that seemed to stand out from the rest and entered. The room was filled with machines of all shapes and sizes. Tubes and containers filled with chemicals and strange substances. Multiple noise emitted from the objects from humming, to clatters, to bubbling, and steaming. Surgical instruments were scattered about the tables. It looked like a lab many contents which he had never seen, nor could he explain. He crossed the vast room and approached a table, which held a figure in the shadows he did not need to think about who it was. Hitomi laid silent her wrists and ankles were restrained by leather straps that also crossed her waist and shoulders restricting her from movement. Her eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps entering the room and coming towards her. Her face was almost overflowing with a horrified expression, but for some unknown reason a slight relief enveloped her at the sight of the man approaching her.

"What are they going to do?" She whispered hoarsely. Folken's features became more clear and he was now hovering over her.

"Their going to do some experiments to locate the source of your power" Hitomi sighed looking up at machine that was over her then closed her eyes trying to think of something more pleasant.

"He really loved you, you know" she murmured

"Hmmm"

"Van he really loved you. He thought highly of you, he always thought you would return" Folken flinched at her words.

"Folken Fanel died years ago" He said sternly.

"Did he?" She whispered

"You know you don't know as much as you think" he retorted

"Are you sure about that?" Folken narrowed his eyes

"Why do you try so hard?" He asked

"Because I believe that you don't really want this" she replied.

"Oh and sense your such an expert on my intentions, will you mind informing me why I'm here with Zaibach if I don't want this? Why I am who I am?"

"I think that you really don't want the violence or the killing. You hate what you have become and it obviously shows on your exterior. You have been hurt so to prevent further pain you choose to block your emotion behind a mask, which you now wear. You feel responsible to stay with Dornkirk because he saved your life and as Folken Fanel you would have died, so in away you feel Folken Fanel has died. Because Dornkirk gave you life as Stratigos you had no right to decline his offer, the thought of a world at peace attracts you also in it's own way, but you have been blind to your brutal tactics. You care for Van you cannot deny it. That is why you try so hard to get him to join you, you don't want to see him killed. That is what I see when I look at you" She explained keeping her eyes locked on his, that is till he tore his away

"You know nothing" he denied.

"If I know nothing why do I threaten you?" Folken backed away and left abruptly not saying a word. Moments later five men entered bringing fear into her soul their very appearance frightening.

"Who are you" she gasped though she didn't really have to ask. The men ignored her question and only talked amongst themselves though she tried to listen she could not understand them. One of them, Ameleos, the one who had brought her here earlier was pulling the machine above her down closer to her face and was moving other objects around her as well. His hand reached her neck and he began to place a very thin rod into her. Hitomi started to cry out but a hand covered her mouth as the rod was continuing to go deeper inside her till exiting the other side. The hand left and she bit her lip trying not to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen stood at the front of the ship with Van.

"This is the last point on the map and Atlantis is no where to be seen" Gaddes spoke regretfully approaching them.

"What if we had read the map wrong, maybe we've been off coarse the whole time?" Van began in frustration

"I think we may have no choice than to assume Hitomi was wrong" William spoke up leaning against the rail. Allen ran his hand through his golden hair and exhaled heavily.

"But what if she wasn't?" He whispered. The ship slightly began to vibrate.

"What the...Oh my God!" yelled a panicked crewman pointing over the side.

"What is it Alberto?" Kevin shouted running to the shaken man.

"The...the water, it...it's...its" Alberto stuttered. Everyone sprinted to the railing and were now looking over the side, as the ships quaking became more noticeable. The water around them began to glow, and a large light rose up around them forming some kind of bubble or force field. The ship slowly began to sink but the water never washed over them. Quickly the ship sank deeper and deeper into the ocean.

"My God it's real... Atlantis is real" Gaddes gasped in awe as they neared a vast underwater city that was brightly lit and shinning amidst the darkened ocean.

"How is this possible?" Millerna gasped griping onto Allen's arm.

"Lord Van what's happening? Is that Atlantis?" Merle babbled in panic. The ship began to pass through the bubble that surrounded the city and landed gently on the ground. The field around them vanished and they were left starring at the magnificent city of which beauty was far greater than anything else the eye could ever behold. The crew set up a ramp and began to exit off the ship.

"It's amazing" Kevin whispered. A slight gust of wind surrounded them, then stopped as quickly as it came.

"I have been waiting for you" a voice rang from behind them. They quickly turned at the sound of the familiar voice and gasped

"Greggory it's you!" Kevin spouted. Greggory stood tall his golden wings spread in full span.

"Its magnificent isn't it, it took seventy-nine years to rebuild, but we did it" he spoke proudly.

"Greggory... Valonia it... how'd you" Oliver inquired. Greggory smiled 

"When a messenger came to me and told me Zaibach was on it's way I had the city evacuated, I wanted to tell you, leave something you could understand, but that would risk Zaibach finding the New Atlantis and I could not have done that" He explained.

"Why did you never tell us about this, about you being a draconian?" Kevin continued to question.

"There were to many lives at stake a little over 1,000 Draconian's live here in peace. If word of this ever escaped they would have been endanger just as I would have if I would have revealed I was an accursed one, a destroyer of the Old Atlantis. It was a secret I had to keep safe" he replied.

"You said Atlantis holds the power to destroy Zaibach right?" Van asked.

"Yes"

"We need that power now it's of the greatest importance" Van pleaded.

"I don't understand" Greggory responded.

"Zaibach they have Hitomi and the Dragon. Hitomi gave herself to the to protect us. Without Atlantis's power we can't even consider an attack on the Zaibach capital" Kevin answered. 

Greggory's face fell 

"They have her" he whispered scanning the group fully understanding now that she was not there.

"Come!" He said abruptly retracting his wings and walking speedily away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The crew looked in awe they're feet beating against the marble floor of a temple which stood tall in the center of the city. Large stone pillars with exquisite carvings lining the inside and outside of the building. In the center of the room was a marble statue of a flying horse much like the one they had seen in the forests with Hitomi. In it's mouth it held a glorious sword made of pure gold.

"The ring do you have it?" Greggory inquired.

"Yes, yes I have" Van answered holding the ring out for Greggory to take. Greggory took the ring and slid it onto his finger then placed his other hand on top of it, and began to move the circle slightly a lining the eight arrows making four diamonds. The statue began to crack and it's wings began to move up and down as the marble fell to the ground revealing the skin, fur, and feathers of a living animal. Greggory moved forward retrieving the sword from Trilies mouth and held it boldly before him

"I stand here just as my ancestors stood here before me, taking the sword of God in hand in hopes to protect my people from those who threaten them and this world. Let's see if I can do the same" he spoke proudly.

"We have to come up with a way to get into Zaibach without them being aware of our presence from miles away" Allen announced

"Ah but I have that already covered" Greggory smiled.

"How?" Came multiple inquiries 

"Have you ever heard of underlings" Greggory asked.

"No I don't believe I have" Allen answered

"Neither have I" van whispered

"An underling is an under water ship that can be as enormous in size as it can be small. You take some of those and you will go undetected until you storm the castle"

"That's amazing" Kevin responded

"Indeed it is" Allen agreed

"I shall provide you with three of my fastest ships and you ahead. I will be one hour behind you with an army of three thousand of my men to back you up after Hitomi and Asland have been freed" Greggory explained. Allen nodded and bowed to the King

"You are a valiant King your Majesty. It shall be an honor to have you fight with us"

"Thank you Allen, but the honor is all mine"

"Shall we be off?" Kevin inquired

"We have no time to doddle" 

Greggory nodded

"Right this way My friends" The crew fallowed Greggory's lead out of the temple and towards the shipyard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asland slowly opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly trying to drive off the dizziness that was swallowing him. When he fully came to, his memory reinserted it's self and he noticed the heavy iron shackles on his legs and neck

"Hitomi?" He murmured as he looked around the sun was bright, he was outside an enormous castle a dark and dreary one at that.

"This must be Zaibach" he whispered. Asland pulled on his chains trying to uproot them; he let a groan as he pulled harder. Asland stopped and inhaled deeply looking up at the windows that towered over him. He knitted his eyebrows as an ear-piercing cry echoed out of the walls faintly filling the air, but stabbing his sensitive ears. The cries continued on and off and Asland recognized it almost immediately. 

"Hitomi!" He roared, pulling his chains once again but without prevail. He almost groaned in his stupidity as a thought coursed through his mind. Asland concentrated and the shackles began to loosen as his body began to grow smaller freeing his limbs. He thought intently on where the screams had come from and crept into the shadows towards his destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen rubbed his temple gently with his gloved hand

"What do you think they wanted with her? They wanted her this time and that scares me" Van starred blankly out the window his eyes watching the thousands of under water creatures and plants that past by them as they pressed forward. The underwater life held an untold beauty that very few had seen on Gaea, though at this time he was in no mood to gawk over its untamed majesty. Van glance over at Allen who had just asked a Question to know one in particular.

"I don't understand it either they have wanted Escaflowne from the beginning they could have taken us easily and yet all they wanted was her. It changes everything I thought I knew" he somewhat replied.

"What does she posses or even Asland posses that could be of any importance to the Zaibach Empire?" Van asked himself aloud.

"Commander land mass ahead, I believe we've arrived" Gaddes spouted. Everyone on the three ships approached the windows of the underlings, and watched as they neared the point of no return. The ships soon jarred to a halt as the anchor gripped the ground beneath them

"Contact the other ship tell them to prepare to surface" Allen ordered

"Yes sir" Reeden acknowledged. Van gripped his sword and took his place next to the others at the door at the back of the ship. Waiting impatiently as the ship climbed to the surface. As soon as sunlight beamed through the windows the doors dropped with a crash and the crews poured out onto the shores behind the castle. They tried avoiding detection from the guards till they could take them silently. They were lined up against the back walls they're swords unsheathed their hearts pounding as the adrenaline passed through them like fire

"This is it everyone, stay together and watch each others backs" Allen whispered. Everyone nodded they're ok and Allen gave his signal to move. Van met the first guard in the Castle walls it was only seconds before he shoved the metal of his sword into the body of his enemy with deadly accuracy letting the blood run down the sharp blade only to soak into his leather gloves.

"Van! This way" Allen shouted from the doors off the castle that had been demolished by his men. A lifeless body fell in front of him it's blood becoming one with the ground. Van tried to ignore his surroundings and passed through the clashing swords, cutting through several more opponents on his way to the awaiting Allen. Inside the men ran swiftly their feet barely meeting the ground.

"Van!" A deep voice called from above. Van stopped abruptly to look at the shadowed figure standing one level above them.

"Brother!" He growled.

"Where is she, if you..." 

Folken's left arm lifted from beneath his cape and tossed an object in Van's direction. Van extended his hand to catch it. He looked down at his palm, which now held a set of keys. Folken began to back away

"Find the west wing and you shall find her" he spoke fully entering the darkness. 

Dilandau growled inaudibly

"I knew you were a traitor Folken!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dornkirk was looking into the eyepiece of his fate alteration engine when a loud crash shattered the silence.

"Dilandau!" He growled watching the silver haired captain run forward falling to his face in front of him

"Forgive me your Majesty, but the dragon is here" Dilandau spouted

"I have foreseen this" he replied. Dilandau looked up and smirked

"Have you foreseen also Folken's betrayal?" Dornkirk's anger raised

"What are you implying?"

"I just witnessed Stratigos helping his brother the dragon; he's playing you as a fool" He answered coldly.

"Messenger!" Dornkirk called. A tall thin man wasted no time in running up to them.

"Yes your Majesty" he answered nervously.

"Find Lord Stratigos, tell him his presence is requested immediately" The man bowed as he quickly began to back away and exit the room, his feet taking him as fast as they could carry him. The room was left incomplete silence no one uttering a word

Minutes later the doors creaked open as Folken entered

"You summoned me, your Majesty" he asked calmly looking to Dilandau who laid bowing on the floor, but took the time to look over at him with flaming eyes and let his lips mouth a soundless 'traitor' Folken froze at the unexpected word

"Folken deny it and I shall believe you my most trusted servant. I have heard news of you conspiring with the enemy, not to mention your strange behavior towards the seeress child" Dornkirk began.

"I have doubts your Majesty" Folken answered once again calmly

"Doubts what do you mean doubts?" Dornkirk raged

"I have been thinking of our perfect future, who is it perfect for? Gaea, or just you?" He spouted. Dornkirks face reddened and his blood began to boil.

"I am beginning to see a future and it's Zaibach ruling over a destroyed land!" He growled throwing his cape to the floor.

"Fool, you traitor, I gave you life, I am the future!" The Emperor yelled. 

"You are wrong your Majesty!" Folken turned from him to watch a soldier burst through the doors

"The dragon is nearing the Seeress the sorcerers have not finished" he yelled.

"Dilandau stop them! The sorcerers must be allowed to finish they're work. Stop them at all costs" he ordered

"Yes your Majesty" he acknowledged running from the room. Dornkirk turned to confront Folken but was met by an empty space, and an open door

"Curse you Folken Fanel I shall deal with you later" he promised vengefully.

"Socrateese tell Ameleos to proceed to the final stages of the testing, and make sure they accelerate their work speed" he ordered. Socroteese bowed and left leaving the Emperor alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van held Hitomi's pendant in front of him and tried desperately to concentrate on her face. It was glowing brightly and pulling forward in his hand guiding them through the halls. He could feel here presence where was she, was she near, how far? Is all that he thought of his eyes where sealed but he ran like he was aware of his surroundings. The others kept the soldiers from breaking his thought, though times a sword would clash to close and shatter the image he held.

"Van look out!" Came a yell from behind him. His eyes snapped open and he met the firry eyes of Dilandau who was racing towards him. Van began to unsheathe his sword; the metal screeching as it scraped against the edge of the sword's scabbard. Though Van was fast there was no hope that he could raise the sword with a strong block, Dilandau was barring down to fast. Van expected a hard blow, but instead he heard a thunderous clash and his brother towering protectively in front of him blocking Dilandaus attack. Dilandau's ruby eyes filled with contempt as he hissed

"Coward!" Folken tore his sword apart and attacked vengefully.

"Van the sorcerers have Hitomi save her before it's too late!" He ordered never breaking his gaze from his opponent. A scream filled the halls piercing their ears

"It's already to late Folken" Dilandau cackled

"Van go now to the end of the hall and turn right and follow that hall till you come to the twenty-third door on the left use the keys I gave you" he spoke urgently Van was already running with the others before he finished. He was in a dead sprint his mind racing. Had his brother changed? Dilandau had called him a coward, a traitor. Maybe it was staged, a trap to capture all of them even if it was he couldn't risk it. That scream wasn't a fake he knew unfortunately all to well he had heard her cry many times it wasn't something he could mistaken. He skidded into the sharp turn and halted everyone else almost came crashing into him.

"Oh God" Gaddes breathed as many guards stood down the wide hallways blocking their way to the door. The men charged mercilessly at each other and blood began to stain the floors. Gaddes caught the blow from one man and flipped around to miss another's catching the soldier off guard bringing his sword around and sliding it along the mans neck and down into the others chest. Kevin thrust his sword into another man who let out a gasp as he felt the cold metal sear through his flesh, and darkness consumed him. Van pushed his way through the battling men. Blocking continuous blows from them. A large man brought his sword down powerfully causing Van to take a step back, though he was strong Van was stronger pushing the man back away from him. He impaled his sword into the soldier's chest twisting vengefully and then tearing it from his body. The enemy soldiers were quickly dropping allowing them to move closer to the room, which held Hitomi in an unknown state.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asland crept silently through a dark hall it was wide and tall but dark and eerie. He listened intently for any unwanted company while inhaling the air around him hoping to find Hitomi's familiar sent which he did and it was becoming stronger with each passing moment. Strange noises filled his ears and unpleasant aromas attacked his nostrils causing him to approach a strange door where Hitomi's scent seemed strongest. He breathed in deep and rammed the door sending it and the wall around it crashing to the ground. Entering it cautiously he looked around the room it was a horrible and frightening place. His eyes met six men clothed in black starring at him.

"Don't let it near the girl!" Amilleos shouted. Asland averted his eyes to the opposite side of the room where the voice had emitted. Asland's anger took mere seconds to overflow and he began to approach the other man who could be seen hovering over Hitomi. Amilleos held a scalpel in hand and was moving towards Hitomis chest where her shirt had been half way opened and lines had been drawn across her body in ink. Her eyes were open barely, and a leather strap now covered her mouth tightly muffling her cries. She was awake they had not even bothered to put her under, they were inhumane monsters. Asland seemed to ignore the others and charged after the man threatening Hitomi at the moment, but a stabbing pain in his side quickly stopped him. He roared in agony and turned to face his attacker whom had already pulled out his sword and was backing away.

"You humans and your swords!" He growled thrusting forward and wrapping his firm jaws around the mans body and pressed them together harder and harder till he had crushed him and he no longer struggled, then he dropped the bloody figure in a crumpled heap. Asland didn't give the others a chance to get the upper hand and savagely tore through three others using his razor sharp claws and fangs to claim their lives. He could taste they're blood it was nauseating, it stained his face and hands. He could feel his heart growing cold as he approached the other, and though the man stood cowering in front of him Asland took no time to pounce on the man killing him instantly. The door on the opposite side of the room began to emit a noise like an unlocking mechanism, it wrenched open and Van, Allen, and several others poured in. They stopped abruptly; Asland stood before them a broken body sprawled in his mouth blood running down his jaw line. The dragon dropped the form and once again tries for Amilleos who had proceeded to cut into her, but did not get far when Aslands hand struck him sending him across the room landing on a table of chemicals and fluids, which fell to the groaned shattering.

"Stay away from her!" He raged.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted running to the table undoing the straps that held her down. Allen proceeded to do the same on the opposite side. Van removed the strap from her mouth, which had lost its rosy color, and was now white matching her skin. Her eyes looked at him frightened but relieved yet hurting all at the same time. 

"Hitomi?" He whispered

"Can you hear me?"

"Hmmm...Y...Y...Yes" she whispered her voice raspy

"What are these?" Allen inquired examining the tubes that led into her arms and one into the side of her neck.

"It doesn't matter just cut them off and lets get out of here" he spoke bluntly.

"Van no, don't!" Came a shout. Folken ran towards them at full speed, grasping Vans wrist and removing the dagger

"You'll kill her" he protested urgently.

"How do I know your not lying? Why should I trust you?" Van spouted in contempt

"I don't expect you to believe me, nor trust me" he responded his voice impassive.

"But I know the correct way to unhook her so if you don't mind I shall argue about this later"

"I...I...told y...you Folken di...didn't I?" Hitomi breathed in a stutter.

"Yes you did Hitomi, and you were right about everything, It seems you know my heart better than I do and it took a stubborn, strong willed girl to remove the blinders from my eyes" he whispered. Folkens hand brushed across levers and buttons, dialing in codes and passwords his mind in full concentration. The machine above her lifted away and the others went black in complete power shut down the constant humming and cranking of gears was now nothing but silence. He removed the IVs and tubes easily without hurting her greatly.

"Come I know of a secret passage that shall lead you outside the walls down towards the beaches. No one knows of it but me" Folken spoken exiting the room. Van gathered Hitomi in his arms and followed his brother with others following beside and behind him. The arrived in a large bed chamber where Folken was standing by a bookshelf running his fingers across the bindings till stopping and pulling one down. A low cranking noise was heard and the bookcase began to slide to the side revealing a passageway.

"What do we do about Asland?" Kevin whispered

"Don't worry about me. I shall meet you at the underlings after I make my own escape route" he smiled backing away. Kevin nodded and turned to follow the group into the hall letting the bookcase close behind them. 

Asland turned towards the window that was positioned at the other side of the room and charge it crashing through it sending shards of glass plummeting to the ground below. He spread his wings and caught an updraft letting him soar over the castle walls and into the sky.

Folken lead his brother through the halls not uttering a word as he ran swiftly cutting through the darkness heading for the glimmering light at the end of the tunnels. The end was growing nearer and you could see the waves rolling over the beach's sand. They were home free for the moment. Hitomi was growing heavy in Van's arms but he didn't slow down, his mind was battling confusion. His brother was helping him escape though for weeks he had been the mind behind all the attacks on him. Why? Hitomi had said something to him about being right, but what? He hated his brother, yet in a way he loved him. He wanted nothing to do with the traitor, but also he longed for his presence. Van came to a halt behind his older sibling who was peering out the tunnel.

"It's clear" he murmured. Kevin stepped forward and pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and faced it towards the sun and slanted it back and forth a few times.

"What are you doing?" Folken asked

"You'll see" he smiled.

The underlings surfaced, water spewing around them

"Let's go" Kevin yelled. The group raced from the cave they're feet pounding into the salty grains with great momentum. They quickly approached the doors that were lowering and releasing a platform that extended out over the water allowing the crew to board the ship to find Greggory standing in front of them

"Your reinforcements have arrived" he smiled waving a hand over towards rows and rows of armed men dressed in armor awaiting orders. The doors closed allowing the ships to once again submerge underwater.

"I have the same amount of troops on two other ships just give them your orders. Allen approached Greggory with an extended hand, which Greggory gladly excepted with a tight grip.

"Thank you your Majesty, your help is irreplaceable and honorable" Greggory nodded and smiled

"Did you succeed in retrieving the girl?" He inquired looking through the faces that stood before him

"Van took her to Millerna in one of the accompanying ships" Allen replied.

"She's all right isn't she?" He questioned with slight worry present in his voice

"We don't know" Allen answered. Greggory's face fell

"I should have known Isaac would have wanted her, he could never refuse a chance to gain such a power" Allen knitted his eyebrows trying to understand what Greggory had just said.

"Who's Isaac?" He inquired

"Isaac is the true name of Dornkirk the Emperor of Zaibach, Isaac Newton if you want to be precise. He once was a Mystic moon dweller just like Hitomi. Isaac was a very powerful and influential man on his world. He was one of the greatest known minds of his time. That is until his want for a peaceful world enveloped him making him believe he could destroy or kill anything or anyone to achieve his goal. Hitomi has the ability to control some of the powers of Atlantis something no other human before her could do. Finding her power and how she is able to use it would be a great asset to Zaibach in this war" he explained.

"So that's what they wanted, it was first Escaflowne that they desired because of it's power, but it was when they discovered Hitomi was even greater an asset they no longer wanted anything to do with us they wanted her" Allen replied his voice revealing comprehension.

"Ready your men your Majesty the final battle will soon begin, and this time we fight to win" Greggory nodded and turned away leaving nothing but silence behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folken and Van stood a few feet away from Millerna who was hovering over Hitomi.

"My God I don't understand this" she groaned in frustration

"Van I need your help" she spouted. He came forward quickly in worry

"What?" He asked anxiously. Millerna folded a cloth and placed it on Hitomi's neck

"Put as much pressure as you can on the wound" she instructed. Van did as he was told and pressed hard where she had asked.

"What did they do to her brother!" Van spouted in confused anger. Folken approached them picking up a small bottle and pouring a substance in to it.

"What are you doing?" Millerna protested. Folken ignored her and continued to mix different medicines till creating a green liquid

"Give this to her" he said authoritively.

"What?"

"It will reverse the affects of some of the Seldoniate the sorcerers injected into her" he explained 

"What's Seldoniate?" She asked

"It's a chemical injected into ones system to prevent any resistance from the victim, it flows through the veins and shuts any unnecessary bodily functions down, allowing the machine you saw Van to locate any abnormality's that are present in the body such as a strange power. They couldn't find any so they gave her two more injections. With that much of the drug flowing through her, the damage done by their experiments won't be what kills her" Millerna retrieved the bottle from him

"I understand" she whispered.

"Van! We have orders from Greggory. We head out in five minutes" Kevin called. Van looked over at Millerna worriedly. 

"Van go, I can handle it" She shooed.

"I can help her" Folken assured him. Van though disliking the idea of leaving his brother unwatched, decided to ignore his worries and follow Kevin out of the room and into the bay.

---------------------------------------------

AN: I'm getting so close to finishing this fic smiles. Pour Hitomi I always seem to pick on her I'm so cruel. Please, please, please review I only got one supporter on my last chappie I'm startin to think ya'll are loosing interest reviews get lower the more I write whaaaaaaaaahh! ok I'm fine now. I thought I would tell you guys I'm about to open my own Escaflowne web page called Dragon Heart's Escaflowne Fan fiction Manhattan. It will have fanfics, which means I will have this story's illustrations posted for you to see what my characters look like galleries of the show and my other fics. Character Bios, episode guides etc... I hope to get it up as soon as I get my scanner to work, when I do I hope you'll visit. I would like people to see what Asland looks like he is so cool. I will even have a place called 'Writers Block Inn' which is where when I'm stuck and need your help you can give me advise, and if I use your Idea I'll be sure to give you credit in my story :) I guess I'll go now so I can get to work on the 9th chapter.

bu bye,

Dragon Heart 


	9. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters

Chapter9: The Final Battle

Millerna was noticeably uneasy that her former enemy stood but two feet away from her, but she needed his help and was going to use it.

"You know exactly what they did to her, why don't you instruct me on what to do" she spoke pensive. Folken without words dug threw Millerna's blue medical bag, reading labels to the many medicine bottles till coming to a stop. He was clearly satisfied with his findings and injected the liquid into Hitomi's neck

"Amileos did not have time to start his operation just prepare for it and drug her. He did several tests, some which were painful, but not to harming to her physically. I believe she will be fine as soon as the harmful toxins are destroyed" He said softly yet seriously. Millerna nodded

"It's good to here you say that" she whispered continuing to eye him from the corners of her eyes. He was tall and forbidding his very presence powerful yet calm. He showed no emotion on his face. If he was having trouble dealing with the present situation, his movements showed no sign of betrayal. Millerna continued to stay silent letting the mysterious man work flawlessly on her friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The armies of Atlantis had stormed the castle gates they had climbed ropes ladders over powering the walls watchmen allowing them to get to the gate controls and lower the bridges letting the armies pour into the castles grounds. Zaibach had already assembled their troops and were waiting fully armed for Van and Allen's attack. Kevin ran swiftly beside Greggory, his sword extended in front of him. His ears were filled with the thousands of cries that roar from the soldiers of both sides. The two sides came together with a mighty clash of vengeance. Kevin met his first opponent in his mind he thought to himself the final battle has begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folken watched Hitomi as she slowly awakened to his presence. He could feel a smile tugging at his lips a strange sensation indeed, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Folken?" Hitomi murmured.

"It is I child" he acknowledged standing and turning to Millerna

"I must go I have unfinished business to take care of, the war has begun and I intend to bring the fighting to an end" he said in a pensive tone as he walked away

"Folken" a soft voice called to him but was quickly ignored

"Folken wait!" it grew louder. He turned to see Hitomi reaching out to him.

"You can't go, not alone" she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" He responded.

"I can help. It's a two-man job what if you need me" she explained softly.

"Maybe your right but you are in no condition to tag along in such a dangerous mission" 

"I'm fine honestly. This is my war to; what if something goes wrong Van can't loose you again" Hitomi pleaded. Folken stood silent starring at the girl that was looking right straight into his soul. He sighed inwardly and glided over to the edge of the table

"I shall regret this" he muttered pulling her into his arms and gripping her tightly.

"I can't let you take her" Millerna spouted stepping in front of them. Folken brushed passed her ignoring her warning.

"Stop! Don't do this!" She shouted running up behind him grabbing the back of his cape pulling at him.

"Stop!" She repeated. Folken resisted her pulling and continued forward opening the bay doors.

"I wouldn't stand behind me if I were you" he warned.

"What?" Millerna gasped.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he spoke sternly. Millerna though not understanding backed away to the side. Brilliant white flashed quickly into view as wings burst forth from his back tearing the back of his uniform causing a scream to escape Millernas lips.

"A Draconian" she breathed. Folkens feet left the platform and he quickly disappeared into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greggory shoved his sword into his opponent and turned to block another attack from behind him. Gregorry pushed the younger man away from him and then sprinted forward impaling the soldier with his sword letting the blood cover his fingertips. A strong wind rustled Greggorys hair making him turn expecting to face another enemy, he was taken back by the sight of a Draconian man holding Hitomi in his arms.

"Hitomi?" He breathed

"Hello Greggory" she greeted softly.

"This is no place for you child, young man take her back to the ships" he ordered

"No we can't, listen we have an idea" she announced

"What?" He inquired

"Your Majesty Emperor Dornkirk will be activating the fate alteration engine, which will destroy Geae if not stopped. I know how to prevent that by the power you hold in your hands but your going to have to trust me" Folken spoke urgently. Greggory looked from Folken to Hitomi who's expression told him to trust him. He nodded handing the sword of Atlantis to them and retrieved Folkens sword in its place. Folken spread his wings and began to leave but not before Greggory could shout his warning

"Do not forget only one with Draconian blood can use the power or else it shall draw its power from the victim" He watched them leave and whispered his best wishes underneath his breath and quickly returned to the battle with a prayer in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell!" Kevin muttered as he watched Folken flying over head

"What the heck is he doing!" He shouted again. Van heard Kevins spouting from behind him and, removed his sword from his opponent's chest allowing him to turn and see Kevin gazing skyward. Van looked up to see what had the man's attention and spotted his brother. He strained his eyes to look closer

"Hitomi!" He breathed seeing the figure in the older mans arms

"Hitomi!" He shouted sheathing his sword and running forward sprouting his wings without another thought. Gasps could be heard from all around. Allen looked over in complete surprise

"He's a draconian!"

"My God Boss he...He's" Reeden stuttered. Van beat his wings harder and harder trying to catch up to Folken who was already way ahead of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folken entered a door that was atop the castle roof and began to sprint down the vacant hall

"Stop!" Hitomi whispered.

"What?" 

"Some ones here I can feel them" she breathed. Folken slowed and set her down gently then drew his sword. A door crashed down in front of them and men began to pour from it

"The power of Atlantis I call upon thee to aid me!" Folken shouted extending the swords tip in front of him a flash of light shot forth from its tip and enveloped the enemy with a lethal force sending them crashing through the stone wall at the end of the darkened hall. He grabbed hold of Hitomi's arm and pulled her alongside him. Folken burst through a set of large doors entering an enormous room that came to an end at a large descending staircase. They trotted speedily down the stairs and landed hard against the room's marble floor. Hitomi followed as quickly as she could and approach the same doors she had been sent though earlier the ones that would bring them to Dornkirk. Folken turned sideways hitting the doors with a vengeful force shattering the doors lock causing them to fly open knocking to unsuspecting guards into the nearby walls sending then into immediate unconsciousness.

"Folken!" Dornkirk boomed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van landed on top of the castle roof and began to make his way towards the entrance

"Van!" Came an echoing shout. Van stopped dead in his tracks his eyes shot around looking for the owner of the voice though he had no doubts of who it was.

"Where are you Dilandau? Come out and face me!" 

A cackle could be heard and Van unsheathed his sword turning to his right to see Dilandaus blood thirsty eyes emerge from behind a corner

"Looks like the end only one of us makes it off this rooftop Van and it's not going to be you" he smirked. Van took on his fighting stance and waited for Dilandau to make the first advance.

"Your delusional Dilandau" Van spouted. Dilandau started growling under his breath as he ran forward with a vengeful heart. Van left his stance and lunged forward to meet the attack, causing the swords to come to a crashing stop in front of each other's faces. Dilandau pushed back to send another blow

"I hate you!" He raged coming in from the side but he was still unsuccessful in penetrating Van's defenses. Van stepped back and let his sword part from his enraged opponents. He brought it around swiping missing Dilandau by only a hair.

"I'll kill you Dilandau" Van promised. Attacking again this time striking his sword and letting sparks fly. Dilandau faltered but for a moment before gathering all his power and pushed Van away then charged his sword high in the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folken raced forward the sword of Atlantis down in front of him. Dornkirk let the machine lift him up and set him down onto the ground as it still held him up. He yelled over to the man that stood in a corner near the throne

"Dunivan activate the machine now!" The large man raced to the controls flipping a leaver upwards. Causing loud noises to begin echoing through the room.

"No!" Folken cried charging towards the man, but was brought to a abrupt halt when Dornkirk surprisingly rolled in front of him in a small electronic suit never yet seen by Folken. Dorkirk took Folkens surprise and used it to his advantage knocking the sword from his hands sending it crashing to the ground sliding to a stop a few yards away from Hitomi. Folken quickly recovered and attacked back, though the machine was nearing full power. Hitomi stood but for a moment before sprinting for the sword gripping the handle in her hands tightly, looking down at it then averting her eyes to Folken then back to the sword again. The last of the Fate Alteration Engine gears began to turn and the green liquid that powered it began to bubble. The engine let out a loud rumbling growl that could deafen any man, but Folken was to caught up with Dornkirk to do anything and the machine was seconds away from setting off the powers that would destroy Gaea. Greggory had said that only a Draconian could use the sword because of its overwhelming power, but that didn't mean the power was in accessible to humans

"Oh God, I must be insane" she whispered. Hitomi raised the sword hesitantly and focused on her past vision when the sword had risen above her head she repeated the same words spoken by the old draconian man. Folken caught a side glance of Hitomis actions

"My God, she isn't!" He breathed

"The power of Atlantis flow through me" she shouted

"Hitomi no!" Folken yelled trying to reach her but was once again blocked. Hitomi lowered the sword tip pointing the blade at the large glass globe that had begun to glow atop the engine. The sword began to radiate and grow brighter till it blinded its master forcing Hitomi to close her eyes. Her body started to tingle and it felt as if her life was draining away from her ever so slowly. A golden beam surged from the tip striking the machine with an awesome force. Hitomi hit her knees in surrenderence to the force, which was taking over her body causing a slight pain to overcome her. She grinded her teeth and concentrated only on the destruction of the machine that threatened so many lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van and Dilandau neared the edges of the roof sending pebbles plummeting over the sides as Vans feet were struggling to stay on solid ground. Van shifted his weight and managed to free a hand and grasped Dilandau's collar pulling him violently over his right shoulder and crashing into a stone column. Dilandau recovered quickly and rammed full speed into Vans side causing him to stumble backwards his feet hitting nothing but air, he reached forward grabbing Dilandau pulling him off with him as soon as Dilandau began to fall. Van released him and sprouted his angelic wings bringing his fall to a halt and instead planted his feet atop the castle again. He turned to see what became of his opponent, looking down he saw Dilandau lying in blood, broken on the boulders below. A loud thundering noise brought Van from his thoughts and caused him to turn to see what could be making the ear piercing noise. Across the roof laid several stain glass windows possibly over the throne room. An intense light poured from them causing Van to instinctively run towards them, with a leap Van left the ground and his body came shattering through the glass, of which fragments were now pouring around him causing minor cuts to appear on his bare skin. He spread his wings to they're fullest and quickly soared down to the marble floors below landing hard. He retraced his wings and looked over to see Folken who was fighting Dornkirk who appeared to be in a weakening state in spite of the powerful machine connected to him. His first thoughts were those of worry when he didn't see Hitomi in view. He averted his attention to the light behind him, he turned around only to be blinded, but he quickly adjusted his eyes and focused on its source

"No, God no!" He breathed running forward

"Hitomi!" He was sprinting for the girl who was now on her knees, using everything see had to control the sword, an expression of pain etched on her face.

"Hitomi drop it, you don't know what you're doing!" He yelled. Hitomi heard his cries and gave him a sideways glance 

"Van!" She choked. Van dropped to his knees sliding to a stop in front of Hitomi

"Drop it!" He ordered. 

"I can't" she breathed

"The machine has to be destroyed it will kill everyone" she added. Van watched as her skin ashamed and the sword began to lower, as she became weaker. Van lunged forward and pulled the sword from her hands

"I can't let you do this" he spouted and took over the sword. Folken was over powering Dornkirk and had just taken possession over Dornkirks sword

"This senseless slaughter ends here!" He spoke coldly

"You're nothing Stratigos, nothing without me I gave you life" Dornkirk raged.

"You gave me nothing, I'd rather have died than live this lie, hoping for peace, but only being the one to cause the pain of this world. I won't let you destroy any more lives!" He shouted as he raised the sword above his head. Dornkirk backed away slowly fear crossing his features.

"No! No don't" he gasped. Folken ignored his plea and brought the sword down impaling him in the chest, causing Dornkirk to gasp out in pain and begin choking for air as he sunk down to the ground his life slipping from him. Dornkirks eyes burned into Folkens and blood began streaming down from the corners of his mouth.

"What have you done?" He choked. Folken pulled the sword out and backed away dropping it to the ground

"What I should have done years ago" he answered. Those were the last words that fell onto Dornkirks ears as he rasped his last breath and lay lifeless on the ground.

"It is finished" Folken breathed. The enormous machine was throwing sparks across the room it was making rattling and un normal noises that only seemed to becoming louder and louder. Fire burst from it causing Van to step back

"It's over heating!" He shouted lowering the sword and turning to Hitomi who lay on the ground.

"Van the castle it's going to come down" she choked. The ground began to quake underneath them hot steam filling the air. Van gathered Hitomi into his arms and turned to his brother

"Folken we must leave, the machine is going to destruct" Folken nodded letting his wings once again burst forth from his back and he followed Van who was already lifting off the ground flying towards the shattered window above. The machine let out an ear piercing shrill and it's insides burst forth-sending metal flying in every direction. Flames erupted consuming the air in a giant fireball. Van and Folken escaped through the window the fire shooting out after them, but receding just as fast as it had come. They were free in the air part of the castle crumbling to the ground behind them. Zaibach soldiers seeing this began to panic and drop they're swords and surrender some ran, but were stopped by Atlantis's army. The men let out they're victory yells as they watched Zaibach fall around them, they had won. 

Allen quickly gathered his men making sure they had made it alive. Van landed near them and Folken beside him. He knelt down and laid Hitomi on the ground.

"Van!" Greggory called. Van rose to meet the king who had come to retrieve the sword

"It's over" Van whispered with a slight smile handing the weapon over to his fellow Draconian who took it in his hand and looked it over.

"I must destroy it" he spoke hesitantly

"What do you mean?" Allen inquired.

"It's a danger to Gaea, it has served it's purpose now it must rest" he answered

"I understand" Allen acknowledged

"And may I say good work Van" 

"I'm afraid my brother is to thank" Van said waving his hand over to his elder a forgiving gleam present in his eyes

"You destroyed Zaibach Van not I" Folken argued.

Van smiled and knelt back down to Hitomi, and everyone else's attention went to Asland who as approaching quickly with Millerna on his head holding desperately to one of his horns. Asland leaned down letting Millerna hop to the ground

"Is everyone all right" she called running up to Allen.

"Hitomi?" Van whispered causing the others to look down at him. Van was holding the girl trying to awaken her.

"Hitomi, please answer me" he asked more desperately. Millerna knelt down next to him

"She's so pale" she whispered placing her hand on Hitomi's forehead

"God she's freezing!" She exclaimed pulling Hitomi out of Vans grasp and laying her flat on the ground.

"Millerna can you tell us what's wrong with her" Allen inquired kneeling down closer

"One moment" she whispered while examining her with the tips of her fingers placing them around pressing and rubbing. The Princess's expression went from serious to shock, then to sadness and Anguish.

"Wha...What is it?" Van asked gripping her arm his eyes pleading with hers

"Millerna? Millerna what is it?" Allen added. Millernas eyes were visibly fogging up and a few tears escaped down her face.

"Oh God, Oh Allen!" She choked.

"What!" Van Demanded. Millerna closed her eyes and bowed her head

"T...there's nothing I...I...There's nothing I can do for her" she stuttered before braking down

"She's dying and there's nothing I can do!" She exclaimed in defeat. Van backed away terror on his features

"No!" He breathed

"Are you sure Millerna, you could have made a mistake couldn't of you" Allen asked.

"No...No she's dying" she whispered in a sob.

"She can't" Van breathed holding back his own tears. Kevin stepped forward and leaned down placing his hand on Hitomi's head pushing away a few locks of her sandy hair

"If only I could get you home you might make it" he spoke softly in deep thought.

"What? What did you mean by that!" Van spouted. Kevin now had they're undivided attention. He looked up meeting they're gazes.

"The mystic moon is extremely technologically advanced in the medical field, you might not be able to help her here but, they may be able to" he answered

"How do you know this" Millerna asked confused

"I know this because it's my home, my world, I lived there" he replied causing the others to gasp at his words

"I was unwillingly brought here 3 years ago like Hitomi, but I gave up on making it home and started a new life, and created a new past for myself here" Greggory stepped forward

"If what you say is true, which I have no doubts that it is, if she has a chance to live by going home then I shall send her there" he announced

"How do you plan to do that?" Kevin inquired.

"I can use the powers of the sword one last time before I destroy it, the power can be used to send you both home" he explained.

"Then what are we waiting for if we can save her let's do it" William spouted.

"Yes indeed do it" Allen spoke up.

"Greggory do it please" Van whispered. Greggory nodded in acknowledgement. Vans eyes pained more as Greggory lifted the sword.

"Power of Atlantis, I call upon thee once more before your eternal rest, return those lost home" 

Kevin pulled Hitomi to him as the sword began to glow and light emitted from the ground. Van lifted Hitomi's pendant from around his neck and placed it in it's rightful home around her neck. The light intensified and a pillar of light shot up into the heavens. Allen reached down and pulled Van back away from the light. Merle gripped onto Van's waist and began to cry along with several teary eyed comrades. Kevin tightened his hold on Hitomi as he felt a strange force pulling them. His feet lifted from the ground then they shout up into the cloudless skies the light dissipating behind them.

"I love you Hitomi" Van whispered almost inaudibly as they disappeared. The sword in Greggory's hand began to dissolve into nothingness letting itself finally rest. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the distance far out in the ocean the water began to glow turbulent and the ocean began to part, an aurora of lights filled the waters, loud rumbles of thunder cracked and the hidden city of Atlantis began to quake as it slowly rose from the ocean floor rising steadily to the surface. Water was spewing everywhere as the landmass broke the surface of the water letting Atlantis once again see sunlight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stood silent, utterly speechless, they were gone. The war had been won but they're spirits were anything but high. Allen's thoughts were broken when a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to turn around. Allen's eyes meet those of a girl no older than fifteen with Golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Allen pulled away and drew his sword at the sight of her Zaibach uniform alerting the others to her presence

"Who are you?" He demanded. The young girl stood silent a moment confused and disoriented her eyes starring into Allen's, her familiar eyes, her haunting eyes

"I said who are you?" He spouted angrily. The girl broke her gaze and lifted her delicate fingers to her forehead, letting them touch the golden tiara that lay upon it. In one swift movement she let it fall to the ground then looked back into his eyes.

"My...My name is...my name is Celena...Celena Schezar"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Well sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been beyond busy I hope you liked this chapter though it hoped around a lot. This leaves me with just the last chapter to go whoopee! I guess I better get to work. Please, Please review I beg you I need your opinions (Smiles)

Bye for now,

Dragon Heart 


	10. 4 hearts, 4 loves, 2 left broken, 2 made...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters.

Chapter10: 4 hearts, 4 Loves, 2 left broken, 2 made whole

Kevin sat silently his hands clasped together starring at the small clock on the bare white wall. The air around him smelled like bleaches, and cleaner he had almost forgotten what hospitals had smelled like even what the cities looked like. The door to the waiting room creaked open and a man wearing a white over coat approached him along with two policemen who were eyeing him suspiciously glancing occasionally at his sword.

"Mr. Davenport I presume?" He asked. Kevin stood to his feet and extended his hand

"Yes doctor that is me" the man reached out and accepted his hand in a tight shake

"My name is Doctor Wiseman" He introduced himself

"It's a pleasure"

"Mr. Davenport the girl you brought to us has some unexplainable injuries not to mention ones that have just recently healed. Now our concern is for the girl's safety if there's any abuse we should know about we would like you to tell us" The Doctor spoke accusingly

"She's all right isn't she?" 

"She will be" Wiseman answered. Kevin nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"I assure you gentleman it was not abuse" he spoke softly

"Oh, then would you mind explaining to Lieutenant Savik and Sergeant Orork exactly what happened, and what has happened" Doctor Wiseman sat in a chair and patted the seat next to him

"Please have a seat"

Kevin sat down and the two officers pulled seats up to the sitting down in front of them each pulling out a pen and paper

"Whenever you're ready" Sarg. Orork said placing the pen to the paper. Kevin gowned inwardly then let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair trying to think of a reasonable explanation

"Well, she was taken a couple of months ago away from her home unwillingly I might add, when she was kidnapped they did things to her I can't explain nor will I try. We got her back once a couple of weeks ago or less but she was taken again this time it was worse" he Answered trying to look pensive

"So did you ever fill out a report with the police" Savik asked.

"No Sir we did not"

"And why not!" 

"We felt no need to"

"You felt no need to!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"We got her back that's all that mattered we didn't think it would happen again" he explained

"These men that took her, did you know them?"

"I don't know sirs we never saw them or heard from them"

"How are you related to the girl?"

"I'm... I'm just a friend" Kevin replied

"Do you know her parents?"

"No Sir I do not, I never have had the pleasure of meeting them" he whispered

"Do you know how to find them?" Orork questioned.

"All I know is they're names"

"And?" They asked impatiently

"They're names are Timiena and Jacob Kanzaki that's all I know" he replied. The two men stood

"Mr. Davenport if we have any further questions we shall contact you"

"I understand" he acknowledged

"Oh! and by the way what is this your wearing" Orork said pointing to the sword with in suspicion

"I'm...I was helping out in a play. You know King Arthur and the knights of the round table" He explained with slight hesitation

"I see well it's quite convincing, goodbye for now young man" Orork mutterer

"Sergeant!" Kevin called causing the men to glance behind their shoulders

"Yes!" Kevin scratched his head.

"How would one go about finding a lost family member?"

"Lost you say?"

"Well not exactly lost just out of touch"

"Well I suppose I could run a search for the person if we get a hold of them we would have to get there consent to give you they're location"

"All right what information do you need" Kevin asked almost excited.

"Just they're full name and yours" he answered.

"Her name is Victoria, Victoria Lynn Davenport, and mine is Kevin Alexzander Davenport"

"All right Mr. Davenport I'll give her name to some one down in missing persons right away"

"Thank you officers"

"No problem that's our job" he chuckled slightly leaving the room. Kevin turned to the doctor who was pulling his glasses from his coat pocket and placing them onto his nose. 

"Would you like to go sit in Hitomi's room she's not awake but it's surly more comfortable than in here" he asked with a smile.

"I thought visiting hours were over" Kevin whispered

"They are, but for you I think I'll make an exception. Besides you look as though you've been to hell and back, which makes me think you did not tell the whole story to the young officers, but that is not any of my business now is it. My job right now is to make you as comfortable as possible, and besides I think I like you. You have an honest face" Kevin gave a weary smile as the old man led him out of the room.

Kevin entered a small room and approached the bed that set in the middle. Hitomi lay peacefully upon it; white covers tucked snuggly around her thin figure.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, tea maybe?"

Kevin turned to face the man again

"Um... yes coffee... coffee would be nice"

"One clump or two?"

"Two please" The doctor nodded and left closing the door behind him. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled it must have been a little over three years sense he had a cup of coffee. He thought back to the time he practical lived for the stuff. Kevin picked up her hand and brushed a few strands from her face

"God I can't believe it we're home, I'm home, and it would have never happened if it weren't for you" he whispered. 

Doctor Wiseman was walking towards the door with a star foam cup gripped in hand. It was almost 1:00 in the morning and he had been on rounds for at least 13 hours. He stopped at the sound of Kevin's voice emitting from the room. He leaned in trying to understand his words.

"Hitomi we've been through a war together, I've seen you escape out of worse scrapes than this. Fight this, your stronger than this I know, you saved so many lives even mine I know you will be just fine. Won't you?" he whispered kissing her forehead. 

Doctor Wiseman opened the door and cleared his throat as if to announce his presence 

"You're coffee" Kevin smiled and retrieved the cup.

"Thank you"

The doctor nodded and left the room, now somewhat confused. Kevin took a few drinks and sat the cup on the table next to him. He leaned back running his hands across his face with a groan before placing them to his sides. Kevin's head sank lower and lower onto the neck rest of the chair. He closed his eyes and with a few moments of listening to the constant ticking of the wall clock he was in a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Several hours had swept past and Kevin still sat in silent slumber until little voices began to pull him out of his sleep. Kevin's eyes groggily opened the first thing they met was the clock that read 5am. He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes causing him to look over to the two figures in the room. Two people stood before him a man and a woman. They bore a striking resemblance to Hitomi no doubt they were her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki?" he inquired.

"Yes, yes that is us" the woman whispered.

"Who are you?"

Kevin slowly pulled himself up into a standing position

"My name is Kevin Alexzander Davenport; your daughter is a dear friend of mine" he answered. Hitomi's mother walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down towards Hitomi's face

"What happened?" she asked kissing her daughter's forehead. Kevin watched as her husband approached her and pulled her in an embrace comforting her as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks

"Did the doctors not explain?" Kevin inquired.

"Oh they explained" the man whispered

"But we know they're not true" Kevin's face paled and he knitted his brows in thought. Mrs. Kanzaki pulled away from her husband and turned to Kevin intensely observing his appearance

"You're from there aren't you?" she questioned

"Excuse me? From where?" 

"She was taken to Geae wasn't she; you're from there aren't you?" Kevin stood in silent thought his mouth agape 

"Y...Y...Yes but, but how'd?" Kevin stuttered

"My mother once traveled to Geae when she was no older than my daughter. She told stories of her adventures sense I was just a child. When I was told of the events of her disappearance I came to the only conclusion that could be rationally explained. That she was continuing what my dear mother started" she answered softly. Kevin ran his hand through his hair

"You're daughter saved us all, I thought you should know that if it wasn't for her Zaibach would have won the war and Geae would have been destroyed" he explained trying to bring some comfort

"I'm not surprised to hear that I always knew she was special" Mr. Kanzaki said with a sad smile.

"Indeed she is"

"How'd you bring her back Mr. Davenport?"

"We had just defeated Zaibach yesterday when we discovered Hitomi wasn't going to make it. Though the past three years I have lived on Geae I'm originally from here, Texas to be precise. I was transported to Geae accidentally and found it to be quite primitive compared to earth. When I left Medical technology was rapidly advancing I knew even though there was nothing we could do for her there, maybe they could here. We found away to send her home so I returned with her in hopes they could save her"

Mrs. Kanzaki approached Kevin and took his hand.

"The doctor said Hitomi wouldn't awaken anytime soon, I know you must be tired. We would be honored if you would come and stay with us?"

"You would do that?" he whispered

"Come now we'll take you home" she said with a smile leading him out the door of the room leaving it in dead silence except for the low humming of the machines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning had come and the sun was shinning brightly into the windows of the guest bedroom. Kevin turned in the bed and stretched his limbs out while pushing the blankets to the bottom of the four poster. He groaned and slid off the side till his feet hit the plush carpet. Slowly crossing the room he pulled his shirt off the tops of a wooden chair and slid it over his head before exiting through the door. Kevin slid down stairs and entered the kitchen where Mrs. Kanzaki was cooking over the stove.

"You're awake" she whispered after catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Did you rest well?" she asked

"Yes Milady I slept quite well thank you" 

"Lunch will be ready shortly, my husband has gone to work, and my son to school so it shall be only the two of us if you don't mind. You can sit in the living room till it's done if you'd like" she said softly

"Thank you I believe I will" he replied turning and entering the living area, dropping to the nearest couch. Kevin was sitting quietly drinking in his new surroundings when he heard a loud ring causing him to jump in surprise, but he quickly settled when he registered the familiar noise as a doorbell. 

"I'll get that for you Mrs. Kanzaki" he shouted towards the kitchen

"Thank you Kevin"

Kevin approached the door quickly clasping the handle and pulling it open. When Kevin raised his eyes to the figure before him. He stumbled back nearly falling to the ground

"They called me last night I...I took the first flight in...I had to know...I had to know if it was really you" the voice spoke with a soft and innocent love, on the verge of tears.

"Victoria?" was the only word that escaped his lips. Kevin watched as streams of tears stained her cheeks. He gathered his emotions and ran forward pulling her to his body, for the first time in a long time he cried.

"God it's you, I thought I'd never see you again" Victoria choked.

"I'm so sorry, I love you I..."He couldn't finish he just stood there cradling his wife's shaking form trying to comfort her.

"The children?" he whispered

"At your Mothers I wanted to be sure before I got they're hopes up"

Kevin smiled and kissed her. Hitomi's mother was watching from around the corner a smile stretched across her lips at the twos reunitment. She slowly crept backwards retreating into the kitchen so as to leave the two alone in private to workout the problems of the past and future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Mrs. Kanzaki had left Kevin and Victoria at the home and had gone up to the hospital to meet her husband who could be found sitting by the window in Hitomi's room

"How are you doing?" he asked looking at his wife who was entering the room

"I'm as fine as can be expected" she replied walking over to him, and sitting next to him gripping his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. A slight knock was heard on the door causing Mrs. Kanzaki to look up

"Come in" she answered.

The door slowly creaked open Amano and Yukari walked in

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki" Amono greeted

"Hello kids" she replied

"How is she?"

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled 

"The doctors think she'll be fine" Yukari approached the bed and sat on the side entwining her fingers around Hitomi's.

"I'd thought you would have waited to visit when she awakens" Mrs.Kanzaki whispered softly.

"We wanted to be hear when she wakes up"

"Well sense you kids are here would you like to go down to the cafeteria and eat lunch with us?"

"We would like that?" Yukari answered standing back up and placing Hitomi's hand back down. They all started to leave the room, but before Yukari could close the door a faint whisper emitted from the room

"Mama?"

Yukari froze in place and then quickly ran back into the room

"Hitomi!" She shrieked causing the others to run back in after her. They all surrounded the bed and softly tried to coax Hitomi awake. Mrs. Kanzaki placed her hand on the side of Hitomi's face and slightly stroked it.

"Hitomi? Hitomi can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Mama?" Slowly her eyes fluttered open letting her disoriented eyes meet four fammliliar faces

"I'm here baby" Mrs. Kanzaki replied. A look of shock crossed Hitomi's features, but then was replaced by tears

"I'm Home" she choked out as sobs racked her body and she leaned into her mothers comforting arms

"Yes dear your home now and everything's going to be all right I promise" she comforted. Just about then Doctor Wiseman walked in to find a mother comforting her daughter

"So sleeping beauty has awaken, you were starting to worry me child" he said smiling brightly.

"How did I get here?" she inquired her voice shaky.

"Kevin brought you back"

"K...K...Kevin?" Hitomi stuttered.

"Yes he brought you back here after you were injured in the battle" she explained.

"I was so frightened. I thought I'd never see any of you ever again"

Yukari approached her best friend and hugged her neck

"You were worried? What about me you disappeared right in front of me" she breathed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" Yukari smiled and released her neck to let Amono bend down and kiss her forehead. Hitomi couldn't help but see Allen in him

"Excuse me for interrupting this little reunion, but if I can see Miss Kanzaki for one moment I can determine weather or not I am going to release her or make her stay overnight" Wiseman announced. Everyone nodded and began exiting the room.

"We'll be right outside Hitomi" her mother shouted back

"Ok Mom" she responded before the door closed.

"So I believe from the sound of things your family is either completely insane, or you have been on one Hell of an adventure" he said trying to start a conversation. He put the stethoscope in his ears and then placed the cold metal cup over her heart.

"Breathe in deep for me" he instructed.

"Ok now exhale...inhale again...exhale...good" he whispered moving the cup to her side

"Inhale...Yes now exhale" Dr Wiseman smiled lowering the stethoscope from his ears and then pulled Hitomi's shirt back down.

"Your a very lucky girl, you almost died the other day" the doctor commented

"It wouldn't be the first time" she said almost inaudibly

"What was that?" Wiseman asked lifting an eyebrow to her remark

"Oh nothing I was talking to myself" Hitomi Answered. The doctor responded to her answer with a light skeptical 

"Mmmmhhmm" before jotting a few things down on his clip board. He then walked over to the side of the bed and turned a light screen on placing a few ex-rays on it

"These show me you recently have had a couple of fractured ribs. How may I ask did you get them?" Wiseman asked pensive before averting his eyes over to her watching her nervous movements. Hitomi shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"I...I fell" she whispered. The doctor let out a loud lengthy sigh and pulled the glasses off his face and rubbed the sides of his nose with the tips of his fingers

"You're lying to me" he muttered. Hitomi looked away from him almost shamefully.

"Young lady if some one is hurting you it is not wrong to tell us, we can put a stop to this" he said softly gripping her gently.

"No...no it's not like that, I was thrown into a chair and my side hit the armrest that's all" she explained

"Thrown?" He asked looking into her eyes

"If you don't mind I don't want to talk about it. Just tell me if I can go home or not" she tried to avoid his interrogation

"Well if that's how you want it" he started "Because we received you so soon after you're injuries were inflicted, we were able to prevent them from becoming fatal. There is nothing medical that can force you to stay though it is against my better judgment that I let you leave" 

"Then I want to go home"

Doctor Wiseman gowned inwardly and stood

"So be it child, I hope you know what you are doing. I will have you know that it is my obligation now to call the Department of Child Safety and report your case" he started to walk away when a hand gripped his sleeve. He turned to see the young girl a look of devastation on her face, as a flood of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Please don't" she whispered

"I have know choice, I would loose my license if anything happened to you in the future that could have been prevented. Hitomi went historical

"But you don't understand my family loves me, they could never do this. I'm home now; I'm safe, safe from those who hurt me. they're gone now and they can't harm me anymore."

"So someone did do this?"

"Yes, but...but" her eyes looked at him pleadingly

"It's all right child my lips are sealed. Just do me a favor"

"What is it?"

"One simple thing. Don't make me regret my decision" 

Hitomi smiled "I won't, I promise" Wiseman nodded and motioned for the others to enter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki your daughter is free to go, but I do insist she keeps away from school for at lest a few days" 

"Thank you" Mr. Kanzaki acknowledged while gripping the Doctors hand in a firm shake before letting him leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi sat silently in the car holding her belongings that had been confiscated by the hospital when she had arrived. Her fingers fumbled with her pendant that was sparkling from the light of the sun that shown brightly through the window. Her mind drifted to Van as she glanced up at the blue skies that no longer held two moons.

"Hitomi we're her" her mother announced Hitomi gave a smile and climbed out of the car followed by Amono and Yukari. Hitomi was walking up to the porch when she caught sight of Kevin standing in the doorway of her house.

"Kevin!" She shrieked jumping into his arms. Kevin hugged her tight and stroked her back.

"I'm glad you are all right" he whispered. They parted at the sound of some one clearing they're throat

"Hitomi I would like you to meet someone very special" Kevin said slightly moving to the side of the woman who was approaching shyly. 

"This is my wife Victoria Lynn" he announced proudly.

"Hello, Victoria it's a pleasure to meet you, Kevin has told me a lot about you"

"Kevin has been telling me all about you to Hitomi" Victoria replied

"Kevin you weren't kidding when you told me she was beautiful" Hitomi breathed. Victoria blushed at the remark and pulled Kevin closer to her trying to drink in hi presence, causing Hitomi to smile

"I don't know if any of you noticed but we never made it to the cafeteria" Mr. Kanzaki announced

"I'll go make a late lunch for everyone. All of you go make yourselves at home" Mrs. Kanzaki smiled walking into the house the others following behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat around the dinning table and were silent and mystified as Kevin and Hitomi tried to explain the full tales of the adventures from both of they're views, but when Hitomi stopped abruptly in part of her story everyone's eyes turned to worry.

"Hitomi are you all right" her mother asked. Hitomi sat silent only a moment before trying to answer

"I...I...mama I"

"Hitomi you what?" Kevin asked. Tears welled up in her eyes and she broke out in sobs

"I loved him" she cried. Kevin stood up and walked over to her embracing her trying to bring comfort.

"What's going on? You loved who?" Mrs. Kanzaki spouted in confusion. Kevin sat down and rocked Hitomi's trembling form.

"He loved you to Hitomi; He loved you to" he whispered.

"No...no he didn't" she cried into his shoulder. Kevin frowned and combed his finger threw her hair.

"Yes he did Hitomi, he admitted to it. I even caught the look in his eyes when he thought no one was watching. He loved you, please believe me he did" Kevin soothed.

"Then why wouldn't he tell me?" she murmured

"Same reason you didn't tell him, he was afraid you didn't love him back" he whispered.

"He loved me?" She choked

"Very much" Hitomi pulled from his arms and ran from the table her feet pounding loudly against the wooden stairs. The loud slam of Hitomi's door caused every one to flinch. Kevin was now left alone to explain Hitomi's sudden outburst of emotion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi laid face down sobbing into her pillow when she continued to feel something poke at her abdomen. She slid her hand to feel the lump in her jacket. Turning over into a sitting position and reached into her pocket to pull out the object. Hitomi was surprised and taken with complete shock to see Greggory's ring lying in the palm of her hand.

"How'd I get this?" She gasped. Hitomi looked up as an unknown person knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She sniffed.

"It's me Yukari can I come in Hitomi? Please" she begged

"It's fine with me" Yukari opened the door and came in followed by Amono. Hitomi reached up and wiped the tear trails off her face.

"Kevin told us about Van Hitomi, I'm sorry" she whispered as she sat down on the corner of the bed.

"You really loved him didn't you?" she asked softly.

"More than I have ever loved anything" she whispered sadly. Hitomi's mother stood outside the door listening to her daughter's conversations causing her to put a hand to her mouth.

"What's this?" Amono asked touching the ring in Hitomi's hand

"It's the key to Atlantis it belonged to King Greggory. It could be used on Geae to summon Trilies the protector of Atlantis" she whispered with a smile running her finger tips across the surface.

"The whole time I was there I talked about going home, and now all I want to do is go back...to him" she choked as a tear fell once again down her flushed cheeks. Hitomi looked up as her doorknob turned and the door slowly opened revealing her mother's face.

"Hitomi I love you more than life itself, you know that don't you"

"Yes of coarse I do Mom. Why do you even have to ask that?" Hitomi answered in surprise. Hitomi's mother smiled sadly

"Your Grandmother once told me love in it's truest form was more powerful than blood...What she meant by this is no matter how difficult it may seem. If you love someone with true love not even family can prevent it from being. You stay only for us, but if you truly love him which you do I can see it in your eyes you will go back to him. Family cannot give you the happiness he can Hitomi" She whispered.

"But I can't go back, I don't know how. I can never go back!" She cried 

"Could I please be alone?"

Hitomi's mother sighed and sadly nodded slipping her hand on Yukari's shoulder and leading her and Amano out of the room locking the door, Hitomi was now alone. 

"I need him" she whispered looking down at the ring. Hitomi turned the circle a few times before a lining the triangle to form the diamonds, that is when the jewel started to glow

"What? It still works?" She gasped jumping of her bed. Behind her came a thundering crack and she spun around to see the familiar vortex forming in her room.

"Hitomi!" A shout came urgently. The loud cracking of splintering wood sounded through the room as Amono broke the door down, and everyone pored in.

"My God Hitomi what is that!" Yukari cried, but Hitomi didn't have to answer because Trilies burst forth from the center of the light and landed in front of Hitomi who was quickly approaching him

"It worked" is all that escaped her lips

Kevin approached and placed his hand on Hitomi's shoulder

"Do you think Trilies could take you back?" He whispered

"Maybe" she answered

"But I can't, I can't just leave" she choked

"No Hitomi you can, you'll always be our little girl, but you've grown up, grown up quicker than most girls your age. You belong there fate took you there for a reason, we don't want you to stay just because of us. Follow your instincts and your heart just as you have always done, you can't go wrong" her mother urged her

Hitomi had a pensive expression on her face till she jumped into her mother's arms.

"I love you Mama; I'm going to miss you." Hitomi's Father joined the hug

"Oh Daddy, I love you" she whispered kissing him on the cheek

"I know you do baby, I love you to" by this time her mother and Yukari were in tears. Hitomi pulled away from her parents and embraced her best friends

"Thank you for always being there for me, I love you both so much"

"You take care Hitomi, well be with you always" Amono murmured in Hitomi's ear before kissing her forehead. Kevin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Thank you for all you've done Princess, tell the others I wish them well"

"I will, I promise" she whispered.

"Hurry Hitomi the vortex is shrinking!" her mother shouted. Hitomi turned and mounted on Trilies back

"Goodbye I love you" she spoke turning the steed towards the light.

"Pray for me" she muttered as the horse leapt into the circle of light and the vortex disappeared behind them leaving her family alone. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

The vortex reopened in the sky and sent Hitomi and Trillies flying out at an intense speed. Trillies beat his wings against the wind as they sailed gracefully amongst the clouds.

"We made it, I can't believe it worked" she exclaimed in laughter. Hitomi looked down across the ocean that raced by underneath them

"What!" She gasped looking at the enormous city that lay in the middle of the vast waters

"Atlantis, Atlantis has risen" she whispered as Trillies flew towards the floating city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van was sitting on the lush grass's of one of Atlantis's many gardens along with not only his comrades, but his brother and they're newest addition Allen's sister Celena. Van's face held a forlorn expression as he starred at the clouds in the sky. His thoughts were shattered when Merle pounced up to him and sat next to him on the grass.

"Do you think Hitomi made it? Do you think Kevin was right about they're healers?" she asked hoping to find some consolation, but Van's face only grew dimmer. Allen gave her a reassuring smile though deep down he had doubts on her being alive.

"I'm a fool aren't I?" Van spouted unexpectedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Folken inquired

"I let her go, I lost her and I never told her my feelings" he whispered. Van was taken back a moment by Aslands face appearing in front of him.

"If it's any consolation to you she loved you to, I know she knew your feelings even if not in her mind, but in her heart she knew." Asland comforted. Van frowned deeper

"I wish I knew that were true" he whispered. Asland looked up and focused his ears on an approaching noise. He averted his gaze to the direction it was coming from.

"What is it Asland?" Greggory asked.

"I don't know...wait I hear hoof beats a horse it's coming"

Everyone looked to see what was in the distance, but all they received was the blinding light of the sun. It took a moment to adjust they're eyes most of them were using they're hands to block the ray's which let them focus on the coming animal. The horse was a pure white with wings of an angel extending from it's back

"Trilies" Greggory whispered as the stallion raced forward towards the group.

"Brother? Brother who is it?" Celena asked. 

"I don't know Celena, I don't know" Everyone had an expression of confusion on they're faces till the horse came to an abrupt halt, a thin figure dismounted and sprinted towards them.

"Van!" it cried. Van's face ashened at the voice, he knew that voice, but that was impossible

"Hitomi?" He barely whispered as he raised to his feet. Van had barely straightened out when he was tackled to the ground by a laughing figure.

"Hitomi?" Everyone began to exclaim

"Oh God I missed you, all of you I thought I'd never see you again. I told my family I belonged here because I do, I couldn't stay away" she said speedily but stopped to inhale a breath.

"Oh Van I love you" she spouted. Van rapped his arms around her after taking a few moments to convince himself she was real. Hitomi began to cry softly but in true happiness. Van took his thumbs and wiped the tears away as they fell

"I thought...I thought I'd lost you, we didn't know if you had made it" he breathed while trying to hold back his own tears. He tilted her head back and gazed into her emerald depths

"Hitomi I...I..." He paused a moment knowing what he wanted to say but not being able to

"I...Hitomi...I" Hitomi placed a finger over his lips and brought her lips to his ear

"I know Van, I do to" She whispered. Van pulled her hand away and smiled lovingly at her before catching Hitomi off guard by capturing her lips with his own it wasn't mere seconds before Hitomi began to kiss back. Asland smiled as he watched the to, he nudged Allen slightly and quietly whispered

"It's about time wouldn't you say?" causing several others including Allen to let out slight laughs and chuckles. Van reluctantly separated he was where he had wanted to be for a long time, she felt so right to him, he felt whole with her. He sighed sweetly and kissed her again on the forehead

"Hitomi I...I love you" he breathed softly pulling her closer to him and they sat there a moment the suns warmth beating down upon them. Hitomi smiled in contentment she knew now more than before she was home.

The End

An: Yeah baby yeah! I finally finish this fic whoohoo against all odds I did it. Please review the story and tell me what you thought of it now that it's finished. Pleasssssssssssssssssssssse you don't me to beg do you, what am I saying of coarse you do. I guess now I'll go work on my Dragon's Vengeance fic

(Drops to knees) Is there no rest for me! Thank you all who took the time to read it, it's for all of you I finished it.

Dragon Heart 


End file.
